Legacy of The last Shinobi
by Alone Golden Fox
Summary: after the halo wars we have know idea what happens to the spirit of fire but what if they find something or some one that could help them getting home and mite have a key to winning to this war
1. Help from a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Legacy of The last Shinobi

Help from a legacy

(12 march 2532 Military calendar on board spirit of fire location unknown)

It's been a whole year sets the battle at the forerunner shield would with the crew of the spirit of fire in their cryogenic chambers we see the spirit of fire trajectory was to a planet flowing in space with Serine on her holotable with a hopeful look '' _well this is good news hopefully''_ Serine said and cutting the power to the holotable.

Captain James Cutter awoke with dull red light filled his blurry vision and choked on the slime in his lungs and throat '' _sir sit up captain cutter_ '' a disembodied female voice said '' _sit. Take a deep breath and cough, sir. You need to clear the bronchial surfactant_.'' Captain cutter felt in his old bones as he peeling his back of the formfitting gel bed.

Wisps of fog overflowed from the cryogenic tube. As he clumsily climbed out get out the last of the slime out and taken a deep breath for the last time ''status serine? Are we under attack?'' asked captain cutter and was about to walk out of the cryogenic chamber and head to the bridge of the Spirit of Fire when Serine's image came up.

" _Negative_ , _Sir but I have detecting anomaly nearby"_ Serine stated at this made Cutter sigh as he adjusted his UNSC cap, Turning and continue to the bridge that taken five minutes to get their as he faced the holotable with a woman that looked to be about twenty and had a long sleeved white shirt with black pants.

''ok Serina bring all necessary programs online and begin wake-up protocols of crew including Red Team and how long have we been frozen fore?'' asked Captain cutter as he sat in his command chair and reading the crew states and making shore all offer programs running smoothly '' _sir you and the crew have be a sleep for 12 months and…_ _Odd, picking up a UNSC signal"_ a puzzled tone sounded out while Cutter looked at Serina "Explain, the UNSC doesn't go out this far, at least know of" stated captain cutter

" _It's an older code sir"_ informed Serena _"Much older, searching database."_ She paused for a moment before responding _"A colony ship"_ surprise on her normally stoic features _._

Cutter's eyes widened a margin, this meant that he had a chance of getting an FTL drive and getting back to Earth! Not to mention that it would increase humanity's hope against the onslaught of the Covenant.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and asked "What about Covenant any Ships in the system?" he asked next as he narrowed his eyes in the slightest. Serina paused _"None detected, sir"_

At that, he let out a sigh of relief "Wake up the rest of the crews, this may just get us home" he muttered the last part and went to greet the "Good Doctor"

(Ten Minutes Later)

Cutter entered the cryogenic chamber that held the crew he lead, making his way with slow steps, he stopped on one that said "Professor Anders" with a heavy sigh, he pressed in the code and stepped back as the sleeping casket awoke and hearing a groan as she stumbled out of the cryogenic casket as well coughing her lugs out.

"Easy Doctor" he greeted, balancing her a bit with a slight smile that tugged at his features. Anders wiped her eyes "Captain..." she started then taken a long intake of breath "How much time has passed?" she asked first while Cutter shrugged "An about 12 months" he remarked while Ander's looked at him oddly.

"12 months, sir-"

Cutter held up a hand, stopping her from talking "Go to the bridge, Serina will tell you what you need to know. I'll be getting Red Team out, this one is serious" he informed her while Ander's paused and nodded before walking out of the chamber.

Cutter turned his attention to three lone cryogenic chambers as they opened up, three green figures stumbled but straightened out, it was Douglas-042, Jerome-092 and Alice-130. Red Team was made up of three Spartan II's.

"Sir" greeted Douglas with a salute, and a stiffened spine as Jerome and Alice did the same.

"At ease" Cutter signalled as their stances relaxed, he spoke up "I have quite some news for you all, follow me, Serina, what's the status on the rest of the crew?" he asked through the Battle-Com. The AI answered _"Most on the upper levels are already up and about, getting started with the lower levels just now sir"_

Cutter nodded as he began to lead them out and to a hallway "Not just minutes ago, serina detected an anomaly nearby that later turn out to be a distress signal, weak but there. A UNSC colony ship" he explained as they reached an elevator "An early one in the 2100's, we still can't get a positive scan what with what damage we now have on the Spirit of Fire".

"Possibility of an FTL drive, sir?" questioned Alice.

Cutter nodded while the Spartans contemplated, having a chance to help the UNSC fight the Covenant. Something like this was too good to pass up.

Exiting the elevator, they passed by personnel getting ready for orders at their stations including battle in necessary.

Entering the bridge, Serina appeared with a slight smirk on her face at the sight of Red team _"Captain"_ the AI greeted while Cutter gave an acknowledged nod "Serina, you've had enough time for a more through scan, what did you find?".

Serina started _"sir from the long rang scans of spirt of fire the planet was first set of the scanners that interfere with the Low level energy signatures from the colony ship, not enough for a fully functional ship, but the FTL drive might be intact"._

"What about Covenant presence?" was the next question from Cutter, looking at her with sharpened eyes despite his age.

" _Relatively small, sir I'm currently detecting three drop ships, more than likely a scout patrol. But the only downside being that a Cruiser be returning for them and we don't know when sir" stated serina_

Cutter frowned for a moment and looked thoughtful for a few moments, Serina image flickered as he spoke up "It's a risk we'll have to take" he said finally, looking at a Lieutenant "Tell several squads to suit up, taking out the bases is our first priority".

The Lieutenant saluted and nodded before rushing out of the room, Cutter turned to Red team "You'll be down there within the hour, god speed" he got salutes were given before they left the room and he sighed aloud at the situation, Serena quirked slightly _"Something wrong, captain?"_

Cutter paused his thoughts and glanced at the glowing hologram "Just that I have a feeling I just can't shake" he muttered to himself, he couldn't be more right as he watched the planet, ever safe from the Covenant.

(12 march 2532 Military calendar Planet Surface half an hour later)

It's been over a year of fighting and I'm still alive. Kami, how I hate that. Over a year and I'm the only one left on this godforsaken rock of a planet.

Oh, so you know that I know about the existence of other worlds? I do, yeah. Back when I was younger bout six or eight if I remember correctly, I was hiding from a small group of villagers that wanted to kill me. Had to admit, scared the living shit out of me.

I discovered a vast metal home underneath the Hokage Monument. It was surprising also when I met the Kyuubi no Kitsune, at first I was scared of such an immortal being but then I learned that the fox was a guardian of the countries, a sort of buffer of power that balanced out the chaos in this world. He deigned to teach me different jutsu as well as the technologies that it had learned of over the vast amounts of millennia it had both learned and taught.

During this time, I hid most of my strength and began to act like a fool that loved ramen. But over time, I couldn't take all the insults and the degrading looks and the scarce attacks. I confessed to the Hokage that I wanted to leave, at first the old man was reluctant to let me go, but I pointed out why should I defend a bunch of fools that want me gone and dead rotting in a ditch? That stuff hit him hard.

With some farewells and a few gifts, I left Sarutobi Hiruzen. Over time, I learned of fuuinjutsu under Kyuubi-sensei and set up a summoning array in the ship that was left behind in the Hokage monument, supposedly left behind hundreds of year ago.

I mostly travelled across the Elemental Nations and learned jutsu and practiced hand to hand combat styles. I worked as a mercenary for most of the time and claiming bounty's and never really used the technology on hand.

But that all changed after the day I killed Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. While Konoha was left in rubbles, they attacked, they did so with no provocation. The alien alliance known as the Covenant. We were given no quarter as most of the world was scoured for our kind, like a god damned hunted animal. I hunted them back.

During my travels, I visited Yukigakure no Sato. Here I learned mechanics and designed my own exoskeleton base of their chakra armour that would assist me in battle, it would be able to "Disappear" and sealed into a special tattoo that was on my back. The exoskeleton had an array upon array of seals, many were strength enhancers and when added with my body increased it tenfold. Next it had a HUD (Head up Display), capable of analysing enemies and weapons used, I also combined it with some technology on the ship to make Nano machines that would repair the suit. It also consisted of a light bending seal that would make me invisible as good as the Covenant. It also had a language translator in case I wouldn't understand any others, even the Sangheili as their called. I also made my own weapons, such as a sniper rifle (Think the M40A3 from CoD4)

For my name, is Naruto Uzumkai Namikaze, last Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. And Hanyou (Half Demon), last Knowledge Keeper of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and this is my story.

Naruto sat in the rain, under a tree as a trench coat clung to his being, it was hooded hiding his face but let his eyes dimly be seen. He thumbed a necklace between his fingers with a sad smile, it was the necklace Tsunade had given to him when he convinced her to become Hokage during his travels.

The green crystal reflected some light for a moment. Naruto also had some bodysuit under it as he wore the exoskeleton that clung like a second skin. It had a black design with a dark red shoulder section along with a dark red section on his thighs (if you want to see what it look like theirs a link ant the bottom). He had strapped to his back a daito that had the manji symbol for the hilt and a chain that hung off of it, it also had a black handle with bits of red in it.

His M40A3 sniper rifle had a silencer and was decaled with a dark green design, the scope could be switched with an ACOG scope.

His helmet with a single red visor was set to the side as he sighed aloud, he had spiky blond hair with two chin length tufts that framed his face along with a slanted face, no whisker marks and he had canine teeth that jutted from his upper lips along with slit blue eyes. Next, he stood at a height of 5'9 and had his hair fall down to his shoulders.

When he learned that his Otou-san was the Yondaime hokage, he was quite angry at the man for ruining his life. Had to admit, while he understood the actions, he was still angry at the man, but deigned to focus on other problems to ponder his thoughts on his parents.

Naruto shook his head before getting up from the log, he heard several ships coming down and raised a brow as he picked up his helmet and went to the edge of the cliff to hear and see three drop ships come down.

He raised a brow in surprise, humans. He looked to the sky as the Pelican drop ships took off into the atmosphere, he zoomed in using chakra enhanced eyes to see three armoured individuals at least seven feet tall.

They had green design but the leader appeared to be the one with the red stripe.

Naruto put on his helmet with a slight hiss sounding out, with a click it was on straight and he smirked under it **"Game on"** he rasped in a metallic tone as the visor glowed red.

As he disappeared in a leaf shunshin, he decided to observe the humans for now.

(Red Team Base Camp)

James idly pondered why the Area his team and Marines were dropped off into a ruined village area, granted it looked like 1980's style buildings, but hey, buildings that were small enough for a village. He glanced at two Warthogs dropped off with Fifty Calibres machine guns on the back.

Next he looked at a group of Marines setting up some defensive positions, he had to admit they were lucky that the Covenant didn't detect their arrival.

He called up a small squad of marines consisting of six members. "Alright everyone, listen up!" he spoke loudly and calmly "This'll be a routine scouting mission, no enemy contact. Is that understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" they chorused before suiting up with either M7SMGs or MA5b's for their main weapons along with the usual M6C Side arm, two had at least SRS99 C-S2 sniper rifle in case for long range. The last member had a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher just in case for vehicle encounters.

"Fuck man, why can't we get any action?" whined a new recruit by the name if Chris Sand, he was from New York by the look of it as he checked his pistol a few times and holstered it.

"My friend, if you haf not forgotten, ve have no FTL drive for te ship" pointed out a female of Russian descent, she had pale, creamy skin and seemed to be a bit experience Dominika Bovia was her name as she put on her Ch252 helmet and turned on the black polarized visor, running her checks on the sniper rifle, she looked content.

"Get it through your head green horn" remarked mat Remin, he looked to be a mixed nationality of American and German from the UNSC stronghold, Reach "We're not on a pleasure cruise boyo, if you wanted action, go kill rebels like the rest of the grubs" the last part was gruff a little while he frowned at that jab to the past.

"Meh, so much tension" muttered one as she sat on a box of ammo and adjusted the sights of her M392 DMR (designated marksman rifle), she appeared to be of South American descent with a slight hint of Hispanic.

"Alright, I'd rather not piss off the jolly green giant over there" remarked Paul jones, named XO of the current mission, he was an experienced ODST who had a scar on his lower lip and appeared to be in his late thirties to forties.

James rolled his eyes while Paul chose to ignore his rolled eyes "Gear up, we go in two. And I want to get off this planet as much as you all do" he sighed before slipping on his Helmet and turned on the polarized visor.

John shrugged and checked the ammo for his MA5B before inserting it and with a click, he had a content look on the face before they piled into two Warthogs and drove off.

Jerome knew that they would need more support later, he shook his head before walking over to Douglas to query of some Falcons that could assist. His motion sensor caught some movement as he swiftly looked to the left side of the forest, he noticed some rustling but it died down. The motion sensor went silent as he paused.

"Jerome? You alright?" questioned Alice, taking in his body language and interpreted it as tense for combat.

Jerome paused and said "Nothing" he turned away and began to report to his fellow Spartan.

(Forest Outskirts-Ten Minutes Later)

The two Warthogs went silent as the team crept through the forest, moving in a spread formation to cover their flanks.

James tensed a bit as they came upon a cliff edge overlooking a Covenant base.

"Holy shit" muttered John to himself, staying calm for the most part as he watched several vehicles stop a patrol and park.

"Huh, might need a Spartan for this shit" the recruit said quietly as Paul took out a pair of binoculars and eyed the main base, some infantry along with Elites, Grunts and he even spotted a small pair of Hunters, a small frown built on his face as he contemplated how much assistance they'd need here.

None of them noticed a shimmer coming up behind them and silently, an Energy Sword came on, showing it was an Elite, the Major growled slightly at these humans trespassing.

The Elite was about to run his blade through the one known as James, he was then yanked upwards by some unseen force. Just as James turned and brandished his MA5B, scanning the vicinity.

"Hey rook, what the hell are you doing?" Paul whispered as James looked over his shoulder "I heard something, a damn elite" at this, the ODST rolled his eyes muttering about delusional rookies.

"Alright, let's get back to base camp, I'd rather not rumble the hornets' nest" he got agreed nods while James tried pleading about the elite he heard, as they leaving the clearing to report what they seen, as an Elite was dropped softly to the floor as Naruto landed silently on the forest floor.

The throat was slit open cleanly as purple blood stained the grass, Naruto stood and hugged to a tree as he watched the base, he glanced at the direction of the Marines and smirked under his helmet, a plan forming in his mind already.

(UNSC Base Camp – Fifteen Minutes Later)

Paul sighed as he reported to Jerome, the leader of Red Team as he was called. He opened up a holographic map "As you can see sir, most of the base consists of a small contingent of Covenant Elites along with a big number of Grunts" he glanced up seeing no change in body language "The main problem will be the Wraith's they've set up, three by the most but our Rocket Launchers can deal with that".

Jerome nodded slowly before looking at the towers "The sniper towers will be the main problem, we'll move in on there and take them by their flank" he informed Paul who nodded, mentally getting together the proper people for the assault.

"I can take down the first Wraith's, Douglas, Alice, you two handle the sniper towers" he got agreed nods, but before he could say anything else, a massive explosion tore through the air as head's snapped and weapons were readied.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed one Marine, Paul's eyes widened slightly "That's the direction of the Covenant base!" he blurted out, Jerome turned on his radio to contact the Spirit of Fire "Captain Cutter, did you order a MAC blast?"

Cutter's voice responded a moment later "No, in fact, it looks like someone else did the job for you" he informed while wry looks crossed Red Team's faces.

"Energy discharge?" asked Douglas, had to admit that was enough to take out an entire Covenant battalion.

"None detected until moment of detonation" responded Cutter, a frown pictured on his face as one could imagine "That's not the way UNSC explosives work as far as I'm concerned."

Jerome nodded as he gestured red team to a Warthog "Captain" he got the ODST's attention "You've got command of the base, we'll check out Ground Zero" he got a salute from Paul as they drove off, wondering who or what has done their job for them.

(Covenant Base Camp)

asze 'Gosamee saw much in his life time, for over fifty years he had lead his brothers in battle with great ferocity and honour. That much was true for the Special Ops Elite as his beady eyes scanned back and forth for the figure that had taken down the entire base in less than a few minutes.

Asze activated his Energy sword and eyed the area, it was charred and debris of both vehicles and body parts that was scattered from the few vehicles they had brought, the Shipmaster had stated he would return with the promise of more forces to hunt for the last human that had escaped their warriors and existed on this planet.

Asze heard nothing but his breath as he stepped through the blood of a Grunt, with a grunt of degust as weapons were thrown on the ground as well as their cartridges.

"Where are you, a coward that fights in the shadow has no honour!" spoke the Sangheili, loudly enough across the desecrated area.

" **Oh?"** mocked a metallic toned voice that was cold, as the Elite smashed down any shiver in his spine and concentrated **"You've killed thousands upon millions of humans from space, do you call that "Honour?"** comethe sarcastic tone of the last Shinobi as asze growled at the blatant insult.

"It is decreed that you are to die by the Hierarchs, Heretic" shouted Asze still looking around for the last Shinobi The voice snorted, amused **"So shall it be to you"** Naruto countered as all went silent.

asze felt something behind him and swung with his energy sword at air as a human dropped to the floor, wearing some sort of suit as he felt a kick to his stomach, Naruto swept up his right arm and pointed at the Elite's chest **"** **Lightning Release: over charge "**

At this a blast of yellow energy consumed the Elite, vaporizing it to nothing more than blood as it appeared to be a mist. Naruto dusted himself off as he got up and chuckled, glancing over the area he tapped his chin in thought **"Eh, might as well check the database"** he murmured to himself before entering the purple coloured building, he found that when you learn about cultures, or in this case aliens you tend to be able to point out certain things.

Red Team arrived at the area of the explosion and was quite surprise to find the entire base, dead, devoid of life.

"Wow" Douglas uttered "At least we don't have to fill out the paperwork for this one" he muttered to himself while Jerome chose to ignore that remark but did mentally agreed with his teammate on this one.

Jerome got out of the driver's seat of the M12 LRV (light reconnaissance vehicle) or known as the warthog as they stopped in the carnage "Spread out, see what you can find" he got nods as he saw Alice place her sniper rifle on her back and took out a pair of M7/Caseless sub Machine Gun.

Douglas took out dual M6C pistols and scanned the area, cautious of any ambushes. Jerome prodded a Hunter's body, he saw slash marks over the entire things being and raised a brow beneath his helmet, and whoever did this was no Covenant or UNSC. Reserving his thoughts, he took a closer look into the pit stop for vehicles and found nothing but burning wreckage as well as ones that were cleanly sliced through, how odd indeed.

"Jerome" cut in Alice through the radio "We've got company" she remarked as she gestured her two teammates over "Motion sensor went off, there's someone in the main building" she glanced at the once artistic base that now looked heavily damaged.

"Covenant?"

Alice frowned though no one could see it "We'll find out" she said simply, setting up for breaching, Jerome took one ending of the door and Douglas nodded, he tore it open in a swift movement like paper machete, Douglas went in first, scanning the halls, finding many Covenant Elites and Grunts dead with their blood pooling around them with scorch marks with bullet cases on the floor and cuts on the walls.

Douglas crouched down to rubbed the teal coloured blood between his index finger and thumb "This is recent, not a minute or two ago" he got ready as he took point to scout the rest of the base for any covenant alive left in the base.

Eventually red team made their way towards the command sector to reach the computer room where they heard a very unique conversation on the over side of the door.

Gurgling of blood was heard as the Elite coughed "devil ….we shall burn your world…" the other scoffed **"I don't care what you do to this planet, whatever"** a shrug was heard **"Sides, your bloody "Hierarchs" are a bunch of bad door to door sales men, you know that right?"** asked Naruto

"Be silent devil! You know nothing of the great journey!" earning a heavy slap to the face

" **Wow, those girl scouts sold you some nice shit, eh?"** amused Naruto with his head tilted to the side with a grin under his helmet and went back to working on their computer mainframe to get any and all information.

Douglas snorted, much to his amusement at this conversation. **"The Great Journey…tell me, does that consist of genocide? Sounds to me like this is an extermination rather than a holy war"** stated Naruto as he was all most finished with the computer and turned to the Sangheili again.

With the three Spartans waiting for a tensed second waiting for something to happen **"Misguided fool, die or not, I don't care, just tell me how to hack your systems"** there was a pause **"They don't teach you jack shit about the very technology you use, do they?"** stated a nay angry Naruto

More silence ensured **"Fuckin classic, keep the population dumbed so they can't find out the truth, wonderful"** the sarcasm was clear as the Elite protested "You know... nothing..." it trailed off and slumped dead with a knife in its head.

At this, the Spartans burst into the room, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at them as he continued to download the data in the Covenant base.

"Step away from the computer" warned Jerome while Naruto raised his hands slowly behind his head and reached for his helmet, much to their slight surprise as a hiss was heard and a slight click. The helmet was removed and Naruto sighed aloud, setting the helmet down on the table "So… you're the Spartans or daemon's I've heard so much of" he turned as the weapons were prepared to fire at him just in case.

"Who are you?" asked Alice, moving closer.

Naruto chuckled as he turned his attention back to the computer "It's rather interesting that you know almost nothing despite having fought the Covenant for more than a decade" he heard clanking of feet and determined they were no more than ten feet away.

"I believe the question is, how much you know about their technology" countered Douglas.

Naruto rolled his eyes "For Kami's sake, you can't kill me" he smirked while answering the unasked question "I'm currently downloading the database, and as far as I can tell, you probably can't reverse engineer their tech, am I right?"

Silence came once again "I'll cut you a deal" Naruto remarked, he could tell they were exchanging wry glances "Take me to your leader and maybe we can help each other out on this situation".

Hearing a beeping sound coming from the computer He turned at last, holding a flash drive and he slapped an exploding tag onto the keyboard "Catch" he tossed it to Jerome who caught it, glanced at the odd bluish eerie glow it gave off.

"Now" he picked up his helmet and snapped it back on making the single visor to glow red **"Shall we?"** he asked in his metallic tone paining to the only exit of the room.

"One last thing" started Jerome as he pocketed the flash drive "Who are you?"

Under the mask, Naruto smirked **"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, last Shinobi of the Elemenat countries and technology expert"** he gave an exaggerated bow as the three Spartan's exchanged silent messages.

This was goanna be a long fucking explanation.

Authors Note

Hey everyone, as you might know I'm a new writer and have come to find that most crossovers of Naruto and halo to be lacking in ideas and after reading Huntersshadow story the spirit of the fox I find the base line of the story was great and I was gutted when he stop so I decided to base my story of his and this is my first story and to let you all know I'm dyslexia so if you see a wrong word or spelling and if you want a batter idea of the armour the link below lead to what I was thinking. discussion/173804/how-power-armor-exosuit-exoskeleton-should-be-implemented and go to level 2


	2. Choires of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Legacy of The last Shinobi

Choires of a legacy

(12 march 2532 Military calendar location Covenant Base outside with red team)

We find red team and their new single teen in their group walking to their warthog ''o ok then if it's not noticeable beforehand but theirs only two seats and theirs four of us?'' stated Naruto getting a side glances from red team leader Jerome ''the warthogs trailer has a enough room for someone to sit by the turret'' as they climbed into the warthog ''just don't jump out and you be fine'' said the alone woman on red team Alice getting into the passenger seat as they head back to base camp.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the base as they park the warthog by the offer two and getting out as they made way to the command tent getting the attention of the XO of the ground forces ''sir'' getting a nod from Paul a sign to continue to look at their new armoured individual standing at the back of red team ''sir we need a pelican back to the spirit of fire to report what we find and who we find'' said Jerome getting a curious look from Paul as he nod and getting the uplink to the spirit of fire and requesting for pick up for red team.

Ten Minutes later red team and Naruto were on their way to spirit of fire seating in the D77-TC-Pelican (primary space-to-ground support/transport VTOL; extremely versatile platform) The silence inside the Pelican as it rocked through the atmosphere did little to comfort the thoughts of Red Team, Alice stole glances at Naruto who was in the cockpit as he was looking at the view of space and the planet he called home for the last eighteen years, a bit of curiosity in it as well. Their thoughts were tied down by the fact they had a single teen wipe out a Covenant base clean, Jerome fingered the flash drive with a slight frown on his face. This was valuable not just the information it had but also show that they can reverse engineer the covenant technology.

The UNSC would be able to use this to great measure in predicting their movements from ground forces to space fights and hopefully their bases of operation and taken the fight to them. While waiting for the Pelican to dock inside the spirit of fire, wondering how Cutter would take the news.

"So then…Naruto…" started Douglas, catching the blonde's attention as he walk back into the hull to take a seat "How did you take down that Covenant base?" he asked rather causally but the serious demeanour was hidden.

Naruto paused and smirked "Hmm, if I did that here, it's off record now, right?" he asked while he raised a brow "After what "Captain Cutter" would want to hear, this is probably goanna be done by your Intelligence Operatives?" he asked more at Jerome.

Jerome paused and nodded slowly, ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) would want to get their hands on the cybernetic suit Naruto used, while it appeared to be a downgraded version of the Mjolnir armour that the Spartan IIs use in battle, but if they can reverse engineer that armour for ground troops or just the ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) it would provide a great defensive as well as offensive for them.

"You made this thing yourself?" asked Douglas, incredulous and sceptical on that fact a teen made something so close to their armour was hard to understand.

Naruto just smirked under his helmet as he leaned on the wall, looking at the three Spartans "Sure as hell did" he tapped his suit once before sighing aloud "took a while though" he muttered to himself before the pilot piped up "Sir, were docking nay" see the pelican lining up to the spirit of fires hanger doors opening for them to continue to dock inside the ship.

Jerome nodded as the pelican rocked for a moment as the back landing doors opened up, Naruto found his eyes widened slightly upon seeing both troop movement and quite a bunch of vehicles set up for deployment. The blond recomposed as the Three Spartans lead the way, the blond eyed his intervention sniper rifle that Douglas was carrying, and they allowed Naruto to at least keep the daito. Naruto glanced at his sword, while it was capable of chakra channelling, it also vibrated at a high frequency allowing him to freely cut through Covenant Vehicles, and didn't feel like testing it on the cruisers armour.

Shaking his head and caching up with red team, three days of hiding in a trench from their sensors did a lot of shit to you.

Entering an elevator as Naruto ignored the stares that he was getting in comparison to the Spartans. Silence once again took over. He contemplated on telling them of his Hanyou status, his DNA would be altered and have more chromosomes to compensate for the Youkai he contained.

He was cut from his thoughts as the door opened and he followed the Spartans and made his way down a few halls. After passing by the futuristic style halls, they entered what appeared to the be the bridge, the blond glanced around a moment to take in his environment, it appeared to be much more advanced than the one he found underneath the Hokage Monument.

"Sir" greeted Jerome with a salute with the rest of red team flowing suit as their team leader, the man turned revealing he was a bit old, into his early fifties by Naruto's guess.

"A…guest? We're not here to tour others Spartan" Cutter voiced his first thoughts at Jerome who nodded "Sir, currently this teen is the only one who've we've found alive on this planet".

"For a better part of a year" Naruto cut in, feeling that he was being ignored by them, Cutter raised a brow in surprise before recomposing "You better have an explanation for this" he looked at Jerome as he tore his gaze from Naruto.

"He's the one who took out the Covenant base" Jerome paused "Sir" he finished as all activity stopped in the bridge and a few of the younger crew members stared at Naruto while the older ones scoffed and either shook heads or mumbled about crazy kids.

Cutter was going to open his mouth, then closed it in thought as he looked at Naruto "Serina…"

Said AI appeared while Naruto retained surprise, he had heard of AI from Kyuubi-sensei and this was his first one he has seen in person and this one was a smart AI, very rare what he learned from the nay old UNSC colony ship database.

" _Already did a scan upon arrival, Captain"_ Serina _"It seems the suit he wears gives off the same effect as the Mjolnir Armour"_ heads snapped to Naruto but he ignored it as Cutter ordered all personnel off the bridge, everyone but the Spartans who looked surprise if one understand their body language.

" _His muscles are much denser than an Olympic athletes, giving him enhanced speed as well as strength. Eye sight is a hundred times better than a Spartans as well as reflexes, his hearing in 20,000 times better than a dog's would be, all in all sir, he'd be a shoe in for the Spartan project if he was on Reach several years earlier"_ stated Serina as she look at the rest of the people in the room with a rise eyebrow if anyone look close enough.

A long silence entered the room as nothing was heard but the static of the communications area. Even the Spartans were dumbfounded to hear this, this kid was far stronger, faster and tougher than they were.

Naruto coughed breaking them of their thoughts "The Covenant Base…." He started while Cutter nodded slowly, a bit shocked at what he was hearing. And was sure that Professor Anders would love to look at this one.

"Alright..." Cutter started, slightly sceptic at what he had heard "Let's say I do believe you, can any proof be offered up?" he asked, if this kid had the tech that made a normal soldier stronger because of that suit.

" _Wait, I'm also detecting Nano machines as well as another energy source, no wait, two"_ surprise Serina as she put her hand to her side of her head that seem to intake new information from the scanners from the ship.

Naruto sighed as he went to remove his helmet of his suit that's what the thought of Serina had and the rest of the people in the room "They say actions are louder than words…" Naruto trailed off, opening a slot at the back of the head of the helmet and took out a green glowing chip "Memory chip, audio and visual" he looked to Cutter who paused to think about this for a moment and nodded seen that they use the similar method to see what the grand troops see in action agents the covenant forces.

Naruto walk to the holotable to find a slot that would house his memory chip that slipped into the memory board and a holographic screen came up of Naruto's POV. It at first showed his monitoring of the UNSC base and looking down at Jerome before he left quickly, leaving rustling leafs in his department.

Jerome looked at Naruto with a glance though the younger blond did not notice, the screen than fast forward to a changed seen, to tracking the Marine scouts that was sent out to gather information on the covenant base site, as he was in a tree above them. His vision shifted to a shimmer at the back of the group of hell jumpers, and the Spartans watched on silently while Cutter noted how good his stealth was seen the elite nether notes Naruto was above him.

Naruto slow wrapped his arms around the long neck of the Elite and pulled him up into the trees, for a moment it seem there was a struggle from the Elite but stopped to became visible as Naruto took out a kunai and slit open its throat silently. He waited a minute as the Marine team passed and left, hearing faint complaints from a Rookie about how he heard an Elite, shaking his head in amusement at the trooper lake of trust of a new trooper it seen.

The body of the dead Elite was dropped to the ground as Naruto landed in a crutch, scanning the area for any more threats. His vision next turned to the Covenant base as he smirked **"Kage Bunshin no Justu".**

Eyebrows rose but nearly bulged at seeing four more identical Naruto's appear around the area that overseen the covenant base.

Naruto chuckled a bit at Cutter's bewildered look "My people are known as Shinobi, or to you, Ninjas" Cutter looked at Naruto as he continued "Were able to do feats of superhuman capabilities, manipulation of elements, as Serina described "Enhanced strength and Speed" he emphasized while Cutter nodded slowly, knowing there was a lot more that Naruto had to say but kept it to own thoughts to himself at the moment with the Spartans and Serina watching the video of Naruto moving.

The screen fast forward a gene to see that the area changed, as Naruto climbed up into a new tree to set up his sniper rifle in the higher branches of the tree, with a slight sigh **"Ah…and who first…"** the scope's vision was seen as it eyed the Hunter's at the bases entry.

As the video continue to show Naruto spotting enemy locations, The real Naruto explained to the crew "the Kage Bunshin's no Justu are capable of once dispersing, send information back to the original user, making them great for recon or gathering information" the way he spoke sounded almost professional, though Cutter deduced survival forced his hand at development, making him more mature.

Alice herself was just barely able to keep a pang running through her, she had a soft spot for children when younger.

Naruto onscreen took a breath as he spotted the Kage Bunshin planting explosives near the Vehicle Depot as well as near the ammo supply, he smirked and slid in a single bullet. Bolt action rifle.

Naruto lay back against the trunk of the tree, almost like stone with that single glowing red visor in the darkness. He let out a slow breath as the rain started came down harder and thunder was heard in the background, he spotted the highest ranking officer he could as he spotted the Elite Zealot that was ordering couple of grunts around the command of the base.

Getting a flash of lighting and a second later a roaring crack of thunder was heard, he fired the single bullet that tour its way into the head of the Zealot Elite and out of the back with armour fragments and brain mater with no one noticed the falling zealot as rain continue to fall down to wash away the blood that was flowing out the bullet wound.

Alice and Cutter were the most impressed of those in the room, a tactic like that combined with a silencer was that of a master marksman. Jerome watched on rather curiously as Naruto put aside his sniper rifle and made an odd hand sign that moment later set off the explosives that was seen even to the UNSC ground troops.

This sent confusion and shock among the remaining forces occupying at the base as grunts run around screaming out of the minds in panic with the Sangheili trying to get in control or receive orders, with one shot and some explosive tags that Naruto Kage Bunshin had set up beforehand that had taken out a vital commander and sent the troops into chaos without knowing what was happening. That was the tactic worthy of a Spartan.

Naruto swung down and put the sniper rifle on his back at the same time before landing on the ground in a crouch getting information on enemy positons, he jumped off the Cliff and down below was the Vehicle Depot. With a crushing landing, he smashed his right fist through the hood of the T-26 AGC Wraith (Primary armored fighting vehicle for ground forces; blind spot/relatively weak rear armor) and tore out a scared grunt.

" **BOO!"**

"AAHHHAHAHA DEVIL!" screamed the grunt.

It try to wrestle from his grip before Naruto letting go as it started to running away, scared of it life screaming out that the devil is hear.

Naruto chuckled before slapping an explosive tag inside the tank before flipping off, two T-32 RAV Ghosts (Primary reconnaissance/rapid attack vehicle; very little protection for the pilot) spotted the blond in the suit and fired at him, charging.

Naruto whipped out his daito with his left hand and either slashed sideways to get both Ghosts and the pilots in them a second later both half's could be seen that, they were sliced clean in half, this got surprised looks from Cutter and Serina while understanding from red team of how the vehicles were cleanly sliced.

Next he detonated the Wraith behind him and with an explosion, shrapnel went flying past him **"what a lovey day"** he muttered before dashing forward with speed that a Spartan II shouldn't have, he caught the attempted slash of an T1 EW/S Energy sword and twisted the arm, breaking the bone of a nay visible Elite, as he flung the Elite over his head as it was flowing in the air that later smashed into a Hunters shield with the spikes sticking out of the nay dead Elite chest that later flung it of its shield as it moved to attack the alone shinobi.

Naruto saw that the attention was on him and saw another Ghost charge at him, this time, Naruto did something deferent staring to run to the Ghost and dodging the plasma rounds from it and at the last moment skid under it as it missed him by the skin of his teeth with his daito with wind chakra that easily slice clean the Ghost down the middle, as he whipped up a Plasma Pistol from the Elite that pilot the Ghost and fired at some energy coils that detonated after a few shots, Naruto kicked himself up and flipped over an Hunter that was charging at him, landing right on its back, he stabbed a kunai into the few weak points and putting an explosion tag inside of the hunters armor it had and kicked off and jumped up high, landing on the ruined sniper outpost and making the same hand sign. It detonated the explosion tag that killed the Hunter, and a squad of Grunts around it.

Just as soon He was taking fire in the outpost from a Covenant Sniper on the building and turret at the base of the same building with combined fire, it wore away at the material of metal and stone as he dashed across the rooftop, in half a second, he sheathed the daito and took out his sniper rifle, in the blink of an eye he had loaded the rifle and fired, piercing the Jackal through its eye, where the bullet went through the scope of a T52 SAR focus rifle was.

Seconds later He swiftly took out another bullet and reloaded his rifle and fired once more, hitting the Plasma compartment of the Turret making it explode killing the grunt inside it. He jumped off the building and landed on the ground, shouldering the sniper rifle after reload it, he sighed aloud as he observed the destruction. **"Huh, that's it?"** to his answer he was slowly surrounded by Elites that had survived and dropped their cloaking technology. Along with igniting their Energy swords, flanked by a single Hunter that he had thrown an Elite at earlier, Naruto sighed annoyingly **"Well…who won't some…"** he muttered before putting the sniper rifle on his back. He got into a fight stance and smirked before the first charged, Naruto ducked under the swing and swung his heel behind the Elite's knee, it faltered as Naruto slammed his elbow into the back of its head, he swivelled, taken the body of the Elite and turned as another Energy Sword tried piercing him from behind but end up in the Elite chest he was holding, Naruto then attached an explosive tag to its back and kicked the corpse unto two Elites and exploded, killing several more Elites as he saw fire build up, he swivelled and caught the wrist of an Elite who growled and roared in his face in anger and rage at the loss of his comrades.

" **Phew! Two words "Breath" and "Mints"** Naruto muttered before smashing his foot aside his face, the mandibles were broken as Naruto spun, slashing open its stomach with a kunai and dropped it, he kicked upside another Elite's chin and flipped, pointing at an Elite with four flanking him.

" **Lightning Release: current flow"**

At this, a spear of lighting tore through the Covenant soldiers like butter and cauterized the wounds as some were stripped of limbs and such before hitting the floor dead.

As Naruto landed feet first and saw the lone hunter **"And then one was left.."** the Hunter roared in agony and rage as it charged at Naruto who stood his ground as it swung it's massive metal shield at Naruto, seminally it passed through the blond and it slowly stopped, Naruto had his daito unsheathed and the speed it was drawn was unparalleled (Think Ice Alchemist vs Bradley).

For a second, they stood and the Hunter had slashes appear all over its body with blood spewing from its form as it was dead before hitting the ground.

Naruto took out a white cloth from his trench coat and wiped the blood off of his blade, his attention was cut when a covenant Carbine was shot inches from his head, and he didn't even flinch before dodging several more shots from the Covenant Spec Ops elite.

Naruto himself turned invisible much to the shock of the occupants "The technology of the Covenant's Invisibility does not make them "Invisible" per se, rather it just bends the light around the individual in question, I could make some for your people if I had the resources" Naruto informed them but that last part was mostly musing to himself.

They watched as Naruto taunted the Elite in question before reducing it to nothing but a mist of blood which got a green in the face look from Cutter. Though it did come up as to how the war started and why the Covenant was fighting humanity in the first place.

Naruto in the video, next went to the main base and proceeded to wipe it clean of Covenant forces, the conversation Naruto had with the elite was sarcastic mostly with some underlying sense of bitterness, the Spartans could easily see that Naruto hated the Covenant, but the figures leading it, it made senses "Blame the wielder, not the weapon".

It went dark as Red team burst into the room. Silence echoed for a few minutes as Naruto took back the chip and slipped it back into his helmet. Cutter contemplated what he had just seen, ONI was sure to get involved later while the Spartan's contemplated their chances of fighting the war with Naruto's help, it seemed he had a far better understanding of Covenant tech than even they did, as well as having the invisibility technology himself.

Cutter broke the silence "Now, can I ask why are you here?" he asked Naruto who glanced at him while Serina stayed quiet "Not much of a life here, if you haven't noticed" he responded but sighed aloud "Excuse my bluntness, it's been a year since I've had any social contact" he smiled bitterly, reminding Cutter of the veterans of Harvest during first contact war.

Cutter nodded his understanding "Understandable, but perhaps we could help out each other" he got raised brows from Naruto as he continued "We currently have no FTL drive, the main reason we came to this system, was to get an old Colony Ship FTL, out of date but we can make it'll work" he saw Naruto's thoughtful look.

"How much have the Covenant pushed you back that last ten years?" he asked while Cutter raised a brow of confused, answering the unasked question, Naruto spoke "Interrogation" he answered simply while Cutter shoved down a shiver of fear at the thought of him interrogating an Elite.

"As far as the UNSC in general? We've only been able to slow them down" answered Jerome "Their technology is far superior to ours, and they outnumber us considering our fleet is smaller".

"During the early days, ground battles were useless in victories. Spartans won on the field but we could never take our success into space, as the Covenant is more advanced and is able to take down a large number of our ships with only a small number".

That came from Douglas's input as Alice finished "We Spartans however have had pyrrhic success over the Covenant, but not much to do a crippling blow to them".

Naruto nodded slowly, putting a thought process in "Alright, I'll help you get the FTL drive" he responded finally "And I'd like a chance to join the UNSC that is if a position is open".

Cutter was surprised but saw the sheer determination in Naruto's eye and chuckled inwardly "Alright, because it sounds to me like you know where it is".

Naruto chuckled at his observation and nodded "Yep, under the monument at the centre of the village." He cocked his head downwards "I think only me and you guys will be needed for this mission, I know the ins and outs" he saw Cutter nod his understanding ''ok then I make the call to bring back all ground troops back on board the Spirit'' said Cutter as he went to his command chair to give the order.

As they left, Naruto picked up the helmet and sighed leaving with the Spartans "There is a small contingent in the cave system where the FTL drive is, normally it would take heavy equipment to move it, right?" he asked Jerome who nodded as he had an enquiring look underneath his helmet at Naruto's question.

"I have a better way to get it out, and less of a hassle, besides, I'd rather not wait for the welcoming committee when they return" that got agreements mentally from the rest of red team as they head down to the hanger.

(Ten Minutes Later – Hanger Area)

People sent questionable glances at the team of Spartans along with a single armoured parson that was accompanying them, Jerome was giving the basic rundown on the weapons the UNSC used and handed Naruto an assault rifle.

"That's the MA37 ICWS, standard issue UNSC. Uses 7.62 calibre rounds with a capacity of thirty-" Jerome was cut off by Naruto who rapidly inserting a clip and cocked it with a sharp click and the safety turned off.

"I get it" he responded amusedly and shook his head before putting the safety back on. He looked at Douglas and took his sniper rifle back "And this is mine" he tapped a seal on his palm and the sniper rifle disappeared in a puff of smoke before getting on the pelican.

Douglas chuckled "He's got spirit" he remarked before getting aboard himself with two M7 Submachine–Guns while Alice had her usual sniper rifle.

Jerome felt his lips twitch in amusement before taking up a DMR and several clips before climbing aboard the Pelican. Naruto put on the helmet with a slight hiss and click **"The monument has some Covenant guard stations set up at the cave entrances, I know a few ways around them"** he said in his metallic voice.

Jerome nodded, he had to admit Naruto knew his tactics and geography good enough for a Spartan. He saw Alice and Douglas get ready before the Pelican started taking off. The blond put the MA137 on his back and crossed his arms, waiting to reach his planet's surface.

(Ten minutes later Planet Surface – Konohagakure no Sato)

Naruto felt his boots meet the ground as the Pelican was waved off, he scanned his surrounding's with the MA137 sits before the area was deemed secure.

"Do this by the book Red Team" Cutter sounded on the Com channel, Naruto was given one earlier and heard the communication "In and out, best of luck" it ended as Naruto stared for a moment at the decrepit Hokage Monument before shaking his head **"This way"** he gestured, stealth was the main option here as for the next few minutes consisted of avoiding border patrols as Naruto had earlier thinned their numbers, the UNSC Marine forces were more than likely securing the base for any technology to be taken back to the spirit of fire.

Reaching the far right side of the Monument, Naruto stopped and looked around the corner spotting some Elites with a squad of Grunts, there was a setup of snipers and turrets as well. He even spotted a Wraith before tearing down a section of tarp that was heavily camouflaged as well as genjutsu layered, getting Red Team's attention seeing theirs was nothing there before hand.

Silence was all the message needed as they started down the cave, the dripping of water and sound of feet was unmistakable. As Naruto stopped the team from entering the cave **"Wait here, they have sentries in every hall"** Red Team looked at one another before Naruto jumped up to the ceiling of the cave and no surprised looks crossed Red Team, hell they expected him to bring the dead back at this rate.

Naruto walked above using chakra before drawing out two kunai's as he silence dropped down behind two Elites, as he jammed both kunai's into one's throat area before jammed the second ones head of the other. He tapped the cave wall twice, three times before Red Team came around the corner.

"Have the Covenant reached the Colony ship since you've been around?" asked Douglas while Naruto shook his head **"Genjutsu keeps it hidden from any one"** that got a brow raised from him though Naruto couldn't see it, he merely sensed his confusion before leading into a massive cave area where all the sections met. The blond looked at Jerome **"Can you get to the engineering section on your own? The mechanism release for the FTL drive would be there, right?"**

Jerome nodded "Think you can take them?" he asked, only to get silence as Naruto disappeared signalling that he had used his light bending seals to make himself invisible.

"Damn, we need those for the corps" muttered Douglas before making their way down a ramp of rock and dirt, they moved silently among the rocks, hiding from snipers and turret positions as Naruto took down each one silence as a ghost with one the wiser '' **well that was piss easy''** whispered Naruto as he continue his bloody work.

With red team finding their way to the door entrance, to the Colony ship that looked to be beyond repair and the outside hull was riddled with holes from stones and crust section of the ship, using one of the ventilation shafts that was still user bull, as they clambered in to the engineer room and making shore that the FTL drive is working and prepared to release the FTL drive from its housing.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The blood of an Elite was splattered across a communication console as Naruto sat away from the alit area, idly twirling a kunai, he had to admit they were stubborn bastards before being killed. He heard groaning and no doubt knew that this would attract covenant attention through the caves.

" **Jerome, do this quick."** Naruto spoke into his com channel **"We'll have company in a few minutes"**

"I know" shot back Jerome through the channel "Were going to overload the engines before leaving, this'll decimate the next few square miles of forces as well as keeping knowledge of your being out of the hands of the Covenant hands and any information on location of any UNSC control planets"

Naruto went silent while Douglas chuckled into the channel "He shut you up" the blond twitched his eyebrow **"Fuck you"** he responded while he heard chuckling on the other end.

"Children…" muttered Alice as the mechanism was released and a crash sounded out as the FTL drive hit the ground, the lights glowed but show any damaged. Naruto swiftly made his way over to the engineer area and took out a scroll. He swiftly began to design a seal complex enough to handle something of this size and weight. One of the lessons of fuuinjutsu is that it can only contain as much weight as the more complex it is. Namely the reasons behind the Shiki Fuuin.

As Red Team exited the upper levels, they saw a massive puff of smoke go up and a crouching Naruto rolling up a scroll. Douglas went silent. Jerome stared "Is that…"

Naruto simply nodded while the Spartans look at each over getting the feeling that the Captain going to get a future headache with this one, back on the bright of the spirit of fire Cutter was pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir?" Professor Anders asked Cutter in a concerning matter.

"I have a feeling my career is going to get a lot more complicated in the near future…" he muttered to himself, confusing Anders while Serena looked on amusedly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's senses screamed danger before catching a Needler and flicked it back at a Grunt before exploding right at its face **"Time to leave! How much time till the ship overloads?"** he asked while Jerome responded "An hour, let's get going now" he spoke calmly, firing his DMR a few times that killed two Elites.

Alice spotted one with a Fuel Rod cannon and fired her rifle with a vicious crack that tore open the elite's skull. But the elite in it last moments of live pulled the trigger sadly it fired at the wrong way, but it did hit a turret defence the Covenant brought that brought red team some luck.

The cave was starting to get destabilized as Naruto cursed as he fired his MA37 a few times, killing off some Grunts and a single Elite. He tossed several kunai behind himself with explosive tags, as they quickly sprinted down the exit as the cave collapsed behind the group crushing the last of the covenant forces.

With a plough of dust and stone emerging from the cave entrance, Naruto shouted **"Captain Cutter, get the "Spirit of Fire" down here quick, we got about an hour before the colony ship's engines go critical".**

Cutter heard that through the com channel and nodded "Serina, get us down to the surface, order all personal pulled back as well, we've got an FTL drive to pick up" he went over to the holotable to observe the landscape for a place to land "Meet four clicks west Red Team, there's a wide area for us to pick up the FTL drive".

Naruto paused and smirked mischievously **"We don't have a vehicle, but I have something else"** he informed Red team as they broke of their surroundings.

"Ninja trick, eh?" asked Douglas, glancing at Naruto who nodded **"Just put your hand on my shoulder and we'll get there, before you can say no crap, alright?"** he knew Douglas was sceptical for a moment but nodded slowly as Jerome did first with Alice's hand on Jerome's shoulder and Douglas's own on Alice's shoulder.

Naruto concentrated his chakra and murmured **"Hirashin no Jutsu"** he and Red Team flickered out of view in a yellow flash as the Hokage Monument crumbled unto the Covenant forces trying to flee.

As Captain Cutter witnessed the surrounding area of the Spirit of Fire, he caught sight of a mountain of sorts collapsing and determined that was Red team last know location getting a frown from cutter worried what happen to red team.

"Captain Cutter, we are ready for pick up and waiting with the FTL drive" reported Jerome as Cutter walked over to the communications station and responded "Glad to hear it Red Team, we'll send down a pair of pelican to-" he stopped and blinked "Didn't I just contact you two minutes ago?" he asked slowly.

"Naruto, sir" came Douglas's input while Cutter groaned muttering "That boy is going to either be a gold mine or my paperwork on my desk" he shook his head before looking to a communication's sergeant "Order all forces to retreat and return to the Spirit of Fire, I want us off this planet in the next hour" he saw a nod and a flurry of orders that were typed into the computer along with voice commands.

(Fifty Five Minutes Later)

Naruto watched on as a pair of pelican loaded the FTL drive, along with Red Team as he sat on the hood of a Warthog, glancing around he saw the last of ODST along with Marine forces being picked up by Pelicans and UH-144 Falcons (primary air-to-ground support/transport VTOL) alike.

A Falcon touched ground as the FTL drive was securely put in, the clamps closed up, signifying the drive was working.

"We are green lights go, I repeat, green lights go" reported Cutter "Red Team" a cough, he sighed "And Naruto, return to ship, were leaving".

"You sure about leaving your planet?" asked Douglas as they boarded the Falcon one by one. Naruto just shrugged as he took off his helmet with a slight hiss revealing his face and hair "Everything I lived for and fought for once, is gone now" he smiled sadly "I'd probably be more of a use to you guys and humanity at this point in time".

"What changed your mind?" asked Alice as they went airborne, Naruto paused and sighed aloud "I have to admit, when the Covenant invaded at first, it was all about survival, everyone I knew and loved, dead by their plasma bombardment" he shook his head of the memories "Have to admit, there were times when I wanted it all to end" that got silence in return before it was broken as they were airborne.

"But..." Naruto started, looking across the landscape and the ruins of Konoha "I promised myself something, not to let the same thing that happened to me, to them" he referred to humanity "Guess I just want to save a shitload of people" at that, they relaxed slightly as they entered the hanger.

As they exited, Captain Cutter greeted them "Well done Red Team" and he looked to Naruto "and to you as well Naruto, as soon as we get back to the UNSC, I'll put through the paperwork for a recommendation on my part" he informed Naruto whom smiled and nodded.

Their small celebration was broken by Anders who came up "Sir, Serina detected a slip space rupture." She cut in, Cutter looked at her sharply "What?" he asked, sounding rather worried by the fact of a Covenant Ship.

"A Covenant Cruiser has been detected at the edge of the system" she informed him seriously "We need to go now, sir"

Concern and worry spread through the ranks while none noticed Naruto, whom had a flicker of an idea in mind….

Authors Note

Hey everyone so got this chapter up faster than I thought and things are really heating up in this story, next chapter will show Naruto's technological skills in modifying the Spirit of Fire during a space fire between them and the Covenant Ship, please wait for the next thrilling chapter.


	3. The begin of the legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

The begin of the legacy

(12 march 2532 Military calendar location on board of Covenant Cruiser)

As the Covenant Cruiser hummed with movement. One could idly muse how beautiful it looked in space as sleek and deadly, oh but this Elite that commanded this ship took great pleasure in what he had accomplished not just a year ago, a sever threat to the Great Journey and the hierarchs, many had died in the attack he had placed upon the world visited not just a year ago.

His name wasfiza 'Kacamee, a minor family in the Covenant that had taken this great quest and done great deeds to please the hierarchs, and even eliminated the people of a world that would have posed a great threat to the greatest of their warriors if the UNSC ever discovered them.

Now, he was going to eliminate one that was as strong as the Demon's them self's that fought against his brothers. The devil Warrior, as he was spoken of in whispers among the Sangheili about how this one warrior last of its kind nether to be seen until it strikes with the mite of the Element's them self's.

"Report!" barked fiza, the Zealot class Elite "How long…" he growled out to the frightened Grunt "W-were just arriving Shipmaster!" he informed him, in a cowardly manner.

Fiza nodded, his golden armour glinted as he flared his mandibles for a moment in thought, he heard the scanner beeping and the Grunt spoke up quickly so as not to anger his master "Shipmaster, ship detected, just left orbit!"

At this, fiza gave the version of a grin as he sat in the hover chair, it was time to eradicate those who went against the instruments of the gods.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Captain James Gregory Cutter frowned as he mentally check listed the status of the ship, while it was now in a functional manner, it was unable to deal with a threat such as this. The Archer missiles were functional as well as the MAC cannon, but the current conditions of the ship would not last, not much of a chance against a Covenant Cruiser.

" _Captain"_ piped up Serina _"It is recommended we flee on our current course, as we do not have an ample defence or offense against the Covenant Ship"_

Cutter scratched his chin to calm his nerves of steel and spoke "What is the status of the FTL drive?" he asked while she paused for a moment _"At Sixty five percent, just forty five minutes-"_

"Forty five minutes is too long" he muttered to himself as he turned his gaze to the bridge observation area, eyeing the Covenant Ship, almost as if it were on a pleasure cruise in destroying them in less than scrape metal

"Charge up the MAC cannon, full charge. I want a retaliatory strike if possible" he got a nod from the gunnery officer before looking to Serina "Status on the missile pods?" he asked at the AI whom paused for a moment _"Ready and waiting your orders sir"._

As the rest of the crew prepared, one waited calmly in deep thought. Naruto leaned near the wall and had a thoughtful look on his face "Cutter, this ship doesn't have shields like the Covenant's?" he asked, coming up to the holotable.

"No, all attempts at reverse engineering their tech failed otherwise" he answered, looking at a time for when the Cruiser came in range.

Naruto frowned a bit at that before looking up "I have an idea, that is, if you're willing to listen" Cutter glanced at saw that same familiar determined look in his eye before his attention was on the younger blond.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"So let me get this straight, you'll be placing these "Seals" at specific points on the Spirit of Fire, and using the heat from the exhaust of the MAC cannon, you'll power a shield for the ship?" said a very sceptical Jerome and wondered if the blond was insane.

Naruto smiled innocently "Bluntly, yes" he responded with a shrug "And I'll explain everything in due time, while we don't have an enemy breathing down our necks". He got stared at for a few seconds before Jerome sighed aloud for the first time Naruto had heard.

Naruto slipped on his helmet as it made a hissing noise **"Besides, give me some credit after what I've done in the past few hours"** he pointed out while Jerome reluctantly nodded as they were in the hanger, Jerome was going to pilot the Pelican while Naruto had sent a Kage Bunshin to make the transfer seals needed from the exhaust to the Youkai enhanced seals.

" _Be warned red team, we only have half an hour until they reach firing range, fifteen minutes for their fighters-"_ serinastarted to say.

" **W** **e get it, were low on time, just like when we picked up the FTL drive"**

Naruto responded annoyingly making her smirk knowing she was right. As Red Team entered in case the Covenant arrived a bit early, Alice had with her a M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser. Next, Douglas had a DMR just in case they boarded with Jerome at the pilot seat and Naruto attached his sniper rifle to his back.

Naruto then took out a hand held case from a seal on his left thigh, he zipped it open and showed more three dozen sniper bullets.

" **These, are Mercury tipped, explosive rounds. These'll burn through the metal of a banshee quite nicely"** Naruto answered the unasked question while Alice and Douglas nodded as he slipped in a round and placed the pack at his left thigh. But smiled to himself knowing he injected his own chakra into the bullets.

The Pelican took off as they first went to the front of the ship in less than sixty seconds "You better hope this works, Namikaze" Cutter spoke into the communication channel ''Or else this is going to be a short career for you".

" **Hmm, same for the fact of "Shortest flight with new FTL drive"** shot back naruto while he smiled a bit at the fact he could joke even in bad times.

Stopping just above the top of the ship's bridge the pave low opened as Naruto used chakra to stick to the metal material of the ship hull as he heard nothing but his breathing. Using his seals, he was able to keep an almost infinite amount of air filtering into his suit, it then took the air that was dirty and recycled it into new air, making it the perfect battle suit in space.

Naruto took out more than several pieces of paper with complex and intricate seal writing before setting it up in a pattern that was like a four point star that was set up on the far left side and another set that was on the right, they glowed a vivid red before powering down, in standby mode.

Naruto had over the years compiled his resources of Youkai as explosives or power sources, with a little overwriting on the seals and some altercation, he could get up a sufficiently powered shield. He smirked a little, the Covenant were practically considered Demons, so why not give a taste of their own medicine? Add a little insult to injury.

" **Oi, Jerome"** he spoke through the radio **"How, much of a punch can MAC cannon make in a Covenant Cruiser?"** he asked at last while Jerome arched a brow under his helmet at the question through the radio "A lucky shot? One, two if you want me to be accurate. Why?" he asked last rather wary.

" **Oh, no reason"** he responded simply while shaking his head before returning to the Pelican. Jerome cocked a brow and decided that he shouldn't know the answer to the "Why".

(Ten Minutes Later)

After the seals were set up, and the transference seals as well, it was all set as the Covenant Cruiser was not just five minutes away, a wave of T-27 XMF Space Banshee's (most common interceptor/escort spacecraft; unshielded, but extremely manoeuvrable) and T-52 TC Phantom's (Primary ground support/troop carrier; heavy armour is virtually immune to damage) with landing parties in side them to drop down unto the Spirit of Fire outer hull.

Red Team along with Naruto were atop the ship as they descended. Naruto fired once and with the bullet enhanced by chakra as it tore, through the first Banshee like a piece of paper, and the one behind it.

"Got to get, some of those" mused Alice to herself as she fired up the Spartan Laser, making their way to the airlock, it closed behind them as the Pelican had dropped them off earlier.

"All personnel, this is Captain Cutter, Alpha level battle conditions, all troops stand by to repel boarders!"

His voice sounded out across the audio speakers as Cutter grimaced when the ship finally came into view, he waited for a moment and ordered "Fire the Missiles" he said calmly as the pods opened up and fired up.

" _Launching, three, two, one-"_

At the end of Serina's statement, over two hundred fifty missiles were fired at the Covenant Cruiser, to hopefully weaken it's ship's shields.

(Covenant Ship)

Fiza looked on in a form of sadistic amusement as the human vessel while bigger, fired upon them. He enjoyed his prey greatly when they fussed against him. "Shipmaster, the enemy's attack approach".

"Let it come" he said simply as he fixed his gaze like a shark eyeing a seal in the ocean, his fingers intertwined as he put his clasped hand in front of his face and elbows on the arm chairs "Let their hope go up, so we shall crush it to dust" he hissed out the last part as a glimmer of sadistic came to his eye's.

(On the bridge of Spirit of Fire)

Naruto looked at his watch as he had his helmet under his arm "Forty five seconds until they return fire" he sighed aloud as the gaze of the Spartans cool as ice with unflinching wills even at the Covenant Cruiser.

"This better work son, otherwise…" Cutter didn't need to say anything else since everyone caught the underline, hanging statement.

As the missiles impacted, it hit the shields not doing much damage, finally it returned fire with bolts of plasma fired at the starboard side of the Spirit of Fire.

"Brace for impact!" said aloud Cutter at the same thing into the ship's announcing system.

"Don't you need to sit?" asked a rather nervous Anders looking at Naruto, while she understood that he was taken off the planet for a reason but never knew why completely.

"I'll be fine" he said casually in response just as the plasma torpedoes impacted on their starboard side as it tore into spirit of fire and Naruto went wide eyed as he got damage report on the starboard side, one level decompressed and another burned severely.

"Damn it!" cursed Cutter ''seal those pressure doors where we been hit'' ordered cutter to his crew while Naruto checked his chakra reserves and flickered out of view with a Hirashin, much to the dismay of the Spartans.

(With Naruto)

Naruto appeared on top of the Spirit of Fire, he had his helmet on and dashed forward, forgetting his trench coat inside his room on the spirit of fire, he took off the sniper rifle on his back and fired at a Banshee that was behind him, swiftly reloading, he used chakra to run faster towards the back end of the ship. (Think Shield World Level: Halo Wars).

He reached the seals just as another plasma torpedo was fired, in the back ground, GA-TL1 Longswords (Primary A/X strike fighter; extremely versatile platform) were seen in dogfights against the Banshee's and T-31 XMF Seraphs (superiority fighter; heavy shields, but extremely manoeuvrable) in a desperate attempt to hold off a single cruiser.

Naruto saw the mistake he had made and swiftly used his youkai to repair the line he missed and held his breath as the torpedo came ever closer and Impacted on the Spirit of Fire.

But then a red shimmer appeared over the Spirit of Fire, alleviating him of a long held breath as he decided to wait out the battle.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

He expected death, yes, Captain Cutter did. He stared in shock and bewilderment that the ship survived the impact, even more so of the red shimmering shield.

The crew cheered a bit before refocusing "Sir! MAC cannon is charged to the fullest and awaiting your orders!"

Cutter did an uncharacteristic smirk "Fire, Full Charge!" he ordered as the MAC cannon fired at the stunned Covenant ship and tore into and through its midsection in less than an minuet. That surprised Cutter as Naruto spoke over the com _"Hey sir, I made it just in time, eh?"_ he questioned in an amused tone that had a laugh to it.

Cutter slumped down in his chair to the relief and amusement of Anders as he spoke "Yes…yes you did…"

" _I did the favour of adding a few tricks of my own to your MAC round. Looks like that was one hell of a success"_

Anders ran a hand through her hair to calm her nerves, but smiled nonetheless that they had struck gold with this kid.

" _Honestly…"_ Naruto spoke, observing the tearing up of the ship _"It's a beautiful sight from up here"_ he remarked as the Long Swords took down what remained of the Seraphs and Banshees.

(Covenant Ship)

Fiza watched with great satisfaction as the first round tore through the Spirit of Fire on its starboard side. But was greatly shocked as some sort of shielding appeared on the human's vessels, he was used to human ships yes, along with the MAC cannon, he faced as well, the rounds on this one were terrifyingly faster and cut through his ship much easier compared to others that had fallen prey to his power.

"Shipmaster! The core is near to overloading, sub light engines are down as well as slip space drive!" informed his second in command, wearing a Major's armour that was suited for Spec Ops.

"Decompression has happened on several levels as well too, we must abandon ship!"

Fizarounded on his second in command as the computers and power generators sparked with electricity "And let the humans get away with this…humility! No, we will make them see the errors of their ways. Get what troops are alive to the boarding pods as well as the dropships, they took our ship. And we shall take theirs" his tone held passion and rage that he had failed the Covenant in defeating a single ship.

The Spec Op's Sangheili paused and nodded mutely, he dared not enrage his master beyond reasoning.

(Spirit of Fire)

The crew and soldiers cheered alike as they watched the destruction of the Covenant Ship. Handshakes and brotherly hugs abound, the enemy fighters were mopped up and taken down as well, a few casualties came with the decompression and burning of the first torpedo but the time for mourning would arrive later.

Douglas leaned on the wall outside the bridge halls with his arms crossed "Heh, he did it" he shook his head "Seems we night have a chance after all" he murmured lowly.

Jerome smiled though no one could see it, a small victory that meant a large one to the UNSC.

" _I hate to break the celebration you guys…"_ started Naruto over the Com channel in the bridge _"I'm spotting Covenant drop ships as well as boarding pods"._

Cutter's eyes widened, survivors on a last desperate attempt to destroy or capture the Spirit of Fire "All hands repel boarders! Non-essential personnel should make their way to safe areas guarded by Marines and ODST! This is an order from Captain Cutter!"

That snapped others of their celebrations, with renewed vigour they manned their defences with their lives and courage abound.

"Red Team, gear up and suit for battle, Naruto, how are things on your end?"

(With Naruto)

Naruto's finger pressed to the side of his helmet _"Well, let's say I have things in hand…."_ He trailed off as he was surrounded by Covenant Forces, Grunts, Elites and Hunters alike while some glared at the red visor cybernetic ninja that killed off many of their kind in the last year.

" _I'm busy, be back in a few minutes"_ he turned off the radio before Cutter had a chance to respond. He glanced at a few Elites that armed their Energy swords and Carbines along with Plasma Pistols.

Naruto cracked his neck and grinned under his helmet **"So…who's first?"** he asked slowly unsheathing his daito, he got out an M7 Submachine Gun and cocked it ready as the first elite charged at him.

(With Red Team)

The Hanger was the most troublesome as Alice mused to herself, firing her Sniper rifle once and killing a Hunter though a very narrow slit in its front neck armour. A round ejected itself from the rifle as ODST and Marine alike gave out orders and did suppressing fire.

Paul flung two grenades in the direction of where a pair of Grunts were setting up a plasma turret "Damn it, someone toss me a MA37 Clip!"

A nameless Marine tossed two extra clips at Chris Sand as he caught them and reloading, firing down the sights as he took down the shields of one Elite and Paul killed it with a shot from his DMR.

"Not bad rook" he commented before firing several more times, killing Grunts hiding behind the wreckage of their drop ship they tried crashing into the hanger.

All across the ship, Covenant forces had a slightly difficult time dealing with the soldiers of earth that they considered weak and unimpressive as a race. Boy did they have their thoughts wrong as they fought with twice the vigour they had encountered during the Five-Year Harvest campaign.

Fizaran his Energy Blade through a marine that gasped in pain as it exited at the back, he grabbed the human by the head and scoffed in disgust as he threw the now dead marine aside like trash.

He rushed forward, unexpectedly zigzagged then jumped and smashed down a crate as he slashed down two Marines, Paul, the ODST had his DMR slashed at the half as he scurried back, reaching for his M6C pistol.

Fizagrabbed a stubborn human that was named Chris and he growled softly brining him to his face "My face will be the last thing you will ever-"

He felt a flash of heat and pain as two of his mandibles were shot off cleanly, and the surprised was that Chris was dropped to the ground, swiftly getting up and grabbing his MA37, he fired off to the flank as some Covenant tried getting around them.

"Who dares…?"

" **Hey asshole, kiss kiss spilt lips"** came the mocking metallic tone of one Naruto as Fiza eyed the devil warrior with anger as the sniper rifle smoked for a bit. He was about fifteen feet away but determined the rifle was fired from a longer range as he put it on his back.

"You! You are the devil that slay my brothers mercilessly!" he recognized from the reports earlier.

" **So? I returned the favour when you slaughtered my people"** shot back Naruto, slight anger in the metallic tone. He took off the helmet and tossed it aside "I figure I could at least let you die by my blade". He pointed his daito and Fizacocked his head "Impossible, my second in command would have slaughtered you, along with all the troops he brought!"

In response, Naruto took something from behind his back and dropped down a helmet as he kicked it to the Elite Ship Master's fleet. His eyes widened, it was that of his second in command.

"You will pay tenfold" he uttered in anger and rage as the two charged, ignoring the fighting ongoing between their forces. Clashing the daito and energy sword, the Ship Master was decently surprised as he drew back, slashing, it was surprising simple to block as well as fight against.

But there were two key differences between the two fighters. Naruto was much more calm and decisive, as a result with Kyuubi, he gained such maturity with that training. Fiza however, let the praise of his peers go to his head and let his own arrogance build, never once taking in the fact that he was fallible, and completely ignored the fact the Spirit of Fire made itself a target in a clear area.

The two clashed with sparks coming off each other's swords, intricate sword patterns developed with complex manoeuvres between locks and slashes along with hand to hand mixed in, all in all, it looked like a dance of death.

Naruto jabbed forward sharply, he dodged a backhand from Fiza and rolled forward, slashing at his tendons, it cut a bit as he jerked back and Naruto took out a kunai from a seal on his palm, flicking it, it pierced the hand of his enemy, surprising Fiza with his speed and with a charge of chakra he smashed his fist with a dashing run, it shattered his left ribs and sent him flying to a ruined Warthog's hood, it smashed in as he went limp in his arm.

Naruto scowled at the fact this was the one who had destroyed his world. He glanced around, noting how the returning fire of the Covenant was dying down, slowly the stragglers were killed off. He sighed aloud as Red Team came forward, making sure that the area was safe, Douglas left the hanger moments ago to secure other areas of the ship as Alice monitored from the rafters above.

"You alright?" asked Jerome while Naruto nodded calmly "I'll need a moment with the Zealot over there" he jabbed a thumb to the unconscious elite who was embedded into the Warthog.

Jerome cocked a brow but nodded slowly as Naruto went over, sheathing his daito. The blond took out a scroll as he bent down and got to a knee, he mentally reviewed a certain jutsu before he felt pain.

He saw an Energy pierce his chest , and through his spine he felt himself lifted off the ground "Foolish human, did you truly think I'd let my guard down?" he asked with an equivalent of a sneer as he pinned Naruto to a Pelican, Jerome's eyes widened upon seeing the so called invincible shinobi go down.

Fizaquickly got to his feet and flipped the crushed warthog onto a squad of Marines, two dodged but two more were crushed with another wounded badly.

He ran towards the exit, knowing the other Spartans were busy in other areas, he could also damage the vital sections of this crude ship to tell tales of his heroic downfall.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

His head whipped around in shock, as did heads of the Marines and ODST alike as Naruto tore out the Energy Sword, the wound healed as the suit quickly moulded what was lost, he stomped once and caught a M319 GL Grenade Launcher.

"Catch" he said simply before firing the grenade launcher, it went flying at the Shipmaster's chest, too shocked to react as he was hit with an explosion that tore into his skin and caused third degree burns, he was knocked with the force so much, he went flying out of the hanger door and dented the hall that lead into the hanger in the first place.

Naruto felt the Grenade Launcher hiss of smoke before dropping it with a loud clang as he picked up his daito, Jerome wanting to kill that Elite himself, stared at Naruto in wonderment, shock and surprise all in one. "I'll be at the bridge if you need me" he stated simply before walking towards the elevator and pasting Jerome and handed him a scroll, he began to leave as if nothing happened, he ignored the medics that wanted to inspect him for damage.

The Marines and ODST gave wide berth for Naruto, some were too shocked to say anything, and some gave congratulations, thanks, even a slap to the shoulder. But some were quiet at what they had seen.

Jerome eyed the scroll quietly before sighing to himself.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Cutter sighed as he got the last of the patrols that mopped up the Covenant Forces, he shook his head, and it was going to be a field day for ONI when they read the report on what happened at Harvest, Arcadia and the shield world. But most of all, it was mainly on Naruto that they survived, knowing that these "Seals" would be made by him, mass production was a likely thing.

He was cut from his musings when Red Team entered the bridge "Status?" he asked at Jerome who reported "Sir, enemy in the Hanger in neutralized" he informed while Cutter nodded his understanding and sat down in his chair.

"There's more" he stated as though it were a fact.

Jerome nodded.

"Naruto sir" he said seriously while Cutter groaned inwardly, he was right, today was not his day. It seemed his upcoming recruit had more than meets the eye.


	4. Talents of the legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Talents of the legacy

(14 march 2531 Military calendar on board Spirit of the fire)

Captain James Gregory Cutter walked down the mess hall getting a meal so he can return to his office and continue the paper work, glancing around every moment or so observing the crew members he watched over. They seemed to be a lot happier as he thought, at the monaet they were in slipstream with the old FTL Drive it would take them a week and maybe two extra days but they would get to Reach, and hopefully get this mess sorted out.

He could overhear the Marines and ODST's talking about kicking the Covenant's ass left and right. It was louder than usual, but he enjoyed it when his crew was light-hearted. Some were even talking about the blond ninja Red Team had picked up. Mostly about how he fought in hand to hand against Elites no less, a feat only accomplished by a Spartan.

He shook his head amusedly, wondering how Lord Terrance Hood would take this information.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in the engineering area, idly watching and moving holograms of different design for a shield generators for the UNSC ships. Earlier, he had given Jerome a scroll that detailed for different types of generators plans and safe to say, Cutter wanted it done but not out of selfish reasons so they can start to manufacture the end design for all ships, the main problem lay in designing it properly with the power source.

But the main problem out of the design was having the matrix of the generator absorb the hit of a plasma torpedo including pulse lasers from CCS class ships that the covenant use agents them. That way, they would take the power and make it theirs, if he used seals that would help there but if he dust that, then he have to think of a way to imprint the seal design on the manufacture line, he mused that as he took away a portion of the shielding design that would never work, and tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

He made a few more modifications, to the latest design with different notes on the side of power charts levels of output, with a sighed aloud and rubbing his eyes. That is until a hand placed a cup of coffee near him and he raised a brow looking at Professor Anders standing by the end of the holotable.

"It's late" as Anders started to look at the different forms of the generators.

Naruto snorted in response as he took the coffee "So it is, looking for something to do?" he asked, Anders eyed the hologram which had a cylindrical type device with glowing strips of blue energy near each end, it looked to be about several feet long and two feet thick.

"Not even ONI was able to make shields for the UNSC" she sipped her own Coffee "What makes you think you can?" she asked while Naruto grinned slightly at the fact she was underestimating him "Simple. Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he retorted making her eyes roll.

"Of course…" she muttered but his sensitive ears picked up "Men".

He chuckled inwardly as he spoke "Don't get disregarded" he shot back, seeing her look "I'm not in this little war for fame or glory" he ended sighing as he took in a sip of his coffee.

"Then what?" she asked curiously, wanting to know the agenda of the blond. Naruto fiddled for a moment before sighing, he brought up a hologram of his planet with the continents and ocean in view, and one massive dot that indicated a massive explosion.

"That's why" he gestured to his planet before getting up and swiping away the cup of Coffee and left the room while Ander's pondered the enigma that was Naruto, continuing looking at the planet that he come from.

(Mess Hall – Ten minutes later)

As Naruto walked on in, he ignored the stares as he snatched up an apple from the café area and sat down on a chair next to a small table. Taking out a coin, he moved it between his fingers in thought, more over at the weapon upgrades for the missiles as they were called.

While yes, they did area effect damage, there was no point in firing one and hoping to take down a Covenant Super Carrier shields then the whole ship itself. That stopped him for a moment as he bit into his apple, he needed proper ordinance to crack open the shield of a ship, but what?

While his demon Youkai could easily do so, he couldn't supply an entire Fleet, a thoughtful frown marring his features before he lit up a little, before leaving Naruto, Kyuubi taught Naruto an invaluable skill that no Doton users would ever achieve, manipulation of atomic structure of materials. He could sink an area and make an entire mine, charging some Ration chakra he could send it down to the mines and manipulate the earth by supercharging it and changing the area underground to make a perfect ordinance mater.

He smiled a bit before breaking of his thoughts upon seeing a Marine approach him "Yes?" he asked calmly before the man spoke "Captain Cutter wants to see you, didn't say though. Head for the bridge" he saw Naruto nod his understanding before leaving in a flicker of wind that shocked the crew in the mess hall with him and damned near stopped his heart.

(Bridge)

The footage rewind again and again as Cutter watched Naruto getting pierced with the Energy sword. He frowned glancing to Serina as if she would give the answer that was running throw their minds, how did Naruto survive.

" _Sir, by all rights he should be dead"_ she spoke calmly though human and alien cultures intrigued her, this was rather interesting. _"It pierced through a vital section of his lungs as well as his spine…"_ Serina stated as she continue to read the raiding of the scanners on the ship.

Cutter was rather disturbed by this turn of events, even more so when Naruto had offered a chance to build a shield for UNSC ships, not even the top spooks at ONI could do as such. He sighed a bit, while a worthwhile offer, the UNSC was desperate for new technological advances.

Red Team watched in silence as well too, contemplating this new development. Jerome looked at Cutter who had a thoughtful frown on his face, wondering what Naruto was mainly. He was human that was evident. But inwardly? That was another deal all together.

"Sir…" started Jerome, breaking the uneasy silence that had clouded the bridge.

"I know" sighed Cutter as he rubbed his temples "What about his bloodwork, were we able to get something there?" he asked at Anders who shook her head in disbelief "Honestly, I can't find a single trace of bacteria in his bloodwork, he also has three extra chromosomes more than normal humans. I don't know what for, but it's odd to say the least".

Cutter's brows rose and he sighed aloud "Main reason being, what is he?" he asked to himself "Any trace of plasma in his circulatory system? Experimentation by the Covenant is possible" he pointed out at the end in a grim fashion.

"I considered that too" conceded Anders "But none were found, and I highly doubt he has scars if he's evaded the Covenant for no less than a year" that remark got raised eyebrows throw no one saw it from red team. At this point, Naruto walked into the bridge as the hologram was dispersed. He could sense the tension and raised a brow "What?" he asked as Cutter started "Naruto, were you injured during the last battle on spirit of fire?" he asked suddenly while the blond seemingly stared blankly at the old captain.

"If I was, I had it medically treated" he retorted calmly.

"Spinal injuries and the lungs punctured?" stated Cutter that didn't let up, as Naruto paused and sighed aloud knowing he had been found out about the energy sword being stabbed through his abdomen.

"Fine, you want me to be blunt?" Naruto queried "I'm half human, I became what I am now several years back" that made him blink in surprise as well the rest of the people in the room.

"Became what you are?" Anders echoed while Naruto nodded "I wasn't always like this, I was once fully human" he explained shortly while Cutter frowned.

"What then?" he asked crossing his arms while Naruto smirked "You wouldn't believe me, trust me on that captain".

"I think we would" voiced Jerome coolly, drawing attention to him "paper that you call Seals? You were able to make a shield for the Spirit of Fire, with that" he stated the fact "Teleportation, along with your insane hand to hand combat skills against Elites, I'd think we'd be a little more open mind now".

Silence followed while Cutter looked at Naruto who frowned for a moment in thought "Fine, the other is half demon" he responded finally while more silence built up. The reactions varied but Naruto couldn't tell the Spartan's body language was being masked.

Cutter knew of mythologies from histories past, mainly demons and tapped the holotable in thought. The blond didn't seem evil, but it explained his highly adept regenerative abilities.

Anders herself was sceptical of such a thing, this new revelation adding up with shields for UNSC ships. Red Team stayed quiet and to their own thoughts.

"…Demons?" voiced Cutter, a sceptical/incredulous tone followed "I find that rather hard to believe."

"Yet you've had space ship technology for what? A two hundred years or so?" shot back Naruto before he shook his head "Does it matter whether or not you believe me? The point is you need someone with both my knowledge and expertise in technology on both side of the war, how to use the covenant and yours" he looked at Red Team "And I'm more than ready to fight against the Covenant" a flicker of anger was in Naruto's eye but quickly disappeared, only Red Team caught it.

" _Excuse me"_ Serina frowned slightly at being left out of the conversation going around, while the attention was directed onto her _"But what of the two energy sources that I detected?"_ Cutter thought about that and looked at Naruto who sighed aloud and started an explanation. Though the left alone thought was why Serina took charge of the situation.

"The two energy sources, Chakra and Youkai" he started "Chakra: it's a combination of mental and physical energies in order to achieve the abilities we have" he created a peace sign with his index and middle finger, parting, them, electricity built up between the two fingers while Anders looked interested and Red Team along with Cutter were looking on in both an impressed or awed manner, but the body language of the Spartans was hard to decipher.

"It allows us to increase our strength and speed, depending on the person in question using it" Naruto stopped the little demonstration "And as you saw in the holo recording, I was able to use Raiton Jutsu. Which is in English "Lightning Style".

Anders thought that researching these would be beneficial for the UNSC and ONI would give anything to be able to use this Chakra four they troops. "What elements?" she asked, curiosity seeping into her tone that, was getting the better of her.

"All five, Raiton, Sution, Katon, Fuuton and Doton. This is allowed due to training in all the element manipulate and that me being a half demon lets me be in more in tune with them" Naruto explained "Youkai however, is completely different, it's about two thousand times more potent than chakra is" now that got some looks.

"Is that the reason why the shield that you made, was able to protect us from Covenant Plasma torpedoes?" asked Cutter while the blond nodded "Youkai is much more dense but easily manipulated to fit the situation. It also increases my healing ability along with combat, making me a…bit…destructive to say the least".

"…Destructive?" Alice asked a bit sceptical.

Naruto nodded "You see, I have this S-Rank jutsu, now this makes it a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Art). As a result, if I were to use it using Youkai, I could probably take down a CCS class Covenant Cruiser" at this, Cutter paled at the thought of such a technique while Anders looked gob smacked. Red Team didn't react but were rattled by this revelation.

Naruto held up his palm and half a second later a ball spinning at an intense rate appeared "This, is the base foundation technique" he dispersed it "The Rasengan it's called, if you would".

Jerome had eyed the Rasengan and saw it spinning at a fast rate, his eyes were the sharpest of the group and he could tell that would do both internal and external damage to the body.

"What about the other elements?" Naruto snorted mentally at her curiosity getting the better of her "Do you want me to blow up or flood an entire level of the ship Hmm?" he asked in amused manner while she looked slightly embarrassed.

Cutter glanced at Serina as if he was asking her about his heart rate. She shook her head discreetly. He was telling the truth, and no tensioning in his muscles as well to.

"Sir, if that's it. May I leave? I won't too look in something before we arrive at our destination "he nudged his head in the direction of the door behind him and Cutter nodded then went into deep thought not hearing the hiss of the door opening or closing, indicating his leaving.

Red Team stayed silent as Anders asked Cutter "Sir?"

The old captain was broken from his musings "Perhaps…" he contemplated, rubbing his chin.

"You believe him?" Jerome asked tersely, crossing his arms. Cutter continued "For now, let's give him the benefit of the doubt" he said finally drawing nods of understanding before Jerome spoke "Sir, where are we on route for now?"

Cutter glanced at the Spartan "Reach" he said simply "I'm hoping that Lord Terrance Hood will be there as our mission was known only to him and his aides" the Spartan nodded at his understanding but Alice and Douglas glanced at each other, Reach was their home as well their training base of all Spartan IIs and, one that they'd fight to the last breath to defend.

(Naruto's Room – Ten Minutes Later)

As the blond entered his room, changing from his armour to some sweet shorts with a T-shirt as He ignored the hiss of his door closing as the metal slab slid shut. He began to contemplate heavily over his own world. Naruto sighed aloud before lying his back on his bed, staring at the metal ceiling that made up the ship interior. Mostly, he was in his own little world guessing theories as to what would happen to him once in the UNSC.

He Had to admit, that ONI would sound quite fascinated by his abilities. Naruto would spend most likely eight to ten months on the shield generator as he would have the final prototype design done by the time they arrive at reach, and what the materials be used in the planned design. Then he would at least join in the fight and defence against the Covenant, if nothing else gets his attention that is.

He smiled a bit at that, being able to help others. But then came all the bureaucracy that he would face. He sighed once again in his thoughts as he turned to his side and looked thoughtful as he pondered over the death of the Zealot that find his home would.

What did he feel? Happiness? Rather smug that he killed that Elite, the way he die? He felt empty somewhat. He smiled in a grim fashion, was this what Sasuke felt like and buried all that emotion when he killed Itachi? The blond went down memory lane as to what triggered his killing the Elite.

About a year ago he started a prominent relationship with one Yugito Nii, the Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure no Sato. That she held the Nibi no Nekomata, as a result of Kumo's knowledge of sealing, they had recognized her as a Guardian of Kumo. During his travels he had encountered and made friends with what people he knew he could trust.

He actually stayed in Kumo for a six month period before traveling again and over that time frame had become someone close to Yugito. He was planning on a more permanent station for Kumo but then the Covenant arrived by a coordinated attack upon all the Hidden Villages. Kumo went down first in a matter of days as did the other villages by the covenant plasma beams.

This forced Naruto into hiding but also trying to understand his new enemy at how they work, what they won't and. what was they end game. It lead to a depression for him due to the loss so many love one's in a blink of an eye, he was planning on extending the relationship he had with Yugito, but damned by the Covenant to never start as he thought would have.

In a matter of two weeks, Naruto encountered no other forces or civilians or life at all that existed in Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo along with Suna, he had no idea what happen to Kiri, but it was properly the same results as the rest of the village. And thanks to his summing contract that trained him in the art of being a sage, with that He was able to feel all life on the planet that only then that he was the only one left. He since then survived through trials of combat and fire but had a wound quite with himself, one that he kept close.

Turing onto his back on the bed, he brought out a necklace that was an emerald stoned Ying Yang symbol. It was a gift from the blond haired girl he sniffed a little, taking in a scent that he recognized as her own. A sad smile grimaced his lips a bit of fond remembrance and a bit of bitterness. He clenched the symbol in his hand, he hated the Covenant deep down though he did not show that he did.

A long sigh exited his lips before going to sleep.

(Spirit of Fire – Captain's Cabin)

Cutter was typing away on the report that would be given to his superiors back at Reach, with a sigh included, he took in a sip of water from a glass next to him. How he hated the mission reports of this type, they had AI's along with the capacity to go into space, yet nothing to get rid of the massive amounts of reports the military had to do or the letters for the families of the dead.

He smiled a bit in amusement as he next looked on the video reports. While he wasn't all too concerned about the Covenant footage, he was more worried about the one of the Flood as the Covenant called them.

He flicked it on and watched in a grim fashion watching ODST squads fend off the attackers which was Flood, he turned off the sound when he heard flesh cracking and breaking of bones and the Assault form of a flood broke through, the soldier's POV fired wildly at his infected comrade it must have been hell for the Helljumpers watches their own comrades, friends even turning into these monsters then having to kill then.

He turned it off with a sigh again, rubbing his temples. What were they? He finished up his report on the Flood and the Shield world. Giving credit to John Forge was the reason they were here. Along with Naruto, why did so many heroes have to die? He leaned back in his seat as only his holographic screen was on and alit the room, he watched his screen change to that of his slide show of photos of his family and close friends that he made and lost in this war over the years.

John Forge would without a doubt get the Posthumous Medal, a casket with no corpse as one was launched in to space lost to time same at the man that give his life for them to continue fight the covenant not just a day or so after the man's funeral. Gave kind of an empty feeling if one knew it.

Then Naruto came along, his status would no doubt be on par with the legendary Spartans. Not to mention the morale he would bring to a battlefield, he was a Spartan in everything expect the augmentations that the Spartan IIs had gone through. It was without a shadow of a doubt that he knew Naruto would change things in the UNSC and ONI.

His technology knowledge was invaluable as well too, he knew much more of Covenant tech and was easily adaptable to humanities technology as well and hopefully combined both together. He finished up his thoughts on the last part of the escape from the Shield World and moved onto Naruto's accounts as well as Red Team's from what they had seen and done with the blonde's help.

Mostly noting the abilities Naruto had shown and the teleportation, he had to admit it would be a Shot out Corral. Then considering the fact Naruto's knowledge was on par maybe even surpass Catherine Halsey, the genius behind the Mjolnir armour and the Spartan IIs Programme.

In his opinion It would be this would be a changer to not, only humanities technology but to the war in itself but nay the new question, is do they have time to make the changes.

He turned off the computer in a standby mode and sighed, it would be five more days before they get to Reach. He still had another day or so to finish their encounter with the Covenant Cruiser, then he can start to relax for the last of the trip before getting but in to the grind of the of the war well after shore leave.

Deciding to go to sleep, he knew he would need it before the storm hit.


	5. Home for the legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Home for the legacy

(Reach, Epsilon Endari System – 0300 hours 24 March 2532 Military calendar)

Reach was on the metaphorical sense of the doorstep of Earth, as such its location was a guarded secret and a fleet of heavily armed capital ships. For defences it had over twenty high-orbit gun batteries, space docks, and over One hundred to two hundred ships that existed to defend that planet just in case, also many support aircraft backed up those defences, with its marine and navy special warfare training grounds, OCS schools .

The MAC cannons on the Orbital Defence stations were enough to punch a hole in a Covenant Super Carrier, unless the fleet got a surprise chance against the Covenant, it was still out of luck.

A slip space rupture opened in the outer rim of Reaches interstellar space to a like of a shattered glass and out appeared the Spirit of Fire in all her battle scare glory making its way to the kill zone of the defence platforms to get clearance to pass and get repairs.

(Spirit of Fire- Bridge)

Cutter smiled eyeing the planet Reach. It was due time that he came home "Serina, contact a communication's line, tell them were home".

Serina's image appeared and she nodded before a voice cackled through the communications line _"This is the Trafalgar closing in. Identify yourself or be destroyed"._

Cutter responded "Hull Classification CFV-88, Captain James Gregory Cutter – ID: 208957. Returning from mission" he waited for a response through the minimal amount of static on the communication area. It took a full five minutes before responding.

" _Welcome to Reach, Captain Cutter. Docking is granted with space dock Cradle" come the respond from Trafalgar captain_

"Reach, eh?" asked Naruto, appearing out of nowhere, Anders looked like she had a heart attack "Damn it! Don't do that" she hissed the last part while the blond smiled innocently.

"Skulking around is one of my main skills. For beaning a former Shinobi so get used to it" he eye smiled while she twitched a bit.

Serena's lips twitched with amusement as she watched Anders deal with a very enigmatic shinobi.

"So then, Reach is your main military planet right?" he asked at Cutter who seemed the least phased out of all the others in the bridge "Yes" he replied with a nod, turning to look at the planet as they closed distance.

"All in all, it's the central military hub of activity for the UNSC along with the shipyards and trading that goes on, it's very…active during these times" Naruto caught a glance of a Medical frigate coming in and deduced soldiers from the front lines were being transported.

"It's also the birthplace of the Spartan II Program" that caught the blonde's interest as he asked "And who was the so-called genius behind the Program?"

"Dr Catherine Halsey" supplied Anders with a slight hint of aggravation "I studied under her for a time frame, never really got to know her well".

Naruto saw her shrug at the end and smirked "Hate-hate relationship?" he asked with amusement while Anders right eyebrow twitched this time.

Cutter ignored the by play and continued "It's also home to ONI as well as several other military branches. Here, you'll be meeting the UNSC's leader and ONIs as well" he turned to faced Naruto "Admiral Lord Terrance Hood of the UNSC's and Vice admiral parangosky Margaret of ONI's" the blond cocked a brow and nodded before they felt the clamps on to the spirit of fire, docking with the space dock.

Naruto gave a low whistle of respect while Cutter looked on amusedly, this was a reaction that was that of a marine. The blond felt the ship rumble and stop as clamps stabilized, Cutter looked at Serina "Contact FLEETCOM, Admiral Hood and Vice admiral Parangosky will want to hear the report" he saw Serina nod and replied _"Already done, message away captain"._

Cutter nodded before walking out of the bridge with Naruto at his side "Do you want me to be there now, or wait here?" he asked at the old captain who nodded at his first guess.

"Given how you can take down a Cruiser all on your own, you tend to take that caution" he shot back, referring to his power level while the blond shrugged "I'd do the same if I were in your position" at this, Cutter agreed to a certain point.

"You can wait in your room for nay, it will most likely be take a day at least for a replay from lord hood till then you can continue your work" Cutter sighed inwardly, this meeting was practically going to define naruto's career in his opinion.

Naruto nodded as he stopped at the entrance of the hanger which was bursting with activity as the ramp was lowered and restocking the armoury along with vehicles began.

"And don't cause trouble" that grin of a fox certainly told him it wasn't going to be a normal day for him. As Cutter began to walk off, he made his way to a transport pelican and nodded to the pilots that would get him planet side, then a warthog to drive him off to the UNSC HQ on Reach.

He opened his pouch and took out a glowing flash drive and a small memory chip, he fingered the two and put his thoughts in. the footage of their battle against the cruiser would more than likely go to ONI and stay with Section Three, basically their inner circle.

However, the Covenant movement map would go to the technicians mainly in the UNSC. He smiled a bit at that before another memory chip was slid from behind the other one, this was the one of Naruto's battle against the Covenant base.

As he felt the pelican slow down to touchdown, as he walked out showed his ID to some guards and with a pair of escorts, made his way to the warthogs depot to drive, to the Headquarters.

It had two fountains at the entrance along with many personnel going by in their days of work in black or white outfits. Cutter very rarely ever liked ONI personnel, always being damned nosy pigeons in the UNSC's work.

He made his way past the front desk as he entered the hallway. It eventually lead up to an elevator and a marine commented "Sir, Admiral Hood is in rout back her in twelve hours and will contact you when his in system for you report. You can hand in your report from your last mission and to remain on the spirit of fire until farrow notes along your crew" he saw the captain nod his head and walk the way he came from.

(1500 hours 24 March 2532 Military calendar Spirit of Fire – Captain's Cabin)

Cutter was looking at the reports of spirit of fires repairs and how long till they were back to battle ready ' _'sir I got a unknown hail from an unidentified UNSC ship_ '' said Serina getting cutter to nod in understanding ''ok serina patch it throw in my datapad'' order cutter as he graded his datapad ''patching throw nay sir'' stated Serina as a hologram formed that of Terrence Hood ''good to see you James you have had us worried there, when we got no contact from you'' said Hood getting a sigh from cutter in understanding see he left with no orders or notes as Serina put it ''sir have you got my aftermath report of spirit of fires mission'' ask cutter and seeing, the grim look from Hood ''I have and I'm sending you a pelican to pick up, to you and red team to these destination with your new friend, see you in ten Hood out'' ordered Hood as the datapad shutdown as Cutter look at Serina's hologram ''get red team and Naruto to the hanger asap and tell naruto to suit up smart for this'' stated Cutter as he made his way to the hanger _''already done sir they meet you there''_ said Serina as she cut power to her hologram.

(Ten minutes later hanger of unknown UNSC ship)

Grim, yet tactilely sharp blue eyes scanned the holographic map of the Galaxy. Showing dark yellow dots indicating UNSC presences while the Covenant ones were purple. Admiral Terrance Hood sighed aloud as he ran a hand through his black hair that was now turning grey as he put on the cap he took off. Despite being about over the thirty five marker, he was without a doubt the best tactical mind in strategy aside from being in the field.

Over eleven years and not a change in fighting the Covenant. Just holding off the inevitable that rattled his bones quite clearly as he pointed at a few fleets and organized their positioning as he glanced every few seconds at the non-stop working of logistics and coordinating the military.

Again, he sighed. Some had hope, others didn't but he kept them walking. The meeting ended moments later on the current state of their war against the Covenant. But why? Why was this war being fought? He chuckled to himself bitterly "Politics is old men talking and young men dying" he mused to himself before getting up and prepared to go to the elevator. He greeted some soldiers, occasional logistics workers as well too as he passed each hall and stopped at the elevator.

As he went to the hanger to found himself, an old friends face in person "…Captain Cutter, Red team" he uttered with a slight smile, as best as he could manage. Cutter managed one as Hood stepped in.

"I assume the campaign went well?" he asked of the status as Hood had sent the Spirit of Fire on the mission to reclaim Harvest.

"With some complications arisen, it was dealt with, sir May I ask where are we heading and what's the mane of this ship?" he responded easily as they exited the elevator and began to walk down a hallway. Hood cocked a brow at the slight hesitation and pondering of what to say about the name of the ship but given it in the end 'she's called ' _point of no return'_ and is the largest prowler-class vessel ever built by the fleet most the size if a destroyer, she is completely radar-invisible, and when her baffled engines ran below 30 percent she is as dark as interstellar space. Was the wartime field command and control platform for the UNSC office of naval intelligence, NavSpecWep section three. The secret ship in the UNSC fleet. Getting a nod from the group with him.

"Complications?" he asked curiously "You didn't have to come in person for the report" Hood responded, sliding an ID card to a scanner and entered the _''cage''_ referred to a five-meter-diameter bubble, bisected by a metal grate floor, with stainless-steel walls brushed to a white reflective sheen. Once sealed, it became a faraday cage and no electronic signals could escape. Contained within a cocoon of ablative insulating layers, and counter electronics to provide further security, ignoring the `Welcome back, Admiral Terrance Hood, Vice admiral Parangosky Margaret' that came from the system. And getting surprise looks from the grope from spirit of fire, seeing how they didn't hear her walk to them.

Cutter paused in thought for a moment "A complication with many complications, sir" he replied finally while Hood looked at Cutter with a mix of curiosity and suspicious air to add with Parangosky with nothing showing on her face what she was feeling.

"What kind?" he asked seriously, not liking where this was going. Cutter paused remembering Naruto's words "Actions are louder than words" he took out the flash drive and memory chips and knew this would be a defining moment in UNSC history and getting looks from Hood and Parangosky.

(Three hours later in the cage)

The lights flickered on as the holographic sequence ended. A terse silence hung over the room as Cutter leaned back on the wall, observing Hood's reaction to the video that had just played and look at Parangosky to see that she had her eyes close and to seem that she was in deep thought. He showed the man Naruto's battles against the Covenant including his sniping skills. Then came the ship battle between the Spirit of Fire and the Covenant along with audio dialogue that came as well. Last but not least he showed the hand to hand combat skills along with the blade fighting against the shipmaster.

Hood laced his hands in front of his face, hiding it from view as he contemplated what he had seen, not just minutes ago he had sent an look at the young blond and was surprised to find that the boy was not more than sixteen, maybe fifteen years old.

But the shield on the Spirit of Fire was amazing to say the least along with the fact he was faster and stronger than a Spartan-II super solider left him awed. Next was the cybernetic suit he had invited with limited technology.

All in all, it was something he was offering.

"He's able to make shields?" asked Parangosky after coming to a conclusion

Cutter snapped his head to Parangosky and nodded "From what I know, he's already come up with a prototype design. He merely needs the resources and a power source" Getting a nod from Naruto in the UNSC dress code.

Hood's head turned to him in shock for the briefest of moments and he slowly went into contemplating about the blonde's position in the UNSC. While it did seem like he knew much of technology beyond their own, he was more of a tactician and soldier on the battlefield.

He was cut from his musings when the door opened to reveal, rear admiral Rich he only in his forty but already greying, he has commanded covert operations in section three in charge of every field operation save Dr. Halsey's Spartan-II program

Hood cocked an eyebrow in surprise as he recomposed "I assume you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he stated as if it were a fact, not a question from admiral Rich. The blond smiled a bit.

"Yeah, and mite I ask who you are?" he asked while the man nodded, standing. To shake the man's hand, ''I'm Rear admiral Rich commander of covert operations'' stated Rich as he walk to a free chair.

"Captain Cutter wove quite a tale to me" Hood started, getting into business mode as did Naruto, slightly surprising the older man "You single handily took down a Covenant Base, easily overpowering Hunters, and made a temporary shield to protect the Spirit of Fire" he crossed his arms "I've seen many things son, but this is quite…"

"Troubling? Preposterous?" Naruto supplied drawing a nod from the older man "I can understand that, you're being paranoid about me is not in the least surprising when you're in a war" he pointed out in the end.

Cutter agreed with that while Hood nodded "Exactly" he responded "We've had loss after loss against the Covenant, you think you can help us in this fight?"

Naruto responded confidently "I sure can" he paused "Sir" he responded in a slightly sardonic manner while Hood nearly cracked a smile. And a small smirk from parangosky but hide it from every one with her laced hands.

"Now, may I ask you something?" Naruto nodded as the Vice admiral asked "Do you know if any of your people have survived?"

Naruto's face became sad but steeled, though you could see it in his blue slit eyes "No mam, as far I can tell from, able to feel all life on the planet, I'm the only one left" he said quietly while Hood winced inwardly.

"I apologize if I brought up memories, you have my condolences for the loss of your people" she assured while Naruto sighed but nodded mutely ''and may I ask how you come to able to feel life as you put it'' asked from parangosky leaning onto the table given Naruto a steel look. Getting a nod from him ''I have been given special training from my summing contract called sage training'' getting confuse look from the people in the room with red team look at him as well, getting a sigh from him as he continue to say ''a summing contract is a pack with a type of animal that you can summon to aid you in battle or anything that they special Jutsu in the ninja arts'' to see the understand looks from the people nay had, as Naruto let a small sigh that no one caught, happy that no one ask what animal he could summon.

"Now, can you detail what your plans are at least? I'd like to know what figures would be brought up" Hood stated, gesturing to a chair as Naruto sat down as did he.

"Thank you sir, while I've come up with a preliminary plan…" Naruto started, bring out the datapad, he placed it on the table and it showed the generator while Hood looked neutral, mostly out of respect for what he did to save the Spirit of Fire, but also his wariness in these plans from Rich.

"I can come up with the materials to make it, but a power source would be needed" Naruto crossed one leg over the other "That, I can cover for I assure" he smirked a little while Hood nodded slowly, he had already seen Naruto use "Jutsu" as they were called and was sure ONI would jump on this later, like a wolf on an injured deer.

"I also had heard you increased the speed of a MAC cannon's firing, can you explain that?" Parangosky asked next while Naruto pondered for a moment.

"A physical resistance seal, that way it wouldn't have lost any speed as it hit the Covenant Cruiser." He responded finally, while Hood and Cutter looked confused, Naruto explained "Fuuinjutsu, is a sub art on my world. It has unlimited possibilities in its use, as such I can do simple things such as sealing a piece of metal in a scroll, or increase the speed of objects with its usage" he saw the nods he got from the people in the room, but knew there was much more complication to what he was saying. Hood knew he wasn't lying given what he had seen on the earlier footage.

"Given the resources this will need, do you have any terms?" asked Hood, the blond raised a brow and started slowly "You saw the footage of my cybernetic suit?" he asked as Hood nodded, remembering the fact it was what allowed him to breath in space.

"I want ONI to help with the upgrading there" that got surprised looks as he explained "Mine is just a Tier Three Prototype, I can modify the upgrades that ONI puts on to my usage, as well I won't Serina as my personal AI to help in designs of any over project I might think of and In return I get the resources to work on the shield I'm talking about" he explained simply. Getting a wide eye from cutter that he might lose the spirit of fires AI '' sir the spirit of fire needs an AI if you take Serina from the ship then we cart do as many operations as we can with Serina'' said a worried Cutter.

''I understand your worry's captain but Serine to my memory, is getting close to age of seven evening we let Serina stay on spirit of fire you only got a nether three more years left, before we legally put her down, before she go through stages of instability before she goes rampant, so it's better this way if you get a new AI before you leave on your next mission'' stated Hood, and getting a puzzled look from Naruto sighing ''a rampant AI or artificial intelligence, were destructive, dangerous and somewhat insane. Rampant AIs, convinced of their godlike power and ability'' stated Parangosky and getting a understand look from Naruto in return.

Hood paused over this fact and look at Parangosky who nodded slowly "Though, I see from your skills in the videos Captain Cutter showed me" he glanced at the man who nodded "Your more of a soldier then you are a technology expert" he put his arms down on the desk.

Naruto nodded at that, he was skilled in both his areas of expertise "That's correct, I'll take up a rank when I'm finished on the projects" he responded finally and Hood smiled, this had gone well.

"Now, do you commit to the UNSC and all your skills?" he asked seriously, looking at Naruto in the eye.

"I do, as long as I am not ordered to do unnecessary or illogical action without suitable reasoning" Naruto responded evenly while Hood stared at Naruto before standing up and extending his hand.

Cutter didn't hold back a smirk as he saw the two shake hands and seal the deal. ONI operated around CASTLE base and it was rare anyone got to go there, hell, Halsey was going to be upstaged more than ever before. He looked amused at the thought of seeing her shocked face, it was sure to get both her attention and scientists everywhere.

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization "Oh! And are here any suitable mining locations that are defunct or shut down?" he asked in a curious manner while Hood cocked a brow and nodded "Near the mountain ranges, several are shut down due to exhaustion in resources" eyeing the blond, rather oddly "Why?"

Naruto only smiled "You'll see" he responded simply and got up from the chair as Hood spoke, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt "You'll be transported to CASTLE base" he glanced at Cutter's reaction which was wide eyes "ONI's main research station is there, and you can begin tomorrow on your plans" he saluted as Naruto did the same and left.

Cutter shook his head as the two watch Naruto leave the 'cage' making then turn to red team to give their report of the mission. Couple of hours later the group made their way down the halls "You kick started something big" his remark made Naruto snort.

"Really? I didn't notice" he responded sarcastically while Cutter gave a good natured smile "I'll have a Pelican on standby tomorrow, Admiral Hood will contact me most likely late morning, until then-"

"I'll be leaving early to do the mining plan, other than that, good luck with the family" the last part was said cheerfully as Cutter groaned, why did he have to get the smart mouthed shinobi?

(March 25, 2532, Reach Mountain Ranges – 0845 AM)

The sound of a Pelican rumbling did nothing to deter Naruto who was building up his Youkai reserves. He glanced over his shoulder as he was standing at the exit of the Pelican awaiting his arrival to an approved mining area, what for, he didn't tell Admiral Hood or Vice admiral Parangosky the reasoning but knew it was for more than just sight-seeing.

The pilot slowed down to open the back hatch as Naruto set foot in a rocky area and appeared to be next to a mountain side.

"This is the site! How long for what you're doing?" said the pilot, aloud?

"An hour or two at the most, give me some credit" he shot back before treading away from the Pelican and pulled out a holopad, detailing a significant mining area and stopped in a large field leading to a cave that was some three hundred feet away. He noted how it detailed a depletion in titanium and knew this was where he'd start.

Naruto stashed it away and cracked his knuckles "Game on" he smirked before charging some Youkai into his right hand, he closed his eyes as he shot them open, now a glowing red slit with a black iris. With lightning speed, he rammed his now clawed hand into the ground and started to manipulate the earth with a static pulse charge of lightning every second.

A trail of bubbling red youkai shot into the mine and he began his work. The earth rumbled as he changed the structure of mineral that was left over and smirked to himself before the rumbling stopped a few minutes later. Tearing his arm out of the ground, he Hirashin'd to the cave and took out a flash light, as he made his way in, there was some residual youkai, but it faded away moments later as the flash light scanned over the silver like rocks that now seemed to be overflowing in the cave.

According the Kyuubi's knowledge, this was a mineral known as Trinium, as a result it was a hundred times lighter than the normal metal as well as a hundred times tougher too. This would be used as the shield generator's material as well as ship material, this would help it last longer in space battle.

Next, he stabbed a beacon into the ground and it bleeped red as he walked away. Marking the location. He turned his attention to another mine that was about half a mile away and disappeared in a Hirashin.

(Half an Hour Later)

A panting Naruto climbed onto a Pelican while the pilot noticed this and sent him a puzzling look "Hey kid, you alright?" he asked, slightly confused as to what the blond haired kid was doing what with the small earthquake and such.

Naruto had a metal covered case in his hand and looked to have a bit of sweat while regaining his breath "It's…nothing… get us back to CASTLE base" he regained himself as he sat down and the pilot blinked and shrugged, deciding not to question what had gone on during the surface.

Naruto smiled all the while as he admired the nature scenery, knowing soon enough, he'd be getting into some hard work in the future. He regained his lost energy and sighed before eyeing a passing convoy, he narrowed his slit blue eyes in anger. The Covenant would no longer push Humanity around after he was finished with his work.

Eyes turned to the Halycon class UNSC cruiser that they were boarding, the war against the Covenant was soon to change with the help of a single shinobi.


	6. The show of intelligence of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

The show of intelligence of a legacy

(March 25, 2532 10:45 AM, Military calendar CASTLE base, Reach, Epislon Endari System)

(Dr. Catherine Halsey's Office Omega wing)

CASTLE base was a massive complex of the most defended places in known establishments for the ONI facility. It was two thousand meters below the granite protection of the highland mountains that had thick Titanium A plating that was thick enough to stop an 80 megaton nuke, it also included many halls that were need to be known to most personnel. It was also here that most Spartans were trained and honed in their skills that made them legends on the battlefield.

Along with those facts, it also added up to Dr. Catharine Halsey. She was a refined genius, even when she was younger. Being a star pupil, she had actually written two doctoral Thesis's during her teenage years and the master mind behind the Spartan IIs program.

Now, she was told of a new development taking place for the UNSC. She had black hair that was slowly greying but held her good looks. She was now thirty nine years old and quite sceptical about what she was now reading.

She sipped a cup of coffee and eyed the crucial parts of the report. Scepticisms entered her features, while she was a scientist, she was somewhat suspicious about this new arrival out of nowhere. With a sigh exiting her lips, she got up from her chair and walked out of her office to head for the research lab for the presentation.

(Reach CASTLE Base landing)

The Pelican slowed down as it entered the airspace of CASTLE base, Naruto stood at the ready, hanging onto a handle of the ceiling of the Pelican, he spotted Captain Cutter near the landing pad along with Admiral Hood.

He gave a nod of the head as he got off the pelican, wearing rather new clothes, a long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms along with cargo pants and combat boots.

"Sirs" he greeted while Hood and Cutter nodded. Noting the case held by the handle, Cutter started "I take it you're the one responsible for the seismic activity earlier?" he asked, raising a brow slightly to show that he was actually believing this.

Naruto nodded, confirming their suspicions as Hood started "What exactly is in the case?" he gestured to the entrance of CASTLE base, his tone curious as Naruto followed.

"I've already read reports on how plasma torpedoes easily pierce or burn through Titanium A Armour" Naruto started, getting past a few security checkpoints "Despite the fact that it on a molecular level capable of standing such intense heat, is useless against plasma. I came up with an alternative metal for as such" he ended as they had passed by personnel and hall while the blond ignored the looks he was getting.

"And you have a replacement?" asked Cutter, at this point he was sure the blond could do practically anything given his shinobi skills.

Naruto nodded as they entered an elevator "Yes, a metal that will help defend better against Plasma torpedoes as well as their pulse laser defences" Naruto explained before continuing "Including another material that is more potent then what you use now for your missiles and warheads" he smirked a little seeing their surprised faces.

"Research, I was able to pick up what I could from the database of the Spirit of Fire"

"And who exactly told you?" asked Cutter, slightly annoyed that someone had once again bypassed his orders.

" _That would be me, sir"_ cackled Serina's voice through Cutter's com, said captain sighed slightly _"I figured we'd have a better chance to rain death and destruction upon-"_

He turned off the com noting the looks from Hood and Naruto, whom was looking slightly amused. Cutter ignored the ongoing silence and decided to leave things as they were.

Hood said nothing, but the corner of his lips twitched to suppress a smile as the elevator stopped and made their way down a hall that was specifically made for private conversations in ONI.

(Research Lab)

The lab specifically taking place for debriefing was Catherine Halsey's personal lab as she was to be the first one to know of his involvement with the project before deciding to take it to the rest of the ONI personnel, given the fact if the Covenant picked up ears on this project, they'd take any chance to stop the shields from being completed.

Catherine had read the files earlier and was quite sceptical to say the least. She glanced at the seal of approval that came from the personal office of the Fleet Admiral himself. She mused mostly over the videos she saw not just minutes earlier and was impressed by the battle skill alone that would put a Spartan on par.

She chuckled amusedly, this was going to be interesting.

Her thoughts were cut from when the doors slid open and Catherine found herself mildly surprised to find a late teen kid here, determining the height and the one she saw from the videos, this would be the one who was in the cybernetic suit. That caught her eye, if only a minute interest.

"Lord Hood" Catherine greeted, they were situated at a desk under some lights with the lab equipment in the room's expansion behind her.

Hood nodded to the civilian as did Cutter. Catherine found herself again surprised though she didn't show it. In his slit blue eyes, she could see knowledge experience and battle that he had experienced. Other than that, his build was suited to fight as well as evade by her deductions "You read the reports? Asked Hood, gazing at her curiously, "And the video's" went unsaid.

She chose her words carefully for a split second "I have" she said slowly "Finding something like this is…" Catherine cupped her chin in thought "…staggering to say the least" she said finally, drawing a nod of understanding from Hood.

"Ah, and this is Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Namikaze…" finished Catherine, giving a pointed look at Hood "I read it extensively before your arrival" she explained shortly, glancing at Naruto she started "If you truly want me to believe you can get what you said done, I need proof" she stated firmly while Naruto titled his head towards her, showing his acknowledgement.

In response, he sifted through his left pocket and fished out a disc light object, the shield generator appeared in a light of hologram as Catherine observed it, her calculating eyes scanning the device.

"I already have the material necessary for making the shields in question" he put the case on the table and with a click, it opened. He took out a shining rock that was layered into a slight brick.

"This, is Trinium" he set it on the table "A hundred times stronger than steel, yet a hundred times lighter" Catherine turned her eyes to it, with curiosity "Density?" she asked.

"Enough to take more than five hits of plasma torpedoes to a frigate class cruiser" he started "If I wanted an accurate summary, ten to twenty five would be more suitable on ships" this got a moderately surprised look from her while Hood and Cutter remained calm looking.

"The refined version is perfect for as such, but the brittle version that is raw, that makes it worthless, however…" he glanced sidelong at Hood who nodded thoughtfully.

"And the next element?" Cutter decided to get in on the conversation that he did not want to be left on. The blond nodded and took out a small smooth blue rock "This, is Naquadah" he set it down "This can be used both as a power source and as ordinance for offensive technology" he explained "The power output can be increased if liquefied and potent enough to create shields, using the trinium and the preliminary plan for the generator, I estimate that I can do so with ONI's funding in less than eight to ten months. Seven if we over work but I need information on the ships that will needed first" stated Naruto

Silence ensured for a minute until Naruto broke it "And I want ONI's help on a personal project of my own" that got a frown from her, but a curious nod nonetheless.

"Familiar with the "I scratch your back, you scratch mine" term? I take you've already seen the cybernetic suit?" he asked, Catherine arched a brow a bit as he finished "Technical upgrades to my suit, much like the MJOLNIR Program" that got wide eyes from her while Hood remained expressionless and Cutter gulped inwardly, Catherine was very closeted about the Spartan and Mjolnir program.

"Out of the question" she responded almost immediately, and was about to continue when Hood interceded "Dr Halsey, If we were to give the upgrades needed, Naruto would by far be more efficient then the Spartans. I have data from Serina, AI of the Spirit of Fire that as well the committee has granted that his cybernetic suit be that the same standards of the Mjolnir, as well to see if we can make a user bull for the marines and navy staff".

Her head snapped to the man and was about to give an argument when she stopped and paused, looking extremely thoughtful. After five minutes silence, she spoke "I will…have to see how compatible the two suits would be, even then, it would be tough".

"I can modify them if necessary" Naruto cut in calmly "I have the plans for the suit, and several modifications in mind, given how I've seen Red Team in action".

Catherine paused and nodded slowly "Will ONI know of this?" asked to Hood who nodded "For now, we'll keep this quiet to but a few at Section III, including yourself" Catherine saw the logic in this and nodded her understanding.

Section III of ONI was the Special Projects Program, responsible for many classified projects including the Spartan II program. Their greatest success was the Spartan II-Commando Unit that kept the morale of the UNSC going.

"Very well, when shall the work begin?" she asked, keeping her curiosity and faint look out of the norm. Hood paused and spoke "Three days from now, he'll brief you on the specifications. For now, we'll have to deal with making new ships with "Trinium" as it's called" he glanced at the mineral.

"Admiral, I suggest an overhaul for the Spirit of Fire seeing that I be taking their AI from them" Naruto spoke up, surprising Hood before pausing "Your suggesting we do repairs on ships, instead of building new ones" he interpreted Naruto's statement and found it intriguing.

"Mixing metals with Trinium would increase the Titanium-A that you have on your ships, as well as that, it would cut time in half. With the war's current path, we can't take years to make a new ship, like that ship in the dry dock that of the look of was being scrap for metal" he pointed out logically at the end. ' _'that ship is a Halcyom-class UNSC cruiser the pillar of summer is thirty three years old,''_ serina started to say _''the Halcyom-class ship were the smallest vessel ever to receive the cruise designation. It is approximately one-third the tonnage of the marathon-class cruiser currently in service._ 'Serina Finished saying getting looks from the group ''they were pulled from long-term storage they were designated to be scrapped'' stated cutter as he look at serina and a nod from Naruto '' so what so special about them?'' he asked.

As serina pulled up a holographic model of it and pulled the skin of the frame.'' _The only noteworthy design feature of the ship is the frame, the structural system was designed by a Dr. Robert McLees cofounder of the Reyes McLees Shipyards over Mars in 2510. It was, at the time, deemed unnecessarily overmassed and costly due to series of cross-bracing and interstitial honeycombs. The design was subsequently dropped from all further production models._ '' She finish saying as Hood had look of remembering something '' if I'm recalling it right the Hacyon-class ships, have a reputation for being virtually indestructible. Reports indicate these ships being operational even after sustaining breaches to all compartments and losing ninety percent of their armour.'' Getting a look of wonder from Naruto and getting nod from cutter seeing to remember that as well.

Hood considered that and nodded slowly see that they can have the fleet up and running with shields faster then have to build new ships that they can go back to fighting after a reequipping, after all quality over quantity made sense. He looked at Naruto "Hm, if it can be done. Now, what rank would you consider after finishing the Shield Project?" he asked curiously while Naruto turned his gaze upward in apparent thought.

"Petty Officer Third Class at least, I did have experience in team management during my time as a mercenary on my own world" he explained with a shrug as he responded a minute later.

Hood nodded and a Door to the left side of the table opened, an ONI personnel walked in wearing a lab coat "Dr Halsey, Lord Hood, apologies for interrupting, but the upgrades on Red Team is due" Catherine looked at Hood who nodded for her to go.

As she left, Naruto sighed "Wonderful, I'm goanna have a lovely time" he muttered to himself, sarcastically as he put away the minerals while Cutter chuckled at his misfortune. While undeniably brilliant, Catherine Halsey had little in the ways of a social lifestyle, thus it would make it hard for him to get along with the good doctor.

"And Naruto?" asked Cutter, serious looking as the blond gave him his full attention "There's something I'd like you to take a look at…" even Hood had to listen to this one.

(One Hour Later)

Naruto reversed the frames of the video, watching the flood each and every time. His eyes both calculative and grimacing at the death of a Marine. He played it again and again as Hood watched with a bit of disgust and horror at this life form.

"…My marines as well as Red Team encountered this life form on the Shield World, from the planet's destruction, it should be destroyed…" Cutter explained "It seems to be a disease-"

"No" Naruto cut in, not taking his eyes off the gruesome spectacle "This is no mere disease" he sighed aloud and ran a hand through his locks.

Hood looked at Naruto, a sharp look in his eye "What is it then?" he asked, watching a Proto-Gravemind being destroyed.

"Well, there was something rather odd I noted when this video first began" Naruto saw Serena form next to the screen "Serina, reverse to the beginning frames of the organisms attacking". _"Creepy mutated monsters attacking, coming up"_ she reversed it as the first wave attacked and the screen paused.

Cutter ignored the way she sounded and Naruto chuckled at her, he found Serina to be interesting to say the least. He could get along with her much easier then Anders or Captain Cutter could and he was happy that he be have Serine to help him and hopefully he can save her and future generations of smart AI.

"Split the screen. Take a shot of the organisms after a few marines went down" he stated as the screen spilt showing the separate images.

Hood could see him contemplating, wondering what he was thinking "What conclusion can you draw from these…things?" he gestured to the screen while Naruto spoke after a minute.

"Look at the first image" he zoomed in on the first spilt section "The attack is unorganized and overwhelming. Meant to take down the first few" he pointed to the next image "Here, after three marines go down, their attacks are precise" his conclusion confused Cutter and Hood.

Naruto explained to satisfy them "The organism is not a disease, but rather a sentient being capable of parasitic actions, taking over a host's body and gains their knowledge" Cutter hummed and observed the photos.

"So, that's why we had a harder time against them…the more of us that fell…the more they learned of us?" he ended incredulously, shivering slightly at a still image of an infected marine.

Naruto nodded slowly "It seems likely, but what I'm more concerned of is this" he brought of a hologram of the Shield World and ships that John Forge encountered.

"This technology is far beyond that of ours or the Covenants" this got grim looks from Cutter and Hood. Knowing there was technology out there that outmatched their own was none a thought too pretty. "Serina, can you bring up Ander's notes on the "Artefact" found on Harvest?"

Serina nodded and brought up glyphs that made Naruto frown a bit as he leaned forward "Can you copy this?" he asked suddenly "All data on these organisms as well too?" he asked Serina, inserting a memory chip into the drive of the holo-table.

Serina arched a brow _"Anders won't like this, you realize"_ this made Naruto snort in response "You want my expertise and help against the Covenant?" he asked rhetorically.

" _Point taken"_ she responded with a smirk as Naruto took out the memory chip that looked like it had a hole in the middle. "I'll figure out what I can about these organisms as well as the glyphs Ander's found" he glanced at Hood who nodded his approval.

"You think there are…more of these "Shield World's"?" asked a slightly hesitant Admiral Hood. Grimacing mentally at the thought of facing those advanced ships.

"Most likely, for now, we'll have to hold onto assumptions until we can get the evidence we need" Naruto responded, taking out a holo-tablet that was the size of a PDA. He slipped in the chip and put it in a holster at his left side.

Hood merely nodded as he glanced at the PDA "Get back to me when you can on deciphering those symbols" he got an instant nod from Naruto from the sound of that serious tone.

"I'll do what I can" Naruto responded "If any more of these structures contain these organisms, the Covenant will be the least of our problems" his statement got grim nods of agreement from Hood and Cutter, not wanting to imagine facing a threat worse than the Covenant.

Naruto sighed and took the case up before nodding and left with an escort. As the door closed, the sound of hissing faded as silence took its place in the lab.

"Given what you've shown me, it's hard to believe he's lasted a year alone on a Covenant occupied planet" Hood started "ONI is going to swarm this…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose as Cutter stayed silent, knowing what he was referring to.

"If they find that video sir…" Cutter trailed off ominously as he grimaced, ONI would like nothing more than to cut open and dissect Naruto just to learn about his regenerating abilities and try to apply it to the Spartan soldiers. He asked "Keep this under wraps?" he asked as Hood looked at Serina "Serina, delete the video of Naruto's fight against the Shipmaster, now" he inserted a memory chip into the holo-table.

Serina paused and nodded affirming that the evidence was destroyed.

Hood sighed in relief for a moment before taking out the chip and slipping it into his pouch, next he took out the flash drive with Covenant movement "I'll get this down to logistics, I'll hand off a copy to Naruto and see what he can make sense of it" he eyed the glowing flash drive with a sense of hope in his eye.

(Twenty Minutes Later – Naruto's Room, CASTLE base)

Naruto observed a hologram of a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti Material. Being rather curious of the weapons in the UNSC, he decided his sniper rifle wasn't exactly suited for urban combat and decided to do a remodel of his weapon. He had to admit though, the mercury tipped rounds did quite an amount of damage to Covenant forces.

A remake would be done on his own time given ONI would be giving funding this time around. He sighed aloud and turned off the hologram. His gaze turned to the city and noted the grim looks on soldier's faces, a sad smile graced his features.

They were expecting to die, almost, that it was.

Naruto sat down at the desk and began to go over some plans for his new cybernetic suit combined with Spartan tech. Allowing a small smirk to his face, he mused this would be an interesting time for himself. A flash of light and hologram of serina was standing on the end of his table with her arms cross ''and how can I help you serina?'' asked Naruto turning to look at her ' _'I need to know why you pulled me away from spirit of fire_?'' ask Serine as Naruto gave a question look ''I thought you have an idea of why I ask for you, to be my personal AI'' Naruto said amusing with a small smile. ' _'yes I do but I won't you to say it_ '' Serina said and getting a nod from him ''I ask for you for one reason that is I trust you''.

'' _you trust me we only know each over for more than a week_ '' stated serine. Getting a sigh from Naruto '' it because of this trust I have of you that I know that I can get any information with you help and worrying, about someone hacking into my projects with you keeping an eye on them'' as he start to type on his keyboard and getting a nod of understanding from her ' _'so what you looking for?_ '' as she appeared on his screen '' I'm trying to look into any and all information on the course of a AI to rampancy'' as soon he finished saying that his screen shot for a second and all information was upload onto his screen ' _'all you had to say is help_ '' Serina smiled and cut power to her averter on the screen, and getting a chuckle from him as he start to read the new information.


	7. Hard work from a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Hard work from a legacy

(Three months later May 21st, 2532 11:45 AM, Military calendar CASTLE base, Reach, Epislon Endari System)

In a large room holding what to be seen a generator with a group of people working around it hearing the sound of the door sliding opening the staff stop to see who walked in ''well guys'' and hearing a small cough at the back of the group ''and lady's let's see if we can get this shield generator works, Serina get the cameras to record this for later analysing, and make shore the shutdown is ready just in case'' as Naruto walk to a control station as the rest of the scientist's walk to a observing platform safe from any harm that could happing.

By the work station was Serina's hologram looking at the generator as If she could see the inside working of it turning to look at Naruto ' _'we have green live on all fronts to power her up, should I get the champagne out after this_ '' amuse serina as she got the power level of the generator output. Getting a shake of amusement from Naruto as he looking at the power level of the Naquadah, making shore that it stay in the safety zone of stability. At the side of the room was an alone scientist walking towards the generator ''naruto who's that'' getting Naruto to look up only to see the scientist throw open his long coat to show heavy amount of C4 on his chest shouting out ''freedom'' as he hit the kill switch BOOM.

After the explosion and shock wave past and Naruto getting back up on his feet and trying to stop the ringing in his ears with red lights flashing over head as he look toward Serina as she seen to be pointing at something then as seen to be like a switch his hearing come back ' _'NARUTO GET OUT I LOST CONTROL OF THE GENERATOR_ '' shouted out serina as Naruto shakily stand by the computer station as the scientists in the observing room running out of it, to get to a safe zone. As Naruto make his way to the door as the heavy safety doors shut on him ''SIRENA THE DOORS'' as he shout out that last word the generator start to give a light blue colour, around it before it give a large shock wave around the room as it hit Naruto throwing him against the door. The last thing he seen was the worrying look of serina before it all when black.

(0500 hours, May 26 2532 military calendar aboard UNSC _point of no return_ , inside the 'cage' interstellar space, sector b-042)

Colonel Ackerson ran both hand through his thinning hair, as he poured himself a glass of water from the carafe on the table. His hand shook. Ironic that his career in the military had come to this. Another secret meeting about the Spartan IIIs program, abut discuss a project that, if successful would never surface from the shadows. As he and Spartan-051 Kurt or nay know as Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose in charge of the Spartan IIIs training, at last Vice Admiral Parangosky and with her where rear admiral rich only forty but already grey he commanded covert operations in section three in charge of every field operation save Dr. Halsey's Spartan-II program. As well Captain Gibson, the man move like a panther with the low lopping stride indicative of time recently spent in microgravity.

He was the field officer in charge of section three black ops the hands-on wet-work counterpart to Rear Admiral Rich, as the three take a seat each ''what is this about nay Ackerson you got your Spartans what more do you need?'' demanded Parangosky and receiving a folder ''in that folder you will see an medical report from a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what I won't his him'' stated Ackerson as parangosky narrowing her eyes to slits, '' and what reasons do you won't this person?'' question Gibson as his look at the report ''sir Mr Uzumaki showed a high heeling regeneration, we swish for samples of his blood and bone narrow, so we can recreate this for the Spartans augmentation, to make it safer for the candidates.'' Finished saying Kurt as the rest of the group, thinking about this '' ok granted get what you need but for God's sake don't let his AI know of this or we lose a lot more than the public image'' as Parangosky started to walk to the door with the rest of them, left the cage. They had never been here. None of this had ever been discussed.

(May 28st, 2532 2400pm, Military calendar CASTLE base Medical wing, Reach, Epislon Endari System)

Sound of a heart monitor with a strong beeping sound in a clean white room with one person resting in bed, can be seen to be awaken up groaning as Naruto try and failed to sit up when a flash by his night stand showing serine's averter on a holoprojector '' _how you feeling Naruto you had us worried for some time their_ '' serina ask as Naruto got a cup of water by his bed. Drinking heavily ' _'take it easy their naruto yo_ '' getting a coughing fit from him as she put a hand to her head as she rub her eyes ''what happened'' cough out Naruto as he try to get his breath back ' _'naruto I need to know what was the last thing you remember?_ '' asked Serina as Naruto turned to her '' the last thing I remember was, that we were testing out the shield generator, that's it and why I'm so soar?'' getting a tired replay from Naruto.

Sighing to herself of relive ' _'there was an incident with the generator, spot let me finish what I need to tell you_ '' seeing as naurto was about to ask something but Continue on ' _'one of the scientist was in fact a sleeper agent for the insurrectionist, or innies as the marines call them. We done no how he got inside castle base with the C4, or how he got past the background checks but he did and because of explosion that he set off. That tear of the power cords, as the shock was disrupt the Naquadah making it unstable. The housing of the generator was undamaged from the explosion but the naquadah reacted in a way we never thought of.''_ Finished saying serina as she waited for Naruto to ask any thing, seeing nothing coming from Naruto as he thought of what happen to the naquadah.

'' _the unstable nawuadah generate a high level shockwave that hit you and lead you being her_ '' getting a understand nod from Naruto as serina look at him slowly closing his eyes '' get some rest Naruto we can Continue in the morning'' as she finished saying that Naruto was already asleep.

(Next day 1125 am)

After waking up the second time and able to eat as well, Naruto was on his datapad look at the results of the test of the shield generator ''ok so we find out that because of the shock wave with the power absence the naquadah generate that shockwave'' stated naruto as he finished reading the report ' _'yes we be needing some way of making shore that this does not happen, on a UNSC ship in space battle or we can just say it a new defends for it''_ amuse Serina _,_ humming at her point '' ok so the doctors say I'm fine and there was no lasting damage from the shockwave, but I got to stay her for at less two day for observation'' getting a whine from him but got a cunning look on his face ''they said I had to be her but not about working as well Kage Bunshin no jutsu'' only to scream out his lungs out and faint from the pain ''naruto'' shouted out serina as she got the doctors in the room.

(Four Months Later – September 23rd, 2532 –, Military calendar CASTLE base, Reach, Epislon Endari System 4:03AM)

Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly for a moment before letting a small sigh exit his lips. Truly, it had been quite quick with his work and with Catherine Halsey during this time frame. His lips tugged upward in almost a gratifying way at how their work had turned out with the few ONI scientists assigned to work on the project and it was amazing to say the least.

The ONI scientists were sceptical at first as Naruto being the director of the project, given he was only sixteen at the time. Catherine assured their work would benefit humanity during the war, and looked quite driven and interested during the project's time frame. The scientists begrudgingly let the issue down but still sent rather odd looks that they were working under someone who was younger than they were.

The first month or so was quiet without any real success, Naruto had decided to take slow steps, making the generator so that it would be built up inch by inch to make sure it functioned correctly all the way to the end of the project. By the third month, the generator was fully functional, but he wanted to make sure the power output would be sub stained as a large field around a ship like the ones the UNSC used.

So to make sure, he also added in an absorption matrix that would take the hits of plasma torpedoes and make the shield stronger, but there was only a limit to what it could take that lead to the insurrectionist attack on the project and him but.

By now however, there were three of the generators. One of them would be put in the Spirit of Fire along with its new upgrades as well the new AI. The trinium plating was mixed in with Titanium-A and made it twice as strong then before, Naqudah was then used for a new resource as an FTL drive's form of fuel.

Both the mines were also taken over by the UNSC, though eyebrows rose at who had made the mines in the first place was still a question hanging in the air. Naruto shook his head amusedly at remembering the shocked looks of the scientists when the shield had first worked. He also introduced fuuinjutsu to the Spirit of Fire and had made a channelling point for the Naqudah in the FTL drive, thus making the three mile ship the fastest one in the UNSC fleet, while it took weeks at least to get to another system, the Spirit of Fire could do it in under fifty hours which was nothing short of amazing to Admiral Hood.

Naruto sipped some coffee as he eyed the generator in a specially made, fortified bullet proof glass that was also designed to absorb a residual explosion from a MAC cannon. An amused look crossed his face for a moment at that, Admiral Hood had decided to test the Naqudah combined with an MAC round and it was shocking to say the least. When it was tested in liquefied version on a derelict colony ship, the round tore through the midsection and exploded inside the ship, he still could not get those reactions out of his head from the Senior Staff of the UNSC and ONI when the ship was split in half.

He sipped his coffee again with a small sigh. He however had trouble with the cybernetic suit as it had to be updated with new Nano machines, they were much more efficient at repairs now and it had to build from the ground up using his original plans as the base model.

So far, a few features had been added, for example it now had a neural interface, but Naruto had already covered that by putting a seal on the back of his neck that would connect with the system, thus enabling him to use an AI or a memory chip so that serina can work with him on the field.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair in a thoughtful manner of the dimmed room, he also added on a magnetic strip on the back in place of the seal that had been there. Refractive coating was also added onto the suit so that it would dispense plasma attacks.

He rubbed his temples for a moment with aggravation, then sighed before draining down the last of his coffee with a slight smile.

(9:34 AM – Reach, Naruto's Room)

Glyphs went by one after one on Naruto's laptop, the blond idly looked over a few holograms depicting the shield world and the ships that had been seen, and it was mostly from Red Team's view while the blond frowned a bit. He had already translated them and found the words "Forerunner" as well as "Reclaimer" what these meant, he had no idea.

But what puzzled him was what happened to the Forerunners, surely they were a technologically powerful society that once existed, he came to a rather grim conclusion that they were destroyed by the "Flood" as they were called in the glyphs, some were a warning to others.

Naruto grimaced mentally, if such powerful people were overrun, how? He rolled his eye to himself, over confidence. Their very means were their own undoing as a result of trying to get rid of the Flood.

His thoughts were cut off when Serina appeared on a holoprojector. _"Naruto, Dr. Halsey would like to see you"._

Naruto paused and nodded before disconnecting his PDA with his laptop, Serina vanished as Naruto got up and went to the door, deciding to walk there.

(Dr Halsey's Lab)

Catherine couldn't be prouder of the work she had refined. She had to admit, while Naruto had made a cybernetic suit with limited resources and slightly crude manners, it without a doubt was impressive even to her.

But what amazed her was the sheer resilience that was latent in trinium, combining it with Titanium-A, she had made quite a durable suit for combat and reconnaissance. While Naruto helped her piece things together, he was quite vague on a few parts. Halsey respected that seeing as how she was the master mind behind the Spartan II Program.

Her thoughts were cut when Naruto came through the door when it slid open, a cup of coffee in hand. "Late night?"

" _Up until Four AM"_ Serina piped up for him while Naruto sent her an annoyed look at the holoprojector, he chuckled weakly despite having gotten so little sleep, he was used to it.

"Personal thoughts" he said simply while she nodded her understanding. Catherine stood as Naruto asked "I take it the final touches were finished?" he asked as Catherine as she began to walk away and Naruto followed.

Reaching a tarp that was on a pedestal, she tore it off as Naruto rose his brows, she certainly made due when things were due.

"Impressive, no?" she asked as Naruto eyed the new exoskeleton, sipping his coffee. The suit was now totally black but had some silver metal parts to it with now one long blue visor for the eyesight that were like a slot (take the vanquish game armour just change the prime colour to black and the black parts silver ). "Nicely done, what did you use besides trinium?" he asked curiously as Catherine smirked, glancing at the suit.

"A variant of Titanium-A, more like an alloy if you wanted me to be honest" she explained "The repairs are three times faster due to the Nano machines, you already made some "Personal" adjustments" this made her eyes glitter at remembering Naruto's explanation of Fuuinjutsu. "I also added an effect I think you'll like" she started, getting his full attention "I made a hypersonic view now integrated into the suit's system, you'll be able to see through walls and such as a result." That got brows raised from Naruto "Trinium had been combined with the reflective coating has made it twice as strong as how the Mark IV shrugs off plasma attack".

Naruto paused lengthy "You like going all out, don't you?" he asked amusedly with a smirk on his face. Catherine only smiled "I make sure to triple check" she responded curtly while Naruto's lips twitched, holding down a grin. She certainly brightened up a bit.

Their conversation was cut short when Hood entered the room with a grim look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but urgent news has come up" he directed at Naruto who snapped to attention.

"Given the data you gave us on Covenant movement, we were able to evacuate certain colonies in time before they arrived" he smiled slightly, but lost it for a serious look "The Covenant's next target is Helos VI".

Catherine's eyes widened a bit "Helos VI…isn't that a major economic distribution centre for the UNSC?" the colony itself was far from the inner colonies but was halfway into the outer colonies. If lost, it would do irreparable damage to the UNSC's infrastructure. It connected the two as a food distributer and metals exported, while many colonies had the resources, its metal was near refined making it valuable.

Hood nodded "Gear up, Petty Officer Third Class. We originally planned on showing off the refitted ships, but it seems our schedule will be cut short" he got a salute from Naruto "Red Team will be going as well with the Spirit of Fire, you leave in Three hours."

Naruto dropped the stance and asked "When will the Covenant be arriving, sir?" he asked in a casual manner. Hood responded "One Week, you'll be arriving in less than a few days of the invasion." He got a nod of understanding from Naruto.

He glanced to Catherine and nodded as Hood left the room. She smirked a little "This is goanna be good…" she referred to the fact that this was the first deployment of their new tech thanks to Naruto. He shared the smirk as he approached the nano suit and set down his coffee.

(Three Hours Later – Assembly Area)

Falcons and Pelicans swooped down with calmed velocity, most got into the three ships that would be a leaving deployment as well as Scorpion tanks being seen, new recruits and currently active soldiers entered the ships with grim or nervous looks.

Naruto sighed as he stepped off Hood's Pelican "So, you finally finished three ships?" he asked, referring to the Spirit of Fire which looked brand new and had a dark silver sheen to It. The blond was now wearing his new and updated exoskeleton with the helmet tucked under his arm.

Hood nodded, stepping off and onto the landing platform "Four more ships are along the way, and should be finished within the week" he explained, drawing an understanding nod from Naruto.

The other two ships were stripped down when first started the project had been started years ago, but never left the ground until Naruto came around with the proper materials needed for the new ships. Two Halcyon class ships that were half constructed were finished off with a naquadah reactor boosted with a Shaw Fujikawa FTL drive, they along with the Spirit of Fire would assist Helos VI in its defence.

Not to mention that with the shields installed and the new metals, it could take up to 2,000,000 hits from plasma torpedoes, with the shields installed these would be the ships leading the warfront against the Covenant. It was also over 2,438 meters in size. The Spirit of Fire had new upgrades with the shields and fuuinjutsu'd FTL drive along with naquadah installed, making it an enhanced FTL drive like the two

"Ah, I forgot as to what division I'm with…"

At this, Hood nearly grinned but smiled "I'm placing you with Red Team" his amusement was inward as Naruto looked at him with a whiplash of shock. "Your skills and knowledge go beyond normal Marines" he explained, drawing a contemplating look from Naruto "Red Team doesn't have a tech expert like you, as such I think you'll be suited for the position" he pointed at Naruto's right shoulder and was surprised to find a white eagle with a silver outlining with a star above its head and holding in it left talon is a lighting bolt, and in it right are three arrows, showing it was the Spartan symbol along with the Petty Officer Third Class emblem below it.

Naruto shook his head to snap out his shock "Sir…thanks"

Hood nodded giving a salute that Naruto returned before he put on the helmet with a small hiss sounding out and whisked away in a Hirashin. Hood had seen it before and was not surprised before he got onto his Pelican and left.

(Spirit of Fire- Hanger)

Douglas sighed aloud, watching as Alice inserted 14.5x114 mm rounds into clips for her SRS 99C-S2. She was on her fourth clip when said Spartan broke the silence "So, new team member?"

Jerome turned to Douglas who was sitting on the tank, since it held his weight "Lord Hood said he was very…talented..."

Douglas nodded and paused "Wait, you don't think he means…" he trailed off while a grin formed under his helmet. Alice was in the middle of putting her third bullet in the clip when she stopped "The kid?"

Jerome nodded which he could imagine their surprised faces "Hmm, he's ranked as a Petty Officer Third Class now, under me at least in rank, but he may move higher as he worked with us briefly on his home planet" he explained while the two nodded their understanding.

"Given how he's made shields for three ships, not to mention ones of the Halcyon class ships…." He shook his head "ONI cooked up good on this one" Douglas pointed out at the end while Jerome paused and gave a reluctant nod.

They were moreover lounging in one of the areas for tanks, where they had conversations. Their musings were cut when the sound of a duffel bag hit the floor and eyes turned to see a black and silver exoskeleton suited teen.

"Upgrades go well?" asked Douglas, seeing Naruto nod and a slight hiss was heard as the helmet came off "I'll give Dr. Halsey her credit for this one" the blond chuckled a bit while Jerome looked on curiously, then eyed the white eagle at his right shoulder along with his rank symbol.

"Newest team member..." Alice mused to herself in amusement and chuckled a bit while Douglas commented "So, what's your role with us, was Admiral Hood specific?" Naruto saw the curious manner in their body language despite being well hidden.

"Tech expert mostly, but I am a suitable sniper" he saw Alice snap her head to him "Backup and cover from a Falcon" he explained simply before he saw her nod in understanding.

"So, what's on about Helot IV?" asked Jerome, turning serious to end the conversation. Naruto in response said "From the message and mapping info I got from the Covenant base, we have three Covenant Super Carriers on the way, with back up consisting of two CCS Class Battle-Cruisers" silence reigned but the faint reloading echoed to this part of the Spirit of Fire.

"….Our forces consisting of two…what were they called?"

" Halcyon -Class" Naruto supplied helpfully drawing a nod of understanding from Alice" Along with the Spirit of Fire, we should be able to handle this, though it's most likely their ships will stall us to do a ground campaign."

Jerome nodded thoughtfully at that, which was the usual strategy used against the UNSC to overwhelm their forces. Their thoughts were broken when Captain Cutter's voice sounded through the ship "Attention all crew, we are scheduled for take-off, resume your normal duties".

The ship shuddered as the rocket boosters activated, the Four held where they were as they felt themselves leaving the atmosphere. The three ships took off to space with Naruto and Red Team leaving the hanger just as the ships went into slip space.

(Several Hours Later – Indoor Shooting Range)

Alice eyed the sniper rifle Naruto had made, and had to admit it was quite impressive despite its small appearance. He had taken the base model of the DSR of the 21st Century and modified it to fit today's standards. It looked sleek and had that futuristic look, it also had a six times scope along with an ACOG scope as well too.

The other Marines and ODST's were rather apprehensive around a sixteen year old, even more so he was rumoured to be part of Red Team, most of the ODST's scoffed at that or gave a glare in their direction which they deigned to ignore.

Naruto fired once with the 990MM long gun, it was by far his favourite model he had made with past designs scrapped.

It pierced a holographic target's head while Douglas looked on approvingly, twirling a combat knife. The other Marines paled at the mere skill that Spartans had with a combat knife.

The main reason for the animosity against the Spartans was when John 117, current Commander of the Spartan II program had fought against four ODSTs and killed two while the others had severe injuries. Naruto shook his head to himself before completing that thought, it left a rather bitter rivalry between the two groups as a result. The blond sighed, they were in the middle of a war while they cared more about killing the other over pride of who would win the war. Unbelievable.

Naruto spoke up to start a conversation "What upgrades was made to the Mjolnir?" he asked, firing once again, the magazine capacity was ten for the rounds, which were now coated in a Titanium-A alloy.

"Reactions, got our plasma dispersement metals upgraded" Douglas piped up, speaking rather casually for his normally gung ho attitude. "Got that trinium upgrade combined with the Titanium-A alloy" he smirked knowing this was later into their newest team member's seven month overwork drive "It's a bit lighter than usual. It's also got a small naquadah generator pack that provides shields" he ended almost sounding giddy.

Naruto chuckled a bit before saying "Who do you think designed those?" he asked rhetorically. Douglas blinked then slumped his shoulder in what seemed to be disappointment "Damn…" he muttered before perking up "Hang on, do you have shields?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head "No, Dr. Halsey is figuring out how to make that compatible, most of our attention was focused on shield design for the ships and enhanced FTL drives" he shrugged casually at the end, ignoring the shocked silence from the Three Spartans. Naruto inwardly thanked his privacy seals that blocked out the certain words he wanted.

He knew that they would reach Helos VI in less than three days, leaving two to set up the defences of the planet and work out a strategy to take down the small amount of Covenant ships. In his mind, he knew the war was truly beginning.


	8. Begin of the Battle of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Begin of the Battle of a legacy

(Helos VI System – Two days before Covenant Attack September 28th, 2532. 0830, Military calendar)

Three ships exited slips space and into the current system. Cutter had to admit, he was quite amazed by the efficiency of the FTL drive now, in mere half week, they had spanned a thousand light years. He glanced at the two Halcyon-class ships which were named "UNSC: pillar of summer" and the other "UNSC: pillar of winter" seeing there are only four left of the halcyon-class ship in the UNSC, it only seem appropriate to name them after the seasons.

Cutter knew full well of new displacements Naruto had built for weapons. From what he could tell, the blond was vague on the weapon in question saying it would be a show to be remember.

"Hestia, status report on Helos VI evacuation" he turned his attention to the holotable and walked up to it.

Hestia the new AI for the spirit of fire appeared on the holotable look like the Greek goddess that she is, in a burnt orange averter colour _"Last refuges are estimated to leave by the end of the day,"_ she informed him with her scanners _"Over Three divisions of the Marines are here. Spread at specific points of the planet"_ she explained _"Major concentrations are being done in the major to smaller settlements, however, it is likely that Red Team will be deployed at the city of New Rome."._

New Rome was a sprawling metropolis and a city that compared to New York back on Earth. They'd have to fight inch for inch against the enemy when they arrived. Cutter nodded "What about existing Naval forces in the area?" he asked next.

" _Three jericho Class carriers sir, they will arrive in twelve hours"_ Hestia picked up what she could from FLEETCOM.

Cutter nodded, thinking this was a good chance to get back at the Covenant. He sighed aloud "Call up Red Team, they'll want to get a sitrep with soldiers on the ground".

(Armoury Room)

A combat knife thunked against a metal sheet as Douglas whistled at the piercing effect "Trinium encased combat knife with a millionth layer of Titanium-A? Lethal" he commented at the end while Jerome nodded his agreement with that statement.

"You made these?"

Naruto shrugged a little "Testing was over first week, but seeing these in the hands of Spartans…" he trailed off, whisking one off of the table and threw it blade first against the metal sheet with a thunk that made it shudder.

"Huh. Something tell me this will pierce a Brute's neck nicely" Alice piped up, testing the weight and found it incredibly light.

Naruto merely smiled at the fact his minerals he brought in had made quite a differences on UNSC tech. Which was going to be lethal to the Covenant. Red Team each took the offered Combat knives as Cutter's voice sounded out "Red Team, report to bridge, I repeat, report to bridge".

Naruto arched a brow before nodding to Jerome who did the same in return. He took up his helmet and slipped it on with a hiss and click sounding out, the team quickly left the room until Douglas noted something.

"Do you guys feel…lighter?" questioned 092 as Jerome and Alice had confusion until they nodded their agreement. Naruto's metallic chuckle got their attention **"Weight seals, essentially your armour is now lighter, asked Halsey and found out Mjolnir weighs up to a ton. It should now be at least to four hundred to five hundred pounds tops".** As a small window open on their HUDs with serina's averter in it **'** _'funny how Dr Halsey never gave you access to their suits Naruto''_ amusedly said.

Jerome blinked a few times then sighed "Tell us when you do things like this…" he murmured as the team entered the elevator. He was beginning to have a feeling that his shinobi nature would affect them a lot later.

" **Of course"** he caught the slight tip of Jerome's helmet **"Sir"** he added cheekily while Alice and Douglas shared glances of amusement under their helmets. A new team dynamic was going to be interesting.

(Spirit of Fire-Bridge)

Naruto sighed after a long walk of ignoring looks of awe and fascination that accompanied Red Team, particularly the shorter member, having a rather dark and intimidating look. Naruto was irritated slightly but was amused at the whisperings of a new Spartan brought into the fight.

It ended when the entered the bridge, Cutter saw them straighten their backs but ordered "At ease" their stances relaxed as he began "We've got 48 Hours until Covenant forces arrive, I'd like you to run defensive outposts in New Rome, we already have a few ODST squads gearing up to assist in other parts of the planet due to economic areas and outlying cities that don't have such back up".

Jerome nodded as did the rest of Red Team while Cutter paused for a moment "We'll give the Marines and ODST in the city a briefing, one that will be done by Naruto" he looked at the figure who gave a nod.

"He's already come up on a plan due to the information we have on colonies, it's a sound one by me, but I'd rather he run it by you first" he explained, drawing nods of understanding before they left the room. Douglas arched a brow "You never do things half way, do you?" he asked rhetorically as Naruto scoffed **"I like keeping myself busy"** he remarked curtly, glancing at Douglas while Alice arched a brow under her helm.

" **Simply put, if we can win this battle here. We can bring up the morale of the UNSC, I can only guess things have looked quite grim since the Harvest Campaign"** Naruto commented, starting a conversation as they approached the armoury.

"Too right…" murmured Douglas, agreeing with that. Jerome only sighed, it was true, and the only reason morale increase was due to the presence of the Spartan IIs, they were mainly needed on the front lines and behind enemy line ops as well too. Nothing seemed to increase the spirits of the Marines and ODST that fought in the war.

Naruto sighed to himself, he felt as though he were doing a replay of when Pein invaded Konoha. Only for the ruins to be destroyed by Covenant plasma torpedoes. He shook his head at the memories before taking up an MA37 along with several clips, he glanced seeing Douglas favour an M34 Shotgun, and he put some rounds into a pouch at his side that was his utility belt.

Jerome took out a DMR along with an M7 Caseless Machine gun at his side, lastly Alice had selected a SRS 99C-S2 along with two M6D pistols at her thighs. With that, Red Team vacated the armoury.

(Spirit of Fire – Hanger)

Marines and ODST alike geared up for their deployment on Helos VI. Some were nervous but what struck the new recruits odd was the fact they saw the Spirit of Fire's crew was that they looked confident and even a bit prideful. Eyebrows rose over this, usually when it came down to defences against the Covenant, they were overrun in space and naval battles they were slaughtered.

Paul Jones smirked a little at their confused looks, even dumbfounded ones from time to time. He himself had confidence in Red Team and that Naruto kid that had joined the UNSC, he was rather flabbergasted to learn that he had joined Red Team, and honestly he couldn't disregard his skill after watching him take on an elite in sword combat.

Red Team entered the vicinity and were given nods or glares from ODST members, Paul rolled his eyes a little, they were fighting a war and the other ODSTs cared more about a little nit-pick of a fight then against the Covenant. Shaking his head, he got out a silenced M7 Caseless Machinegun before getting on a Pelican that was going to go planet side.

Surprisingly, Red Team joined the mix of ODSTs and Marines that Paul was on. Said man gave a nod to Jerome, he honestly couldn't care more or less about what made the Spartans what they were, they were in a war and they needed all the help they'd get.

As silenced reigned during the entire ride, the occasionally cough was heard or muttering of a prayer. Naruto had opted to go to the cockpit, his eyes scanned the stars for a moment but turned his attention to the planet as they entered the atmosphere in less than a minute and a half. He saw fields used for farming as well as the occasional settlement that accompanied it. Then came the sprawling metropolis, Naruto didn't show any surprise due to the fact he read up about most of the colonies that had existed in UNSC space. He broke off his gaze and felt the Pelican rumble as it came to a stop. On his back where the magnetic strip was, his DSR was there as well too.

'' _so how does it feel being going to a different planet?''_ serina ask over their private com Stepping out, they had landed on the outskirts and Naruto stepped as did Red Team. He glanced as the Pelican took off ''excited for this battle and to see what this new suit got'' as his attention reigned on some trenches that were dug around the city, a perimeter defence, and some barriers were set up with slits holes to fire from with a weapon.

Naruto heard Jerome pipe up "Alright, let's get to work. Douglas help out with turret positions and Anti Air guns" he ordered, said Spartan nodded and headed for the first of buildings "Alice, see what you can do for mine positions for the Wraiths that'll arrive".

Alice nodded before Jerome looked to Naruto "Scout out possible landing locations in case the CCS class cruisers get past our defensive lines".

Naruto nodded before flickering out of view with the Hirashin, startling a few experienced soldiers.

(Debriefing, Amphitheatre. Three Hours Later)

The chatter was loud in the theatre which was crowded somewhat, Douglas looked at Jerome, doubt in his body language "You think they'll listen to Naruto?" he asked, Jerome glanced at his teammate "Sir" he added as an afterthought.

"He has a plan, per usual" given that Naruto was highly perceptive, he could plan ahead by years it seemed. Said Team member shrugged a little **"I'll resort to "Alternative" methods of persuasion"** he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before he observed the design of the amphitheatre, it appeared to be in a square in design and had a circle stage, with a holotable in the middle of the stage, some Marines and ODSTs were watching from the balconies or the sitting areas.

" **Sides, I'm a shinobi. Innovative"** he ended before walking down the aisle, the looks and whispered, he ignored the banter and walked down to the middle of the stage, as he rose his hands to take off his helmet, people leaned forward to see what the presumed Spartan was like.

As he finally took it off, sharp inhales of air were in the room while others stared incredulously, this kid looked no more than sixteen by their observations "What the fuck..."

"The hell..."

"Is that a kid?"

Naruto ignored the random mutterings before it was broken by a Private Marine "Hey kid, you lost!" he cackled along with the rookies while others like the more experienced soldiers noted the look in his slit blue eyes, he had a serious look much like an ODST would.

*SCHWING!*

The Private found a trinium combat knife embedded near his man hood, Naruto had his left arm outstretched and smiled calmly "Oh, sorry, my finger slipped a little" he stated rather casually while the Private went pale as a sheet of paper as Naruto looked around.

"Do I have your utmost attention?" he asked, turning his piercing gaze around the Amphitheatre. No one answered as he nodded in acceptance "Good" he stated simply before pressing a button on the holotable "Now, despite my age, I have fought against the Covenant and have survived against them, if you have any problems with my being sixteen" he saw eyes widen at his stated age "Protest to Captain Cutter" he ended just as a hologram of Helos VI came up. "The defence grid will consist of two Halcyon refitted Class cruisers, One Phoenix refitted colony ship, and three jericho Class carriers ships..." he saw confusion on their faces at the last listed ship as the holograms of the ships appeared (Think Halo Wars).

"Against three Covenant Super Carriers and two CCS Class Battle-Cruisers" he finished while concerned murmurings and whispers were eminent in the amphitheatre "Captain Cutter will be manning the defence while Red Team is backing up the ground invasion" he saw relief on some faces while slight concern dotted others "Our objective will be to Repel the invasion-"

He was cut off by a scoff, the blond glanced to the left and spotted a Corporal at the age of twenty two lean forward "Repel? Fuck that, the Covies invade, glass, and swat away our ships. What makes you think a new line of ships will do against them?" he asked with a shrug while Naruto merely smiled.

"Simple. Stay and watch" he ended before showing a map of the city with raised topography, he ignored the man's look that clearly said "Are you crazy?"

"While the Covenant may out manoeuvre us technologically" he heard Douglas snort quietly before glancing over his shoulder with a slight glare while he quieted the next few moments "We know our area in New Rome" his explanation began "Using guerrilla tactics via the sewer and alley ways, combined fire teams should be able to eliminate entire patrols if we take them by surprise" nods were agreed and saw the possibility happen, guerrilla tactics were mainly used in urban environments, it allowed them to hold off the Covenant for a limited amount of time however.

"However, in the outskirts" he ghosted his hand through the hologram and brought an open field to attention (Think Tom Clancy's End war).

"We will have trouble with deployments by possible Scarabs, Wraiths, artillery bombardments…" he listed before explaining "Mines along with Rocket fire teams will be deployed here and split in two to compensate for the cityscape." He looked around seeing no reactions other than focused attention "Scarabs however, have one natural weakness if we can get our tanks behind them" now that got their attention, the only way they would take down Scarabs would be due to a Spartan or airstrikes from Longswords.

"At the back is the generator, if more than a few rounds are deposited, they can be taken down swiftly" he ended before he got to the end of his explanation "And in the event we do have a CCS Class Battle Cruiser, or Corvette enter airspace…" the hologram zoomed in on a high building top "A Mass Driver is currently being installed on top the Valencia Business building." He saw grins or smirks on their faces at the thought of punching an MAC round through those babies.

"All in all, our bases are covered as best as they can be. Report to your battle stations and good luck, I am now able to field any questions you may have."

One ODST raised a hand, he had a Sargent insignia on his left shoulder "What is the ETA of the Covenant ships?" he asked, Naruto responded crisply "Forty Five hours as of now" he saw a frown of concern but nodded in acceptance.

"What about Red Team's deployment?" asked a Marine up on a balcony? Naruto paused for half a second in thought "Mostly to New Rome, vital sections such as the economy sectors including the shipyard" he explained while the Marine nodded understandingly, the output of the metals on Helos VI made it valuable to the UNSC.

"Other than that, any other questions?"

"I've got one" piped up Paul, stepping forward. Attention was between Naruto and him as he started "What's your role? We've got ours" he pointed out, wanting to know the current agenda of the blond.

"Mine is the defence of New Rome, an ODST Battalion is being deployed at specific areas on Helos VI" he explained "So, we will have some form of experienced veterans against the Covenant" he assured while Paul nodded in understanding, he had already seen Naruto in combat and knew to trust his knowledge and experience. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of being on a planet for a year that was Covenant occupied one.

"And besides that…." Naruto trailed off, his gaze shot to the entrance of the Amphitheatre as in a blink of an eye, he shot his DSR and fired several times, a roar that was all too familiar in the ears of the Marines and ODST.

It was a Zealot, charging at Naruto with an energy dagger, the blond flicked out his combat knife from his collar bone and threw it, piercing its temple. In less than second, it slumped to the floor dead with the hilt buried up to the hilt as it skid to a stop at the stairs to the stage. The personnel backed away, weapons pointed at the corpse as Naruto's DSR smoked.

"When the hell did you see that?" asked Douglas, coming out with Jerome and Alice. Eying the now dead Zealot warily with weapons ready.

"Well, at least ONI's reports were right for once" the blond remarked, ignoring the question. A Marine Private, got out as he shook from the surprise of the fire situation "S-sir, what do you mean?"

Naruto glanced at him before going to the zealot, he pushed over its corpse turning upright as the Marines and ODST listened "This Zealot was trained as a spy, we've been catching their armour configuration on other colonies. Seems he was about to report on our debriefing" scowls and angry mutters were present as Naruto took something from the Elite's hands.

"What's that?" asked Alice, Naruto took it in his hands and observed it, the object was half an inch risen upright and had a purple sheen with blue tipped ending.

"Communication device most likely" he replied as he stated "I'll have to take a look at this later, perhaps I'll be able to tap into their Battle-Net given the chance" at this, looks were sceptical at this, given ONI have never been able to reverse engineer Covenant technology.

He stashed it away as everyone was dismissed from the debriefing to prepare for the Covenant onslaught.

(Forty Eight Hours Later, 6AM)

The sound of clicks and reloading was heard as the morning was still dark. Fire teams were reorienting and vehicle crews murmured their positions into their radios. Reloading was done on turrets for Anti-Air defences were being set up while the Mass Driver was hidden on the tower, kept from the view of the enemy when they arrived.

(Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

Captain Cutter licked his lips nervously as he heard report from Hestia _"Sir, slip space ruptures detected"_ his eyes gazed to the AI as she continued _"Over a million kilometres away, our enemy is coming in and closing. Three Super Carriers and Two CCS class Battle-Cruisers"._

Cutter eyed the other ships on the Holotable, set up in an arrow defence line with spirit of fire as the arrow point with the two Halcyon class cruisers placed each side of the spirit, with two of the three Jericho Class carriers beside the halcyon class as the last one was hidden behind the moon that orbited Helos VI, as a way to flank the enemy when their attention was focused on the new ships.

" _Your orders, sir?"_ she asked with a witty smile about Hestia features.

Cutter paused and straightened, he spoke four words that ignited flames of hope in the crew on the bridge.

"Let's go to war"

Authors Note

Ok so for those who don't know what a Jeicho Class carriers looks like hers a website that I find with UNSC ships class art/UNSC-Comparison-chart-77276711 and hope that you continue to read my story and thanks to my Followers Fox out.


	9. Victory of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Victory of a legacy

(Helos VI System – September 30th, 2532. Military calendar on bored of Spirit of Fire – Bridge)

The Spirit of Fire was a hive of activity as the battle preparations were being made, nine hundred on-board marines were preparing for combat against any naval docking craft. Captain Cutter heard a technician pipe up "Sir! Nine hundred thousand kilometres and closing! The Covenant have begun launching Seraphs and Spirit dropships!" (T-28 TC Spirit primary troop carrier; heavy armour is virtually immune to damage).

Cutter hummed as he pondered for a moment. Hestia piped up _"Sir, incoming fighter squadrons. Bearing a mark of eight hundred thousand, arrival? Ten Minutes"_ she analysed as Cutter looked at her, his eyes as sharp as a sword "fire the MAC cannon when ready, same goes for _the pillar of summer_ and the _pillar of winter_. Set countdown with them, we'll take down the Super Carriers first then have the _field of hope_ and _Zeus_ to pull back behind the pillars and let them go to the last two carriers as we engaged the two CCS Class Battle-Cruisers, and have the _Syracuse_ come in attack the one we taken down the first shields, then target the last Battle-Cruisers" he concluded as she nodded.

" _Will do sir"_ she vanished as Cutter looked to the tech crews "Get the Railgun system's ready, and get the longsword squads deployed for close defends of our blind shots and engage any Covenant spacecraft's that get to close to us'' as orders and communication was rapid and precise orders that outlay to squad leaders for their units.

Cutter brought up a hologram on the holotable, detailing the two opposite forces formation, the thee super carriers were moving in first with the CCS class cruisers below them, a bit behind but there.

He scratched his chin nervously for a few moments before looking to the tech crew behind him "Get our Longswords in a formation, relay to the other ships!"

(UNSC _pillar of winter_ portside of spirit of fire)

A cigar lit the darkened visage of a man looking stocky yet strong. He had a scar going down his left eye and had a Captain's uniform, he tugged down the cap lightly before observing the glass screen of the bridge, he had to admit, he liked this ship.

Love was a more appropriate word.

Halcyon-class ships were armed with Four MAC cannons, which by the gods was overkill. And a DEAD Laser, which was a scaled up version of the Spartan Laser, as a result this was due to be one of the top ships in UNSC history. The DEAD Laser had only a limited range, but the MACs more than made up for it.

John Preston was the current Captain of the _pillar of winter_ , he was doubtful at first when ONI representatives had told him about an offer to command a new ship in the fleet. While it seemed like any other offer, he was given a tour of the twelve thousand manned ship, over one thousand Marines and ODST included.

The new fusion reactor and shielding was nothing short of amazing including the fact that the metal itself could take a few hits from plasma torpedoes after he looked into the Halcyon class and find out that the old engine was in fact a mark two fusion engines that supply a tenth of the power of modern reactors and it had no chance of the new fusion reactor it has nay. John was an American-African descendant of the old tanker crews back during WW2. His family was known to be in the military tracing back to the Vietnam War.

John let a smirk show on his features of a late twenties man. This was going to be a hell of a battle.

(Spirit of Fire – Ten Minutes Later)

" _Sir, incoming Seraphs. Bearing a mark of three o clock and eight o clock"_ piped up Hestia, breaking Cutter of his overview of the ships and fighters in this battle _"Contact in Thirty seconds, orders?"_

"Link up with the first squad leader" Cutter ordered, drawing a nod as a radio cackled for a few moments "Sir, this is Echo-1 we have a lot of bogies, incoming".

"I can see that, Senior Airman" the old captain replied, pausing momentarily "Focus fire on the Dropships first, the Railguns will handle the ones that get by us" he responded, Echo-1 responded "Understood, Echo-1. Out"

Cutter made his way to the observation glass and watched as the Longswords engaged the Seraphs, dodging and occasional tricks to outmanoeuvre their foes, Cutter eyed the bolts of yellow energy passing by, firing at the Corvettes as well at the Seraphs that were around the ship, the Railguns were a scaled down version of the MAC gun, while not possessing enough power to punch a hole through a Covenant space ship, it was enough to take down their Dropships and Corvettes, from what he knew, ONI Section I was working on ones for Tanks as well too. He shivered a little, while he knew Naruto was extremely smart, even his curiosity in technology frightened him.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he eyed the Covenant ships that came closer "…Come on. Do that just for us..." he smiled a bit, despite the closeness of the Seraphs and Longswords fighting.

(Helos IV – New Rome – Fifteen Minutes after Six AM)

Naruto's slit blue eyes scanned the Anti-Air weapons, they were M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Guns, set up at specific points at the city. Including ones that were hidden among different areas, he perked up when Jerome relayed through the radio "Third Class, we have hostiles in coming, get ready" Naruto only flickered his green light twice, indicating that he was ready as he had his daito sealed away and had a MA37 in his hands as the early morning as the sound of Banshee's reached their ears.

"Contact! We have contact!" yelled an ODST before opening fire, all across the city the Anti-Air defences began with a thunderous roar of guns as Plasma screeched through the air, slowly cutting into the Banshees as Dropships came down, looking like they had been through hell.

Naruto slipped on a black bandana that tied down his hair, leaving the tufts exposed, and slipped on his helmet. It was time. His blue visor slot glowed before he took up M41 SSR MAV/AW and fired it at a Banshee, briefly wondering how Red Team was handling the situation in their section.

(Red Team – Economic Section)

With blinding speed, Douglas slammed his fist into an Elite's stomach, lurching as the alien went flying and slammed through a building leaving a hole and debris that was sent crashing to the city floor. The Spartan grinned for the first time in a long while, Naruto's enhancements on the suit were everything they practically dreamed of, because now they were twice as deadly on the battlefield with less weight on them.

"Don't get cocky Douglas" Jerome's cool toned voice cut through the radio as the squad leader broke the neck of a grunt, finishing off a patrol that had jumped off a spirit from what Douglas could see from a building top. "We still have an entire invasion force to deal with" he reminded before firing his DMR several times against three Elites, he dashed forward and got into a CQC stance, preparing for hand to hand (Think Old Snake, Act 4 Cut scene).

Douglas only shrugged before he glanced and saw a Banshee coming down at him, he ran into a full on sprint and jumped off at of sixty-five KPH with the help of the new upgrade to the suit, clamping a hand down on the tail ending of it, he created holes in the banshee as it tried shaking him off, he propped it open and pushed a M6D pistol into the mouth of an Elite.

"Happy landings" he remarked before firing three times, killing the Elite instantly. He pushed the corpse out and let it fall to the ground. Piloting the thing from his experience back on Arcadia. The radio cackled with a squad distress "This is Charlie Team, we are pinned down by Hunters in the Navy Company Building, taking heavy casualties!"

Douglas paused and smirked before directing the Banshee through the buildings, he spotted the team just as he fired, killing Several Elites, who were unexpected at the attack, and thinking that Heresy was involved. Spartan 052 hit the thrusters and it slammed into the Hunters as he jumped out and rolled just as a sickening crunch of flesh echoed out before the explosion of shrapnel and fire consumed the two walking tanks.

Douglas rolled and stopped at debris that was from a sign of a company buildings when a failed Spirit crashed through a building "Spartan! Glad you're here!" Paul Jones voiced, skidding as he hit his back against a overturn car for cover and fired at a squad of grunts supported by Elites "We took out their first patrols, some Squads are still taking them out in the eastern section of New Rome" he reported as his squad mates came up.

Douglas nodded before taking a M41 Shotgun off his back and fired, piercing an Elite's chest as it fell over dead. "Ha ha! We're winning!" Chris Sand grinned, firing several bursts of his MA37, Paul shook his head "Not yet we aren't" he shot back, reloading his DMR, with a click combined suppressing fire pushed the Covenant group behind the wreckage of a Wraith as they returned fire with bolts of plasma.

Douglas vaulted over the debris as he spotted two Hunters entering from the alley way, not at least ten to fifteen feet away, taking off a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher at the back of his hip before firing it between the two Hunters, it exploded and dazed the two Hunters as he jumped with incredible ease over the hunters and took his M41 Shotgun off his back and fired it once in the air and twice more as he skid on his back as he hit the ground, killing the first Hunter as it's orange flesh splattered the ground.

Tossing a Plasma grenade, it stuck on the Hunters back and exploded a second after contact. Douglas grinned, he could get used to this. He cocked his M41 Shotgun with a loud click, readying to kill the now lone Hunter as it roared at the alone Spartan as it charge, swinging its shield around as Douglas doge the first swing and firing a round in its unprotected under arm, and roiling under the next swing of its shield as he pump a shell in his shotgun, as he rise up behind the hunter and pointing the barrel of the shotgun, at the back of the Hunter head and pulled the trigger shower the alley in orange blood as the Hunter slump down on the cold hard ground.

Nodding at the good work '' too easy'' as he started to walk out of the ally way only to get a red dot on his radar at his six o'clock, turn as fast as he could bring up his shotgun only to face a zealot in mid swing with an energy sword in hand. For it to be blow away by a sniper bullet to the head were it landed on the ground ''don't get carry away nay, keep your head in the game'' the smoothing vice of Alice come over the red teams-com, getting a sigh in relief from Douglas with a nod of thanks, as he reload his shotgun and continue his bloody work of war.

(Helos VI Defensive Line – on board of Covenant super carrier in space battle)

The Flagship of the Covenant spearhead was a large ship that was a light purple sheen, slim yet intimidating looking. The name was Exalted Valance, which was a Covenant Super Carrier.

The shipmaster idly watched with amusement glimmering in his eyes at the weak defence that was put up against their mighty fleet. So many times he had watched as each world fell, all the ones in the "Outer Colonies" as they were referred to the humans.

The Elite's name was Sar 'Lusumee donned in General Zealot armour, chosen to spearhead an invasion force that would allow them more access into the Outer Colonies, thus they could shorten their invasion by a few years and get into the Inner Colonies earlier than expected.

"Shipmaster, we are coming up upon the human ships" Sar arched a brow, or their version of it as he saw the new ships, quite simply larger than the Marathon class he had seen before. He shook his head mentally, a new line of ships was not going to do much against their more powerful ships.

"Focus fire on the large ones first, then move onto the smaller human ships" Rha ordered calmly, he watched as the weapons officer prepared to fire their Plasma Torpedoes, they were finally in range of the enemy ships.

Somehow, he had this deep dark feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong… grumbling to himself and trying to get rid of the feeling and demanding the report from their spy on the human's plans.

(Spirit of Fire)

" _Sir, enemy Two hundred thousand kilometres' away, they are charging Plasma Torpedoes"_ Hestiareported, Cutter looked over his shoulder and turned his attention to one of the monitors near the window section of the bridge, tapping the speaker he said into the microphone "All hands, this is Captain James Gregory Cutter. Brace for impact, we have incoming enemy fire" the alarm went off as weapons officers began to get frantic.

"Move the _Spirit of Fire_ along with the _pillar of summer_ and _pillar of winter_ forward, and have the _field of hope_ and _Zeus_ are to split up in a pincer manoeuvre!" barked Cutter, getting the game started against the enemy.

" _Relaying orders, sir"_ Hestiaresponded with a witty smirk, she really was going to have to thank Naruto for the leaps and bounds in UNSC technology.

The Jericho's broke off, two to the left and one to the right as the Spirit of Fire lead the centre line, the true battle was about to begin. The Plasma torpedoes approached, the first two just skimmed off the bow of the ship as at the last second, the first three impacted a golden shield as it shimmered against the attack.

At this, silence impended the ship before a few cheers broke out. The shields were successful. He ordered the ships to move forward to engage, as nine MAC rounds tour from the Pillars and Spirit three from each ship as the battle progressed.

(Exalted Valance flag ship)

Sar stared in shock, one of the human ships had shields! This had never happened before as they had slaughtered the humans in a straight on space battle. Where were these ships coming from? That was his main thought before he broke of his thoughts.

"Sir! Enemy ships have…shields?" one of the Elites voiced confused, about as much as he was. Sar growled, getting out of his hover chair and made his way to the observation holograms, he looked at them and clicked his mandibles "Focus on the large ships as well as the ones in the middle the other three can be dealt with later" he remarked, drawing a nod from his weapons officer.

He frowned inwardly, this new development would not sit well with the Hierarchs. He watched as they returned fire, only for his eyes to widen at the fact nine of what the humans called MAC rounds was heading towards his ship shouting out ''move us out of that firing line nay'' but in the end it was to slow of order as the first three mac rounds tore into their shields and finally overloading them as the next three rounds smash into the outer hull, and cut throw then as a hot knife in butter, as they come out the over side to hit a CCS Class Battle-Cruiser as there shields hold, as the last three hit there engine sending to over load as Sar could only watch with wide eyes has his ship was destroy in matter of minutes along with the CCS class battle-cruiser be hide them.

(Helos VI – Northern Section)

Naruto flipped over an Elite, dodging it's Energy sword as it swing behind itself, it was blind but nearly there as he felt it hum an inch over his head, he kicked at the back of its knees before getting up and burying a combat knife in its throat, he dragged and tore it out in a swift movement as the Minor Elite fell down dead with purple blood gushing onto the ground.

He flicked the blood off as he looked over the dead Covenant Patrol. He had to admit, the defence was holding out a lot better than he had earlier anticipated, sheathing the combat knife at his collar bone, the former shinobi felt as though he would make a major change in this war.

Shaking his head, he took his MA37 off his back and dashed forward with a burst of chakra to his legs, jumping up to a fire escape, he climbed up to a Covenant Turret position that was firing on down a group of Marines.

A Grunt yelped as it heard something rustle near the edge, making its way towards the edge, it saw nothing with the Plasma Pistol being aimed down the sights, a hand shot out from the window below and threw the Grunt down the alley way, Naruto flipped himself up, and landed on the ground, attracting two Elite's attention.

They appeared to be Ultra's which made the blond grimace slightly as they fired their Plasma Rifles at the cybernetic shinobi, Naruto dodged their shots before pointing at one as he rolled to the side **"Raiton: Byakurai"** he murmured softly, a blast of jagged lightning exited the tip of his fingers and pierced effortlessly through the first Ultra's head.

The other was in complete shock at such an attack, this was a threat to the Covenant. Perhaps a new soldier that the demons were? Before he could answer, a frag grenade landed near his feet, eyes widened as he was flung back by the explosion, his shields just barely able to save him.

The Minor Elite that was firing the Plasma Turret, sharply turned with a Fuel Rod Gun **"Well…"** he uttered as the first bolt of green plasma streaked as him run head on, with seconds to spare he slide under the green plasma with bent back (Matrix Style) and let the plasma pass over him before he flung his weight and looked down, firing at the Minor Elite, it's shields were cut down to half before Naruto landed in a roll, flinging something metal at the Ultra that was downed next to him, just starting to get up. ' _'You do know that you could have used your sniper to take them out right?_ '' question Serina as she made shore the suit was working right, only to get silence's in return from him.

A kunai pierced its temple and throat, making it gurgle before falling off of the building, the Marines, looking confused at what had just happened.

The other Ultra fired two more times before drawing his Energy Sword just in time as Naruto collided into the Elite, firing his MA37 and point-blank range. It felt pain pierce through its ribs and lungs before falling over dead.

Naruto wiped the blood off his MA37 before glancing down at the Marines from the edge of the building, he noted them looking down at an Elite, who clearly had blades imbedded into its body. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear them talking about some new solider. Naruto shrugged, not his problem.

As Naruto was about to leave, he paused. He glanced at the sky which showed Longswords from nearby airfields battling against Seraphs, shaking his head with a smirk, he moved to the next area to clear another turret position. As a big explosion in the sky that made it look like it had a new purple sun in the sky. ' _'well looks like the covenant find out about the new MAC round we using_ '' stated a amuse Serina and getting a chuckle from naruto as he jump down from the building he was on.

(CCS class battle-cruiser _Resplendent Devotion_ \- 10 Minutes Later of explosion of Exalted Valance)

Rha's Wanmee felt the ship shake and a small explosion near the hanger. He growled, not anticipating such strong ships and that the loss of both of their Super Carriers. Taking a deep breath, he reined in his emotions before focusing on the situation, the MAC rounds were shearing past them , not enough damage but enough to rupture shields, how was this possible? This didn't happen during the First Harvest Campaign back in 2525.

Rha's thought for a moment before ordering something, he was cut off when a massive explosion shockwave was felt, and his eyes turned, shocked that one of the battle-cruiser that was brought for the invasion, destroyed when the two larger ships had done a combined attack, consisting of Three MAC cannon rounds colliding on its shields and piercing through the metal like it was paper.

He looked on the status of the battle and frowned, one of the "jericho" Class carriers was destroyed, another disabled along with the third, firing at the Right flank of the Fleet, the other Two Newer ships were closing in on the CCS class battle-cruisers that were desperate to stop the Two shielded ships that showed no sign of stopping.

He sighed softly "Order the "Last Transcendence" Ship into effect" he said quietly, a silent gasp came from the Elite Communications Officer. Wordlessly nodding to his order, the officer pressed a few keys which sent off a coded message to a ship.

Below the battle, a CCS Class Cruiser that had a stealth shield equipped, silently slipped past the battle. To show the Hierarchs that the humans had new ship that change the tide of the battle and if not stopped the war.

(On board of spirit of fire bridge)

As the crew of spirit of fire work madly at their station to get reports from damage to power level of the new shields ''get com channel with the pillars captains, and order them to disable that CCS class battle-cruiser'' ordered Cutter to his coms Officer, and hearing Sir yes sir as he walk over to the Holotable showing the battle so fare and seeing that the Pillars firing a heavy EMP missiles at the covenant ship, on the map to disable them, as the crew felt the rumble of the ship as four Mac rounds left the ship, at the over and last covenant ship in battle.

Sighing in relief and made his way to his command chair '' _sir all covenant forces are destroyed and with a disable ship orders sir?_ '' asking Hestia as the rest of the crew looked at their Captain, ''get boarding party's to take control the covenant ship, we might have to bring red team for that mission'' ordered Cutter and seeing nods of understanding from his crew and hearing yes sir as he let the fact in that they won a battle in space with little lose.


	10. End of a fight of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

End of a fight of a legacy

(Helos VI bridge on the Spirit of Fire September 30th, 2532. Military calendar)

''Hestia give me a damage report of the spirit of fire, as well as the rest the UNSC ships?'' asked captain cutter in a calming demand ' _'sir the spirit of fire shields are down to 20% we are currently half ammunition have been used and that we have lost one of the Jericho class carrier_ _Zeus has been destroyed and operations for survivors and salvage of what's left of Zeus will begin when the covenant_ _CCS class battle-cruisers_ _is under control, and the offer two class Jericho carriers the field of hope_ _and_ _Syracuse_ _have sustained heavy damage and are disabled sir_ '' answer Hestia.

Pinch the bright of his nose captain cutter 'three ship just three out of the five covenant ships not bad' showing a small smile ''ok what is the states of theand the and inform the ground teams that they can begin to mop up the last of the ground forces and see if the cruisers need help with refits'' stated cutter

'' _of course sir the pillar of summer is fine and their shields are at 43% and also have half ammunition as well as the pillar of winter has lost their shields taking damage for the two cruisers but the new Trinium metal has retain form on the outer_ _hull and that they only used 20% of their ammunition and informing ground troupes to throw out the guests_ '' stated Hestia with a smirk.

Nodding to the information been given captain James cutter, getting out of the command chair to the view port to look at the surface of Helos IV and feeling for the first time in a long time finely feeling that victory is in their hands and that the covenant should start to run nay not them.

Only to bring back by alarms going off in the bridge ' _'sir I'm detection a outbound slips space rupture near the northern atmosphere of Helos VI its covenant sir orders_ '' stated worried Hestia and getting wide eyes from Cutter '' WHAT SPOT THAT SHIP AT ALL COST WE CART LET THE COVENANT KNOW WE HAVE SHEILDS NOW'' shouted out Cutter as her jumped back in to his command chair ''sir summer and winter have a firing solution online with MAC round'' says the Gunnery officer only to see the covenant ship half way in slip space as the pillars fire their MAC rounds fly towards the covenant, only to see the two round enter the slip space them self ''Fuck Hestia did the scanners pick up any signs of a hit on that ship?'' order an angry Cutter ' _'sir scanners did pick up flare from the covenant ship shields, I believe that the second one hit then inside slip stream, with that though now, sir we don't know if they survive the, second in pack of the MAC round or if it entirely enter slip stream_ '' getting a sigh from Cutter as he reclaim his anger in ''ok get red team on coms tell them that have a new orders and mission'' ordered cutter.

(New Rome north outskirts with red team half hour after space battle finished)

Station on the highest point red team can be see takin out the covenant forces with their weapons laying on their fronts, naruto and Alice with their snipers taken out any and all covenant in their sites with Douglas and Jerome keeping an eye out for any threat that make a try for their location ''so this is a first that we can stay without pulling back or Eta to regroup after we get a kicking In space'' said Alice taken a shot at a head of an zealot elite and a grunt be hide it.

''Double kill nice so got any new orders sir'' ask Douglas being the spotter for Naruto and Alice see any more retreating covenant troops '' ho ho what you think you going, Naruto 312 feet northeast wind 12 notes clear shot take when ready'' told Douglas hearing the shot and a howl form a screaming brute as the round, tear into its eye and out of the back side of its head ''headshot'' whispered Naruto as Alice shaking her head slightly and taken another shot as they, wait for a replay from Douglas.

Still look out for enemy troop near them Jerome replays ''just got the order from cutter we hav'' BOOM, stop whatever Jerome was about to say as all four Spartans were thrown from their spots shaken his head and trying to get sites off the rest of his team and bring up their bio monitors and seeing that Alice and Douglas where in the green light and himself but getting nothing from Naruto trying getting the com channel to all three of them ''naruto red team do you hear me over'' waiting a second and getting nothing only to see that he was inside a pub, and the looks of thing that he smashed throw the glass window of the pub, and into the bar making all the glasses and Alcoholic beverage to fall on top of him making a shattered mess and a strong smell of alcohol on his suit, shaking of the glass and looking around the inside of the pub only to see Douglas upside down by the pool table and trying to understand how he got there, only to spot a massive hole in the wall near him sighing to him self ''Douglas I see you at my three but got no site on Alice or Naruto, and got no replay from both of then'' stated Jerome as he jogged over to Douglas, to help up the right way and making shore that his suit was fine and working right.

As they check each overs suits make shore that, they were working right and for Douglas to shack of the dust and stones on him ''so where are we'' asked Douglas as the two make shore that their perimeter was safe of nay, as the two walked out pubs door with guns ready ''we south of our last location the look of things, can you get in contact with Alice or Naruto I got no replay from both of them'' ordered Jerome and getting a nod from Douglas as he put a hand to his helmet to check all channels, as they headed out to their last location and to find out what happened, to make them blow away, and what course it.

''Doug, Rome do y-u he me o-er'' come a static replay from Alice, getting the attention of the males in red teem ''Alice we hear you what you location and do you have site of Naruto'' ordered Jerome as he and Douglas start to run to her location as she give her stators of her suit damage from the explosion that they went throw

(Alice POV after the explosion)

Coming to the waking would only to meet a ringing sound in her ears, and spots in her vision and feeling her heart pumping hard in her chest, taking a couple of deep breaths to get her heart under control and to care of herself as well, to see if her vison was damage or if it was her suit that took the damage to her helmet from the explosion, and slowly getting the feeling back to her body, to reach up and try to remove her helmet to see the damage to it, '' well dame how did I miss that'' as Alice see that she was upside down and hanging by something, as she carefully hold her helmet to see a massive crack on the side of the helmet run from the corn of the visor to the lowest part of the helmet, sighing to herself as she put it back on seeing that it was, the helmet that course the spots in her vision.

Getting the ringing to stop in her ears and trying to get down, and hope lee land on her feet only to find out that her left leg was the course of keeping her up, what to be seen as a long metal pols that wedged its self around her leg, seeing that she was stuck and could not reach for them on her ankle, sighing again seeing that she was not going anywhere any time soon.

See what was around herself to find her sniper on the floor in front of her, and finally the holes she made in the roof. and hearing the end of Jerome com ''Douglas, Jerome do you hear me over'' ask Alice still looking around to see what look like a posh bathroom ''Alice we hear you what you location and do you have site of Naruto'' ordered Jerome stopping what she was doing and looking for Naruto in the area and only to noticing a black boot that was sticking out of a wall with steam rising from that locating.

''Jerome I spotted Naruto cart tell if his injured or not over'' stated Alice as she trying to remove the poll around her leg ''copy that what you're location'' ordered Jerome after removed the polls around her leg to fall on her feet like a cat, and run over to Naruto to check if he's fine or not ''I'm cross the street from our last position, 2nd floor bathroom over'' stated Alice finely getting to Naruto and seeing that his armour was smoking and that his cooler vents where open to the fullest ''cope that Alice we be there in 5 minutes over'' stated a calmer Jerome.

Hearing a groan from naruto and making shore that he was okay to move ''naruto can you hear me'' ask a concern Alice getting naruto in a siting precision by the wall and checking his armour for any visible damage ''yare I can hear you alice'' groaning naruto just as the bathroom door to be slowly opening as Douglas and Jerome walk in the room ''well alice if you wanted a bath with the new guy, all you have to do was ask'' jokily Douglas says and getting an eye roll from Alice though no one could see it ''what the states Alice, naruto'' ordered Jerome walking to the holes in the roof to see the damage done by his two team mates, as Douglas walk to the window to see what was happening out side.

''I'm fine sire all green'' stated Alice only for Jerome to put his hand on his hamlet to trace a line in it and then to point to her ''yes your bio green but not your suit it's not EV's (vacuum environmental system) nay when we get back to the spirit of fire, get that repaired'' ordered Jerome as alice helping naruto to stand up on his own ''sadly I cart say the same'' naruto revealed making shore that he had all motion of his armour ''what your state's then naruto'' Jerome order and getting a nod from naruto ''I'm getting reports from my suit and it's not good I lost my radar, and my coms are fried as well my hypersonic and my Naquadah fusion core casing is cracked, my gel layer took most of the explosion and heat'' stated naruto.

That got the teams attention towards naruto see him pick up his MA37 ''naruto have you shut down your fusion core?'' question Douglas and getting a nod from him '' of course I have, I'm not going to risk using the fusion core to make it explosive from making it unstable, I just have to wait for the Nano machines to repair the casing'' as he reloaded his MA37 and trying to find his sniper, ''ok then naruto make your clones and scout around the area'' ordered Jerome to naruto only to hear him sigh ''sorry sir I cart do that'' says a sad Naruto getting the rest of then to look at him ''what do you mean naruto?'' gently ask Alice, ''did any of you hear of the insurrectionist attack on castle base'' asked naurto and getting nods, from then ''well I was in that attack that put me in the med wing for three weeks that I find out'' naruto started to recall what happened to him.

(Flashback to May 30, 2532 1400pm, Military calendar CASTLE base Medical wing, Reach, Epislon Endari System)

After a third time come back of the waking would, only to feel like someone put magma in his veins and trying not to scream out ' _'naruto you up thank god_ '' and feeling the pain wash away by serina as she injected some painkiller in to him, hissing out ''what happened'' from him as serina looked like she was concentrate on something '' _naruto from the scans from you we believe that your_ _chakra system as well as the tenketsu in your body been heavily damage, by the Naquadah wave but seeing that we cart see them our self's, we can only go on your output of your chakra you give normally''_ stated Serina as she watch naruto trying to sense his chakra, and only to be stop by serina '' _naruto I wouldn't do that for nay seeing what it did last time you use your chakra'_ ' and getting a sigh with a nod of understand from him '' just rest naruto we can see what happed later to your chakra'' Serina stated in a calmly vice.

(End of flashback)

With the end of telling his time in the medical wing of castle base and the damage down to him ''so you saying that you chakra system is totally screwed and that you cart use it?'' question Douglas and getting a sigh from naruto as the four of them headed out side of the small hotel they were in ''yes and no it hard to say how to put it, ok so think as the chakra system as a ship that been hit by a EMP wave that fries the main electrical wires but has buck up ones just in case, that what has happen to my chakra system, the ones I most use are to damage to use so I had to see what I could use sadly the Kage Bunshin no jutsu is out of reach for me'' says naruto just as they get out side of the opening.

Looking around to see if any enemies are around the area ''but we see you heal from an energy sword wound that should kill you'' stated Alice as they look for some place to call a Casevac (casualty evacuation) '' well that was my cells repairing themselves, my or any ones Chakra system is tricky to heal, and I was lucky that it didn't destroy the hole chakra system or I would of died from that'' stated naruto as they came to an open field with a crashed phantom in the middle of it ''wait for could die of losing your Chakra?'' ask a worried vice of serina from naruto's helmet speakers.

As they got to the phantom to check it out ''I thought I told you all'' getting a sheepish replay from naruto, ''ok when we get back to the spirit of fire, naruto you going to tell us what you can do nay, so we can work out what we can do as a team got that'' ordered Jerome and hearing a yes sir from naruto as the team secured the area ''sir detection enemies at the outer edge of my motion sensors'' stated Douglas as he got ready with his shotgun ''ok red team this what we do'' pointing at naruto and alice ''you two up on that phantom and use your snipers to take them out long rang, me and Douglas stay ground side for any get to close get to it, we don't have long'' ordered Jerome as the Spartans taking their spots.

 **(Play ''Blow Me Away" by BREAKING BENJAMIN don't own the song or band)**

''contact engage on my mark'' ordered Jerome as red team got ready for a fight the covenant coming from the tree line, showing groups of grunts with their elites ordering them with jackals at the back with needle rifles ''mark'' Jerome said as naruto and alice fire of their first round from their snipers and seeing two ranger elites heads blow away by the rounds, as the covenant started to return fire at red team as Jerome and Douglas started to fire their own weapons seeing grenades being throw to words them.

Jumping out of the way as Alice and naruto reloaded their snipers and continue to take out groups of grunts with getting head shots making them fall and seeing a zealot chest bust open by a shotgun shells and a jackal got bullet holes from Jerome DMR, as the phantom taking heavy damage from plasma rounds, and needle firer making holes in the armor as red team continue to cut down the numbers, of the covenant troops as a fuel rod round hit the ground, and sending all four members of red team from their cover.

As red team got back on their feet, and shake of the damage as their shield flare and recharge and taken out the minor elite, with the fuel rod gun and getting in to a tight group as Alice and naruto change their guns for close firing rang as Douglas throw a pair of grenades at a small group of jackals away, as the last of the elites charge at the group with their active energy sword, as naruto nodded towards the elites and to engaged them with his daito in hand, as a the last of the grunts where blow away from a plasma grenade that a grunt was holding as it was shot in the head by Alice's M6G-magnums with Douglas and Jerome keep the last of jackals of naruto as he cutting and slicing into the elites, as he run wind chakra in to it, killing an elite by cutting its head of with two left, only to watch as they got a 14.5 mm armor-piercing rounds to their heads.

With the last of the covenant force, was a pair of hunters roaring at them for their falling brothers as they start to, firing their fuel rods at red team as the rolled away from the impact with naruto charging them head on, with the rest of red team gave suppress fire stopping the hunters using their fuel rods, just as naruto cut one of the shield arm of a hunter and see the second one to fall under bullets wounds as orange blood pooled around the dead hunter, seeing its spirit brother die it gave a challenge roar only for its head to be cut off by naruto's daito, splash him in orange blood.

As red team come down from the adrenaline that was pumping in their body's and making shore that the area was clear ''red team status?'' ordered Jerome as he reload his DMR as the rest did the same ' _'me and naruto are fine but we need to get back to spirit of fire this suit did not like the party we were in''_ serina says as she check the damage that the suit taken form the firefight, as they headed inside the crashed phantom to shield them from any more surprise, as alice and douglas check each over for any damage and reporting that their green.

Making shore that naruto's suit won't full apart or worse explodes on them, they were ready to head out of the wreck phantom and trying get in contact with the spirt of fire ''this is Jerome-092 needing a Pelican for a EVAC for Spartan Petty Officer Third Class Uzumaki for repairs for damage to suit over'' requesting Jerome and hoping for an replay and seconds later ''roger that Spartan sending pelican to your location in 20 minutes and report to captain cutter for new orders and mission red team'' stated Hestia.

After 20 minutes of waiting for their pickup, and finely hearing the sound of a Pelican ''this is bravo 51 hear to pick up some stray boys' and girls'' said a happy voice of the pelican pilot landing down near them ''ok load up red team double time it Spartans'' stated Jerome as they jog onto the Pelican as it start to seal the pressure doors.

(Spirt of fire hanger)

In the busy under belly of the spirt of fire manly crew staff ware making shore that all equipment was working at their best as we see a pelican docking to the hanger with its doors opening for red team to be stepping off as soon as, they put their foot on the metal grate floor ' _'red team report to the bridge for debrief of new orders_ '' stated Hestia over the coms, turning to naruto ''go to the armoury to repair your suit damage then head your way to the bridge'' ordered Jerome as they were heading towards the elevator to get where they need to be and getting a nod from naruto.

(Spirt of Fire Bridge 10 minutes later)

Hearing the doors opening and seeing who it was ''Reporting as ordered sir'' says Jerome as red team salute to Captain Cutter and getting a nod in return ''at ease Spartans, it's good to see you red team but it seems you missing a member'' getting a rise eyebrow from Cutter ''sir Petty Officer Third Class Uzumaki is getting his suit repaired and should be hare in 20 minutes sir'' stated Douglas and getting a nod from Cutter and walking to the holotable ''ok red team your new order are to join the boarding parties, of the CCS class battle-cruiser that we were able to disable in the fight.

the Marines will hold key parts of the ship as your team is to remove any and all covenant troops'' stated Captain cutter turning toward the door again and seeing naruto standing there in his military suit ''sir reporting ask ordered'' naruto says after a crisp salute ''report'' ordered a calm Cutter as he getting the information from red team from the ground to see what has happen from the beginning of the covenant fleet arriving at Helos VI.


	11. Secretes of a Legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Secretes of a Legacy

(Helos VI bridge on the Spirit of Fire September 30th, 2532. Military calendar)

Now that Naruto was with them they can begin their new mission, ''ok red team with your new mission is to get in control of the CCS class battle-cruiser, you will be joined with ODSTs that make the boarding parties, questions?'' asked Cutter as red team look at each over with Jerome stepping forward ''sir how many ODSTs, be coming on board the cruiser?'' questioned Jerome.

As he finished saying that, Hestia averter come online at the holotable showing the CCS class Battle-cruiser with four D77-TC Pelicans on an inbound course to their hanger ''thank you Hestia.'' And getting a nod from the new AI ''as you can see you will have four pelicans all full of ODSTs, in total that 36 without you counted in total 40.'' Stated cutter as he walk to the holotable, ''sir what is our main object on this mission?'' questioned Alice as cutter try a slap a fly away and getting the crew amused of his action.

Sighing to himself ''dame fly.'' Cutter said under his breath. coughing in to his hand and trying to get his crew back in order, and see that he did ''you main object is to neutralize the crew of the ship and get any or all information on their database, as the ODSTs will secured all importing compartments of the cruiser, so we can send in technicians to begin revise engine their technology.'' Stated cutter as Douglas ask ''sir who will be leading the team of ODST. Or are we leading them?'' and getting a nod of understanding from cutter knowing the history of the Spartans and ODST had '' the OX of the ODST team is Captain Paul Jones, seeing that you two worked with each over before, while you have overall command of the mission.'' Finished the debriefing of the mission for red team.

As cutter have a closer look at red team he notes something ''Alice the looks of you helmet needs repaired as well, get it fix before the mission.'' Ordered cutter as he turned towards naruto ''how long will your suit take, to be repaired for use again in this EVA mission.'' Question cutter as red team walked out of the bridge, leaving naruto behind ''sir technicians say that my suit will be ready in half an hour sir.'' Stated naruto as serina averter come online by naruto ' _'after they replay most importing parts of the suit_.'' Getting the evil eye from naruto and a surprise look from cutter ' _'O did you not wont them to know naruto''_ serina said with a smirk.

''so how long will it take for his suit be repaired?'' questioned cutter to serina '' _sir naruto was right about the time of repair of his suit, and we be ready for the mission sir_.'' Says serina as she cut power to her averter, ''good then get ready for your mission Petty Officer.'' Ordered cutter and get a crisp salute from naruto as he headed out of the bridge, and making his way to the armoury, as a fly headed to cutter again.

(Spirit of Fire hanger an hour later from debriefing)

Captain Paul Jones looked around the hanger of spirit of fire, and seeing all the ODSTs, get ready and waiting. Making shore that they had enough ammo and air supply for the mission as the elevator doors opened up to, show red team coming out of it, getting of the crate he was sitting on and making his way towards red teams leader ''Spartans it's good to have to on board, I'm Captain Paul Jones. Seeing that we never introduce last time we meat.'' Stated Paul as he shake hands with the Spartans of red team.

As Paul and red team walk towards the group of ODSTs that was around the pelicans that would take then to the covenant ship ''OK HELLJUMPERS LISTING UP, now that I have your attention.'' Pointing at the back of the group of ODSTs that was playing cards ''as you all should know, we be boarding the covenant ship that the fly boys, were able to disable in the space fight, we be secured all importing compartments of the cruiser, such as the engine room, armoury room and last but not less the bridge, we have an hour of air in our tanks, so its importing that we get life-support back on line if its be knock offline, now any questions'' ask Paul, as a rooky got his attention. ''sir what about the green giants over there, what they be doing.'' Only for him to get hit in the back of his helmet.

Nodding to his team mate '' the Spartan will be cleaning house and making shore that we get all information on their databases thanks to their tech expert.'' Getting nods of understanding from the Helljumpers and seeing no more questions from them ''ok Helljumpers you have ten minutes to get any last thing for close combat move out.'' Finished Paul, as he got his M7S submachine gun and his M6S magnum, as red team got ammo for their own weapons.

As naruto unseal his daito to put it on his back for quick access ' _'so what's the plan seeing I'm not a hacking type AI, I'm more of a research AI you do know that right_.'' Serina said to naruto on his inside helmet speaker's for him only ''I know what you where build for Serina.'' As he looked at red team grabbing more ammo that their suits can carry ''with this mission you can improve your hacking programmes trying to hack into the covenant's battle-net and database.'' Naruto says as he put the same weapons as the ODSTs using '' _true I have to help you some were in your job.''_ Amuse serina as naruto finished strapping on flash bangs to his suit.

As naruto and red team finished gearing up for the battle to come ''ok Helljumpers mount up in your Pelican.'' Shouted out Paul as the ODSTs get onto their Pelicans with red team getting on the first pelican that will be leading the charge ''red team like the Helljumpers we have to get life-support online, that where you come in to it naruto, seeing that you understand their technology, you have to bring that back on line if its be tacking out because of the EMP.'' Finished saying Jerome as the four Pelicans headed out of spirit of fire hanger and moving towards the silent hanging covenant ship in space.

Getting a nod of understanding from naruto '' ok then, the best bet is to get too the engine room, were I can restart all systems, and have control of the ship in Serina's hands.'' Stated naruto seating across from then, ' _'you know how to treat a woman naruto._ '' Serina's vice come from naruto's outer speakers, as a couple of Helljumpers laugh at the comment and a shake of head from Jerome as alice gave a slight nod towards naruto showing she understood serina point.

Only to hear the pilot of the pelican over the coms ''ETA in Five minutes lock and load people.'' Getting the attention of the people on board the pelican, as they got ready for the fright that could take their life's ''ok Helljumpers listing up, we be following the Spartan team to the engine room, and taking hold of it so check your corners, and don't be a hero we need life's in this war not hero's.'' finished saying Paul over the team coms. And only to feel the pelican shake as it use its 50 mm cannon on the covenant hanger doors along with the over three with it.

(Bridge on the Spirit of Fire five minutes before breach of covenant hanger)

As the crew of the spirit of fire watch as the four pelicans fly towards the covenant ship on their monitors ''ETA in Five minutes lock and load people.'' Come over the coms in the bridge as the pilot and co-pilot, as cutter look at the holotable showing the location of the pelicans ''Hestia bring up team leaders cams and BIO monitors, of team members on monitors one to five.'' ordered cutter as the five monitors showed, what the team leaders of their units along with red team leader Jerome as they watch as they turn off the safety on their weapons.

As the crew grew more nervous for the Helljumpers ' _'sir would it not be safe just to let the covenant run out of air, before we sent teams into the covenant ship?_ '' question Hestia as she keep scanning the covenant ship for any active signs, as cutter turned to look at her ''no we don't know how long they have of air supply on that ship, or if they can return power to her before we can get control of her our self's, its best that we send teams and clear her out.'' as cutter returned to his chair to easily look at the five monitors ''and make shore you record this as well, this will help for future mission like this.'' Finished saying cutter as the crew hear the pilots stating they free to fire as the hanger doors of the covenant ship was blow inwards, as the same fly landed on cutters chair.

(Covenant hanger)

As the four pelicans entered the hanger as they take out any and all covenant forces that survived the explosion with their 50 mm cannon, as the pelicans turn around to let the OSDTs with red team, out of the back and easy to get out of the hanger them self's ''GO, GO, GO.'' Shout out Paul as he fired his submachine gun at a down grunt, and the rest of boarding party charge out of the pelicans, as they move to secure the hanger after only five minutes, the ODSTs and the Spartans had secure the hanger with no casualties receive ''ok Helljumpers I won't team alpha to stay here and keep it lockdown this is our only EVC spot, so if we lose this we not going home after the party, team Bravo head your way to the control room, and secure it if need any help contact red team, seeing that they are the fastest than anyone her, and team Charlie you are going to the armour room the same as team two if you need help.'' Ordered out Paul.

As red team made their way to a door that hopefully take then to the engine room, with Paul as team leader of team Delta behind then, with guns ready as Jerome put his right hand up with his index and middle finger pointing up, moving his hand toward the door, as the team move into a breach formation, with Douglas and naruto getting their hands in the gape in the door, with a grant of effort both of them making the gape a bit wider to let alice, to put the barrel of her MA37 assault rifle down the corridor, and pull the trigger letting out 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds, and to hear that she got rewarded with the high-pitched screams from EVA grunts.

After she used all the ammo in the clip, and rolling out of the way of return fire from an elite with a T51 DER/1 Plasma Repeater, as naruto and Douglas Continue to pull apart the door with Jerome next to naruto pull out a flash grenade ''flash out.'' Jerome vice come over red and team Delta coms, as he throw it straight and true at the elite with only 5 seconds to wait for the flash, as jerome and alice sprinted down the corridor as they shoot at the only elite as they clear the corridor ''clear.'' come the twin replays from Jerome and Alice.

As red and team Delta made their way into the ship, towards the engine room taking turns and going up and down ramps, with little resistance, as they turn the next corner they were hit with heavy fire from a shade (stationary gun) that was put in front, of an open door that look like it lead into the engine room, as the team dove for cover ''Spartans can you do anything about that shade.'' shouted out Paul over the fire of the shade, as they were pinned down as they saw the, door being closed by couple of elites with no time to waste naruto drew his daito out, and channelling wind chakra to cut anything in its path, and with a mighty throw like a Frisbee, that cut the head off the operator that was a grunt as, it wedge into an elite as they close the door.

As the team walk towards the door only to see a flash of black, with all members turning around were the flash come from with, their weapons draw and to hear screams coming from the engine room ''where is naruto?'' ask Alice at the team look at the door ''you don't think that his in their do you?'' question Douglas only for Jerome to rush toward the door ''red team double time'' shouted out Jerome as Alice and Douglas come to his help, as they did that the ODSTs watch with heled breaths as the Spartans finally open the door, so that they can get in, only to be shocked what they see.

(Five minutes early naruto POV)

As we were pinned down by the shade '' _naurto we need to get into that engine room now we don't have much air left._ '' Only for naruto to hear what Serina said, and for him to nod of understand as he draw out his daito, and channelling wind chakra to throw it, and with a mighty throw like a Frisbee, that cut the head off the operator that was a grunt as, it wedge into an elite as they close the door, as naruto used the marker on his daito **''Hirashin no Jutsu''** naruto said under his breath.

with naruto flashed into the room with his hand on his daito, with it stuck in a chest of an elite, and seeing four others around him and seeing that they active their energy swords, drawing out of the dead elite with his M6S magnum in his left hand ''let's dance.'' as naruto charge the elites blocking a overhead swing from the first elite, and shooting his magnum at a charging elite that was coming at his side taking down its shields, as hi duck under a seconds swing with him bring up his daito, cutting clean throw the middle of the elite from toe to head, bathing naruto in purple blood. rolling back wards as he eject the clip in his magnum, and sliding a new clip home and firing four round at the same elite that had its shields down in the head showing purple blood on the wall behind it.

Looking at the last two elites ''so who's next?'' question naruto, in return they roared for their dead brothers as they charge the alone shinobi, with naruto return with kind as his unloaded his magnum a second time at the elite, that was at his left and rolling under a swing at his right side, as he swing his daito at the elites leg, and rewarded with a scream from it and purple blood poured from the severed leg below the knee joint, and coming to stand again, only to backflip backwards form the last elite as he reloaded his magnum, as he block the elite swing and seeing it going to use its free claw hand to give a left hook, only to be block by naruto's left forearm, struggle to overpower each over only for naruto to turn his hand, pointing his magnum at the elite head and rapidly pulling the trigger, and only to watch as its head blow apart, showing naruto with more and the deck in purple blood.

As naruto reload his magnum for the third time and making his way to a monitor to see if there was any power, and hearing the door opening as naruto start working on the computer ''take you time I got this.'' Naruto sated as he started to worked on removing engine panels as team Delta made sure that the room was secure as red team walk to toward naruto ''so what's the damage?'' question Jerome as Douglas and Alice check the dead elites ''don't know if you keep checking over my shoulder, serina I'm plugging you in.'' as naruto remove serina's matrix chip and slide it into a slot by the computer he was using.

As Jerome about to start saying something only to be stop by Paul ''Spartan team Charlie needs help they pinned down by heavy fire get down their'' ordered Paul as red team nodded, making their way to help team Charlie ''status Petty Officer.'' As naruto continue to work on the engine ''give me five minutes, and I should have the engine started again.'' As he just finished saying that serina's averter come on the monitor next to naruto ' _'sir I have control over all doors on the ship with cameras_ '' as Paul look at the monitor ''bring up red teams location and team Charlie on this monitor serina.'' Ordered Paul as naruto finished with the engine ''serina you should have all accesses to the ship.'' And getting a nod from her and the sound of air being pump back into the ship.

And getting a sigh of relief from Paul as he didn't have to worry, about his team's air supply, as he continue watch as red team destroy the covenant troops ''sir orders?'' asked naruto as he put a cover panel that was part of the engine that he was finish with, as Paul gave naruto a quick look ''get any and all information you can from their database.'' ordered Paul as naruto got to work with serina.

(With red team on their way to help team Charlie)

As red team sprinted towards team Charlie location to help them, and get control of the armoury it only took them ten minutes to get there, only to see that two dead ODSTs and the rest pinned down from a handful of elites ''grenade'' shout out a ODST as the dive out of the way only to watch as the T1 APG plasma grenade stick to a unlucky Helljumper on his leg, with known chance of surviving this, so throwing himself into the group of elites and hope that he get some of them, in his last moments of life.

As the Spartans watch the Helljumper try and take the elites out, and giving him cover-fire and in matter of seconds the grenade exploded, in front of the elites takin down their shields, as the Helljumper vaporise from the plasma grenade, as red team with the OSDTs take down the ones that survive the explosion as bullets tore into their bodies, showing the walls with their purple blood as they dropped to the floor.

Making sure that there was no more covenant forces, the teams made way into the armoury as the UNSC troops move around the room to make sure that there be no more surprises, and hearing ''all clear.'' From different location of the armoury ''this is Captain Paul, status of all teams.'' Ordered Paul, over the teams coms and getting all clear and control of their secured compartments '' roger that. Red team I won't each member of you team in each location to keep it lockdown.'' Ordered Paul over red teams coms, ''sir.'' As Alice ask Jerome ''do it I stay here.'' ordered Jerome as Alice and Douglas mad their way to the over teams and waiting for a reply from spirit of fire.

(Location covenant ships engine room)

As the ODSTs looked around the room naruto was looking at the database on the ship ' _'naruto I find more information on the forerunner in the database, what do you won't me to do with it_?'' question serina as she continue her scans of the ships battle-net ''copy it to my personal hard-drive, and make sure that all covenant forces are dealt with, and delete any crap we don't need'' naruto stated over their private channel as Paul walk over to him, ''so are we clear for bring the tech in, or bring more Marines on board the ship, now that we have life support.'' Question Paul as naruto closed a window on the monitor he was using '' _yes sir all scanners show no life signs of covenant forces on board, you have green light to bring technicians and marines.''_ Serina stated over his coms as naruto gave a nod to confirm it.

As Paul went to contact the spirit of fire to give the all clear signal ' _'so what do we do now, see that we got what we want, or do I still have to play the cloak and dagger with other IAs_.'' Serina said over their private com channel ''not for too long I hope I just need to find out who did it that's all, and are you ready.'' Naruto ask her ' _'yank me and try to be gently with Me.''_ serina said just as naruto pulled out her data chip and put it back were its meant to be ''I'm all ways gently with the ladies.'' As naruto close down the computer he was using.

(Bridge on the Spirit of Fire)

The crew of the spirit of fire where working over time making sure that all the away team make it back '' _sir Captain Paul reporting that, they have the covenant ship under control and requesting to bring over technicians and marines_.'' stated Hestia as cutter looked at the monitors showing that out the 40 troopers only four died on the mission ''ok send in themarines and technicians, and order red team to return for a debriefing and let see what naruto got from there database.'' Ordered cutter as his coms Officer turned towards him ''sir fleet-com is on the horn from Lord Hood main channel.'' And getting a nod from him ''open the channel then officer.'' As the channel open to hear static before it clean out ''Captain Cutter I heard that that we won the battle of Helos VI, and that you got yourself a disable Covenant ship son.'' Come from Lord Hood ''that right sir we do, may I ask how you got this information.'' Asked cutter wondering how this information got out so fast '' don't worry about that for now cutter I be coming with the space dock Cradle so sure out that ship you got, Hood out.'' As the channel was cut from them, sighing from the stress knowing that thing are going be crazy for the time being.

Making sure that red teams pelican was making its way to them ''sir red team be here in ten minutes along with the deceased marines shall I get ready for the body's sir.'' Come Hestia vice braking throw cutters thoughts ''ok when they on board tell red team, to make their way to the Bridge.'' Ordered cutter as he look at the reports from team leaders from the ground forces, and getting a nod from Hestia.


	12. Lies of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

Lies of a legacy

(Helos VI on board the covenant ship hanger room September 30th, 2532. Military calendar)

After Paul got off coms with the spirit of fire, and letting them know that they have control of the ship with knowing that they have dealt with the covenant crew, seeing that there was only showing human life signs on board, and with the help from the Spartans they only lost five lives in total giving out orders stating that they be getting technicians and marines over to look around the ship, and ordering red team that cutter wants them too return to the spirit of fire for their reports.

As red team made their way to the hanger to wait for their pick up, as they making their way to each over ''naruto did you and serina find anything on the covenant database?'' question Jerome as naruto made his way over to red team ''not much like I hope on different subjects, and seeing that this ship was not the leading one. So it does not have the covenants plans on the larger scale, but I have find information on offer interesting subject.'' Answer naruto as they watch marines and technicians drop of from pelicans and heading in the ship to understand their technology and keeping it safe for them.

With red team deep in thought and what they been told by naruto, he himself was having a private chat with serina ' _'naruto why didn't you tell red team about the forerunner symbols that I find, or that I was the one to found the information. And thank you for telling them that_.'' Serina said as naruto sighing to himself ''I know your mad at me not tell them that you find the information, but if they know it was you they will put it in their report, and then ONI will want you not just for how you able to hack the covenant database. But what information you have on me.'' Naruto stated to serina sighing herself ' _'you know that I would not tell anyone what you can do right, after all you gave me hope for a longer lifespan, and I will all ways help you specially what ONI done_.'' Serina stated as naruto nodded in understanding.

''I know serina I just need to find who I can trust in both the UNCS and ONI. For now I need to buy time to what ONI need with my blood and bone narrow, but I have an Idea.'' Says naruto as the pelican they be riding back to the spirit of fire ' _'well it's not hard to think about what they want from you hmm_ '' serina stated as red team got on board the pelican as he hummed to himself ''so part from lack of information what could this do for the UNCS, you know getting a split lips ship'' asked Douglas as the rest of red team look at naruto for the answer ''well with this ship we can start to understand how they use their plasma for their weapons and shields, and what metals they use for their armour.'' Naruto started to say as serina cut throw '' _and we and integrate their technology in our ships, and weaponry as well. Well if we have time that is.'_ ' As Douglas nodded in understanding '' so how long do you think it take then?'' question Alice as naruto think to himself for a minute to work out the time frame ''integrating two types of technology will take time, we have to understand it first before we can put them together, taking the best and throw the crap out, so I say about three years if we rush it five in total if we want to keep the ship it self.'' Stated naruto working out the maths.

Seeing that they were close to the spirit of fire hanger and over hearing the pilots asking for clearing for docking and granting them ''ok red team captain Cutter wants us to meet him as soon as we can to report what happen and what we find got that.'' said Jerome and getting nodes from the rest of red team as they felt the claps lock on to the pelican as the back hatch open for them and the pilots ''let's go.'' Jerome says as they made their way to the elevator.

(Spirit of fire Bridge ten minutes later)

As the crew watch as the pelicans go and come from the covenant ship, and getting reports from over the ship, only to hear the boor opening and close as cutter turn to see red team standing in a stiff salute ''at ease Spartans. Report what happen team leader?'' ordered cutter as he take his seat with Jerome stepping forward to give what happen in the covenant ship, what they did, how they did it and after finishing and getting the rest from Alice and Jerome from their own side mission.

Turning to the last red team member ''report what you able to find Petty Officer.'' Ordered cutter looking at naruto ''sir what I was able to get from their database, is not much what I like to hope for if we had the flag ship then it should have more information on their battle plans, locations of their Military bases, and maybe their shipyards.'' Hearing a fly next to his head and as quick as a cat, he got the little thing in his right hand as the rest of the crew watch ''about bloody time someone got that fly.'' Stated cutter as they watch naruto wipe the died fly of his hands.

''any way sir what I was able to find is that the covenant database is that I find a space station that translate to high charity from its last NAV location, though what type of space station is any one guess. Part from that sir I will need more time to go deeper into their weaponry and database to give a better report sir.'' Finishing what he had to say as cutter nodded in understanding ''ok then red team get some rest, we got to wait for Lord Hood to arrive to us, with the space dock _Cradle_ for the covenant ship, that be in seven days from nay so I suggest you write up your report Spartans before Lord Hood gets hair.'' Cutter said as he watch red team leave his bridge.

'' _sir do you think Lord Hood ask for naruto to return to Reach to help the technicians, or let him stay on red team and with us_?'' question Hestia as her avatar come on cutters command chair.

Looking out of space and watching the repairs of the _Jericho_ carriers with the help from the pillars ''I think what's BEST is for the UNSC is that naruto stays off the front lines, and improve our technology we cart lose him its best that we sacrifice one to safe millions.'' As cutter walk to the viewpoint with his hands clasp behind his back as Hestia nodding in understand '' _what about his_ __ _Hirashin_ _as he calls it, from the life video feed we got from red team sir_.'' Sighing to himself ''we have orders Hestia to record all of naruto's actions, to see if we can copy any of his skills.'' Stated cutter as Hestia got a understand look as she cut power to her avatar.

(Five minutes later with naruto's quarters)

Walking in to his quarters as he remove serina's data chip to put into his personal computer and activating his privet seals making shore no one can hear or watch him just in case, sealing his suit into his storage seal on his body and leaving him in his birthday suit, look around to find something to wear as serina's avatar come online '' _well I was not suspect to see you like this naruto, hopefully I won't be the only woman to see you like it as well_.'' Amuse serina with a smirk on her face as she watch naruto put on a baggy top and some shirts with it, giving a short laugh out ''we see wont we serina, so is any one listing on us?'' naruto ask as he power up hid datapad and connect it with his computer.

Giving serina a minute to upload the information from his datapad '' _done were silent. No one be hearing us, so why did you not tell anyone that you can still use the_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Justu,**_ _you were fully healed by the end of that month_.'' Question serina with a rise eyebrow as naruto bring up the new forerunner symbols ''you know why I didn't tell anyone, I needed to find out who's on my side and find out who let that insurrectionist inside castle base, seeing that it a ONIs base that should of happen unless someone what'd it to.'' Stated naruto as he bring up different languages to help, to understand the forerunner language.

As serina sat on the table watching naruto work '' _so did you find out if captain Cutter is on your side, or do we have to be more sneaky now_.'' Says serina as she help him with the translating ''ha sneaky serina no with the memories that come from the fly **Kage Bunshin no Justu,** that was watching cutter and the crew I can trust him, but I'm not shore about Hestia I need to find out who she working for, before I can fully trust her, now let get off this topic.'' Stated naruto as he rub his eyes as serina close the windows of the forerunner and translating programs.

'' _so what's the plan now seeing that we got what we wanted to do, I improve my hacking subprograms, well not to the standard AI that was made to hack programs_.'' Said serina as naruto started working on the covenant information they got from their ship, and bring up the blue print of their weapons ''the plan now is for you to hack Hestia and to find out who she working for, and to find out what Oni used my blood on, and for me to start working on Kitsune.'' Finishing saying what he wanted ' _'I try but don't keep you hops up I'm still new into hack and all that naruto, and Doctor Halsey wanted me to give you her reports on third-gen AIs improvements as well saying keeping a dairy for your thoughts_.'' As she open the folder for naruto to look at.

With that said naruto got to work on AIs live span to see what was coursing their short live, with serina working on hacking into Hestia programing, with hour of reading Halsey report in looking into the covenant information, narrowing his eyes at the screen ''serina did you know that a AI matrix that both 'Smart' and 'dumb' accumulate knowledge, but smart AIs also grow in their ability to draw conclusions from an incomplete dataset. As smart AIs age they make more interconnections within their neural matrix, increasing their cognitive abilities and expediting their demise. With more dendritic growth, cross-connections in near-end-of-term AI strata; cancer growth.'' Sighing to himself and looking at her and seeing what she have to say.

With a frown on her face ' _'how come I didn't see that report_?'' question serina looking at naruto as he continue to read the report ''she only wanted my eyes to see her work, hear listing to this. Cross-linkages continue with two possible outcomes: the sheer density of connections causes a cascade of irreversible quantum transfer, like a short circuit in rustic parlance. Eventually halting all functions or the AI takes extreme corrective action, eliminating connections via pre-emptive voltage overload. The latter often leads to aberrant personality manifestations, or rampancy. Death by intelligence.'' Finishing what he said as he rub his hands into his hair '' _so I'm going to die by over thinking how fun ha''_ sadly said serine as see watching naruto work on his computer ' _'you do know that I'm a lost course right naruto I'm too old for you, or anyone to find a way to save me in this time frame I got left_.'' 

Shaking his head ''serina I could of saved you by using my seals, but then the UNSC or ONI would want to do the same, anyhow from Halsey ideas for the next gen, she devised new matrix strata with random-access optical couplers that can theoretically extend this lifespan, by exactly how much she don't know. A randomly coupled matrix also, in her simulations boots correlation effects such as accurate guessing. Inherent design limitations remain, the necessity of a human brain pattern to 'seed' the initial matrix. Initiation time is obviously wasted as the fledgling AI overcomes this rudimentary neural linkage and develops its own superior system. In simple terms it's not the creation of cross-linkages isn't the problem increased density of those links is what causes wave-function collapse, it just gets too tight serine.'' Stated naruto bring up the covenants plasma software.

'' _so you say that we don't have room to create pathways in our matrix then, so we just need to find a way around that easy to do_.'' As she watch naruto bring up hologram of a AI data chip and showing the each single part of it, from the metal housing of the chip to the crystal of the AI matrix ''I got an idea that should give an AI the same lifespan of a human, if I get it to work that is from what I understand is UNSC use a no living human's brain, may be used as an AI matrix seed that it ultra-deep personality scans destroy, the organic substrate so creation the begin the AI and there were lies the problem.'' Bring up the scanners that they use for the seeding process ' _'I don't understand what you saying naruto or employing about the matrix seed_?'' question serina as see looked at the data chip as naruto begin to working on a new software program.

''it's how they making the seeds that's they lose the brain at the end of the scanning, all they need is to electric-pulse scan of the brain to seed it with an empty AI matrix, but that only solves half the problem, the over half is the crystal itself.'' Naruto finished saying as he bring up serina's matrix, and taking away the housing leaving her data crystal showing the many cross-pathing in it, with serina looking sadly at her own work, trying to stop her downfall ''what I wont to do is make it safe for AIs to make as many cross-path they need, and the way I see it is to make the crystal in to a semi-liquid form, were it be easy to remove any wrong pathways or making then, and with the covenants plasma software and hardware I can start to work on this project.'' Naruto said as he continue to work on the software.

Giving herself a small smile ' _'so you saying simple that by using the covenant electric-pulses they use for their plasma weapons, to make your liquid crystal by running electric currents to make it solid, with this the AI can make its paths easily and don't have worry about crossing then, why has known one thought of this_?'' question serina as she start to help naruto with the software, as he chuckle at serina comment ''it's because they follow the crowd and I like to think outside the box, and with this method an old gen AI can easily transfer their matrix to the new liquid-crystal. And with my sealing skills I can improve the subspace in the crystal, with a new dimension to make more space, and with it saving you serina seeing that you be the first to try this new crystal chip.'' Naruto said as he started to work on the making of the equipment that would make the new liquid-crystal.

As the two work on the new gen of AIs into the late night and making a blueprint of the equipment that would be needed for it, sighing at how tired he was and shutting down his computer and heading to bed ''night serina good work see you in the morning.'' With serina cutting power to her avatar '' _night naruto and thank you_.'' As naruto close his eyes to sleep.

(Spirit of fire mess hall October 1st 1200 hours, 2532. Military calendar)

As the crew of the spirit of fire had time for them self's, talking with friends and comrades about the war how is going for them or just playing card's with small groups, and some just enjoying for the food they got from Helos VI and thinking of family back home.

Walking towards the back of the mess hall, sitting on her own was Professor Ellen Anders with her work on the forerunners language, with a cup of coffee next to her ''Hi Anders long time know see how you doing?'' said naruto as he taken a seat across from her, as he slips a sealing tag under the table.

Looking up from her work to see naruto smiling and sighing to herself ''what you want Uzumaki cart you see that I'm busy, I don't have time to talk with you.'' Said Ellen as naruto holding his hart, and giving a pain look on his face ''you wound me Anders. And here I come with a gift for you, but if you don't want it that fine, I can work on it by myself.'' As naruto made his way to leave and saying quietly ''shame seeing that I got more forerunner symbols.'' As naruto about to turn only to stop by Ellen's hand on his arm, looking at her and seeing a widen eyes on her face ''you working on forerunner language, why have I not been inform about this.'' Guesting to the seat and nodding her head ''I been working on the forerunner language, when I got to Reach and I have translate a couple of the symbols, I can give you my notes on then and the new ones I find as well.'' Stated naruto and getting a questioning look from Ellen.

Looking in to naruto eyes to see if his telling the truth about giving her his notes ''ok then by why me and not Dr. Halsey she's must of been inform about this, and hard to say this, she is more intelligence then me.'' Finishing what she wonting to say and seeing naruto nod in understanding ''as right as you are about Catherine, I just don't trust her with the information I got on the forerunner language, but you I can trust this to, I do it myself but I got more importing thing to work on, and seeing that we got a covenant ship I be more likely to be shipping back to Reach with that ship.'' Stated naruto as Ellen gave naruto a small nod.

Fishing in to his pockets and to bring out a small data chip and put it on the table as he pushed it over to her ''that data chip has all my notes on my research on the forerunners, just keep me inform on what you found on it, that's all I ask from you.'' As naruto start to stand up to leave her and getting a nod from her as her answer, and never seeing naruto removing a seal tag under the table.


	13. The Offer side of a legacy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or halo characters

The Offer side of a legacy

(Covenant Holy city, High charity unknown location. October 2st 0900 hours, 2532. Military calendar)

The covenant capital city was a reminiscent of a jellyfish adrift in a midnight sea. Its single large dome topped a massive chuck of rock honeycombed with hanger bays and carefully shielded weapons platforms. Long, semirigid umbilical's trailed behind the rocky base, where countless ships were docked like so many stunned fish; commercial vessels mainly, but also the enormous cruisers and carriers of high charity's defensive fleet.

Despite their size, dozens of the warships could have fit inside the dome. In addition to serving as the covenant's space-faring capital, high charity was also home to large population of each of its species. All rubbed shoulders here, and this concentration of physiologies created a cosmopolitan atmosphere unique among the covenant's other habitats. The airspace inside the dome was thick with creatures coming and going from their employment; a twice daily commute triggered by the brightening and dimming of a luminous disk set into the apex of the dome – the city's artificial star.

Within high charity on three massive support struts was a forerunner dreadnought. Inside a privet room sitting on their anti-gravity chairs high above the floor, where the three san'shyuum they were the hierarch of the covenant, they were called prophet of regret sitting on the right in the middle of the group, was the prophet of truth and on his left was the prophet of mercy ''have we heard anything from the fleet that we sent to Helos VI, it's been to long for any replay from them it should, have been an easy win for them.'' Says regret as they look at reports from different sections of the army.

''no but I'm shore that they easily destroy the humans ships and planet, when they return we can begin on finding their inner colonies that the humans use.'' Stated truth as he looked at regret.

''it's not that I'm worried it's just. After we lost contact with fiza 'Kacamee that we sent to destroy that planet of the warriors that can use the elements, and that devil that was killing of any covenant troop we send it, I'm concern what happen to the devil and how the ship we sent got destroy, when they don't have spaceflight, I just need to know where the devil went to.'' Said regret as mercy look at the two ''we should not worry about one devil, we should focus on the humans then we can worry about a signal devil.'' Stated mercy as he got back to work.

Getting frustrated with the offer prophets ''don't you see what I'm getting at. What if the humans find that devil, and what if they using it as a weapon to against us in this war hmm.'' Stated regret as that got their attention, with a worry look on their faces ''that is a worrying thing, if the humans have or if they find that planet, and saved that devil then we won't have a strong ground troops agents that, and if they put it with their demons. By the forerunner's we won't have a chance on the ground battles.'' Said mercy

''do not worry brothers even they have an upper hand on the ground, we own the sky and space with our ships.'' Stated truth as they finish their work and, heading out to their quarters only to see a running elite Honour guard towards them and bowing at the last second to them ''hierarchs we got a unknown ship heading towards us. It should be heir in the next ten units.'' Stated the elite and sending side glances to each offer ''follow us to the command room Honour guard.'' Ordered truth as they headed out.

(Ten units later)

As high charity drifting in space with ships moving around to exit or enter their airspace. As a slip space rupture open up to show a heavily damage CCS Class Cruiser ship with smoke trailing from it. As it exit slip space sending out a SOS, and getting a couple of recovery ship where send out to help it from high charity, only to see something to come out of the closing slip space rupture, and hitting the wounded cruiser ship in the middle of it, showing that it had no shields as it tear into the outer hull and throw the ship, hitting its engine. Making it go critical and in the end explode taken a couple of recovery ships that got to close with its end.

As more ships move in to the wreck site to see what could be used and to clear the airspace around high charity.

(Command room of high charity)

As the crew of high charity in the control room running around to get the ships in order, and to find out how this has happen to their ship, as well what fleet it was from and hoping that the hierarch wont blame them for this ''what fleet was that ship with?'' ask truth as the crew started to sweet under the look form the prophet of truth, and seeing no one going to replay to his question ''you all have one day to find out what fleet that ship was to and how it was destroy. If I done get a report by that time you all face the same thing as that crew of that ship.'' Stated truth as he and the rest of the prophets left the control room leaving a scared crew.

(1300 hours, October 2st military calendar zeta doradus system, planet onyx. Lieutenant Ambrose office)

Working at his station to look at the reports of the recruits, and the results of the blood from naruto seeing what the Doctors and scientist been able to find out about it, hearing a nocking from his door ''enter.'' Said Kurt as he look at his door only to see Ackerson come through the door, as Kurt stand up to salute him ''at ease son I'm only her to get an update on the candidates as well as the blood results?'' stated Ackerson as he took a seat.

Nodding understanding and taking his own seat ''sir from what we discussed about the program for the new Spartans III sir. With the new training protocols have been outlined as well as an improved augmentation regime. The new bio-augmentation were a quantum leap ahead of what I and the Spartans II had, with a lower projected wash-out rate we should have more than the two's, had in that platoon.'' Said Kurt as Ackerson nodding as he receive the new reports from Kurt ''what about the blood we got from Uzumaki do we have anything coming from that front.'' Asked Ackerson as he read the reports

As Kurt open a draw and pick out a new folder and handing it to Ackerson ''from what the doctors and scientist can get from the blood, we got too little for any deep testing on so we decided that to make a flesh clone of Uzumaki, so we can get a better understanding of his healing abilities and as he calls it chakra. Sadly we have not been able to understand how he produce chakra seeing that the clone has none, but it has Uzumaki healing abilities sadly we won't have a chemical form for the first augmentation, but we have had some break throws with the flesh clone sir.'' Stated Kurt.

With Ackerson read over the report of the flesh clone ''son if any one finds out that we clone Uzumaki we both in the chopping block, just make shore that when you finish with the flesh clone be shore to destroy it and any information you made from it, and keep the chemical form on your person at all times, you read me Lieutenant.'' Stated Ackerson and getting a nod from Kurt ''so what can you tell me on these break throws then Lieutenant?'' question Ackerson.

''sir what the doctors and the scientists find out that we can, use it as a medicine that will help with any side effects the recruits have after the augmentation. We all so believe that when we do make the chemical form of Uzumaki's healing, and put it with the rest of the chemicals for the next group of Spartans if we can. With this we hope that the next group will be able to use chakra, but it's not looking good sir and we don't know how to train in this chakra, we got no videos of Uzumaki's training in his use of Chakra sir.'' Said Kurt looking at Ackerson's in his eyes.

Humming to himself Ackerson ''don't worry about the chakra for now lieutenant just make sure that we get his healing down for the next group of Spartans and chart out what the results before we show any results to Parangosky, we won't the best results for the program to keep it going,'' saying Ackerson as he made his way out of the room.

Getting a nod from Kurt ''can do sir we have the results by the time the training ends for this battle group, and have all the loose ends finished by the same time sir.'' Stated Kurt as they shake hands as Ackerson walked out the door. And only for Mendez to walk in ''sir was that Ackerson that I just walk by, and why was he her?'' question Mendez as Kurt nodded ''that's right chief that was Ackerson just wanted the reports from the recruits chief.'' Stated Kurt as both of them headed out of his office ''sir could you not send then to him, instead of coming heir you know how I feel about him sir.'' Said Mendez as the two of them walk to the mess hall ''I know chief but I need to keep my aces close to my chest.'' Stated Kurt as they walk in to see the recruits finishing eating their lunch.

(Spirit of fire, Professor Anders lab October 3st 1400 hours, 2532. Military calendar)

Working at her holotable with different signs and symbols of languages for the last couple of days, and trying to unlock the keys of the forerunner language, and having to stop her work to turn to see naruto walking into her lab ''what's up Ellen. You needed me for something?'' question naruto as he walk next to her, by her holotable looking at her work ''yes I did, the symbols you give me. I was able to get part of the forerunner language. It translate to a location of a planet and you won't believe what one.'' Stated Ellen as she bring up the symbol.

''ow and what could that be Ellen, I only know a couple of planets that's my home planet, this one and Reach so with saying that I'm going for Reach hum.'' Said naruto as he look out of the glass of the labs floor, watching as Helos VI and UNSC ships move in space.

''well your right on the planet, it is Reach its reference to but part from that I don't know, what it could mean. But what I got from your notes about the Reclaimers, I believe they left their technology for us, see that we can use it and not the covenant.'' Stated Ellen as naruto turn to her ''you give a good point Ellen about the Reclaimers but I don't think, it's about their technology that we reclaiming. We cart believe that until we got all the facts first, seeing that it could mean anything with different language, it could mean that we be claiming our pasts sins or our legacy. For now we can just worry about why the forerunner have the location of Reach and what's own itself.'' Said naruto start to look at the holo-symbols.

''so what the plan then naruto, should we inform Dr. Halsey about this or UNSC about what we learned or ONI?'' question Ellen looking at naruto as he move some of the symbols about '' no for now we keep it between us. And I look into Reach, seeing that I'm more likely to head back to Reach with the covenant ship. But if I cart I inform Catherine about this, but hopefully I won't have to.'' Said naruto as he finished with the symbols.

''ok just keep me inform what you find out anything about this ok naruto.'' Asked Ellen watch him walk out of her lab only to see him gave her a thumbs up over his shoulder as the door close as he past it, sighing to herself ''great now I got two of them and here I thought I could work on my own.'' Sighing a gene to herself, and getting back to work.

(Naruto's lab ten minutes later)

Walking into his lab that he was sign to on the spirit of fire, to continue his work on his projects such as his AI project and integrating the covenant and UNSC technology together, showing holograms of different parts of technology, walking to his chair and activing his silencing seals in his lab and watching as serina power up her avatar to a full size human, as she hop on to his holotable ' _'so what was so importing that Anders needed you so fast, are you cheating on me with her_.'' Mocking naruto as she put her hands to her hart, if she was real ''nothing like that serina. She just inform me of what she find out about the forerunners symbols, which you find on the covenant ship.'' Stated naruto as he start to work on his projects.

Humming to herself ' _'so what has the good doctor have for us, then is it any good we can use for any projects that we doing_.'' Asked serina as naruto type in the new information he got from Ellen ''yes she give me new information on the forerunner location, but that about it she cart translate any more I believe until we find more symbols.'' Stated naruto as he brought up a hologram of Reach as both him and serina look at Reach ' _'so I guess the information you got from Anders was that of Reach. But why would Reach have anything to do with the forerunners_.'' Asked serina as naruto begin to bring up information on Reach ''that what we going to find out serina, when we get back to Reach for now let's not worry about this for now, and get back to working on the new data chip.'' Said naruto as he and serina got to work.

(Helos VI Spirit of fire Bridge October 7st 1000 hours, 2532. Military calendar)

On the bridge of the spirit of fire the crew was making shore that they have everything under control with captain cutter in his command chair reading the news reports, as they wait for Lord Hood to arrive ''sir scanners are picking up a slip space rupture it's broadcasting UNSC friend-or-foe tag. It's the repair station _cradle_ and _Hopeful_ sir.'' Stated cutters coms Officer as they watch as the _cradle_ and _hopeful_ come out of slip space show both ship.

But then the _hopeful_ was unlike any other ship in the fleet. Naval officers described her as ''the ugliest thing to ever float in zero gee.'' The ship had been built before there had been major rebel activity in the colonies. A private medical corporation had purchased two scrapped repair stations each a square kilometre plate of scaffolding, cranes and cargo trams. These two plates had been connected to make an off-centred ''sandwich,'' and within, a state-of-the-art hospital and research facility had been constructed.

In 2495 the UNSC had commandeered the vessel, added engines, minimal defensive systems, six fusion reactors, and a shaw-fujikawa translight system, and transformed the _hopeful_ into the largest mobile battlefield hospital in history. While most naval officers agreed she was unsightly, every enlisted marine had ever spoken about her. Declared her the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

The _hopeful_ had taken on mythical proportions with the men and woman who had to fight and die on the front lines. She had been damaged, but had survived, eighteen major naval battles with rebel forces and two encounters with the covenant. The ship's staff and technology had a reputation of saving lives, in many cases literally bringing the dead back to life.

''sir getting request from _hopeful_ on private channel sending it to your station sir.'' Stated his Officer and nodding towards him, as he begin to open the channel to show Lord Hood ''Captain cutter good to see you, and I see that you got me a gift as well good work on this one cutter, this showed that we can start to win this war with only losing one ship, this be the last time we lose a ship to the covenant, when we have shields for all our ships.'' Said Hood as cutter looked at the two ship ''sir may I ask why you bring the _hopeful_ heir, we don't have a heavy casualty sir.'' Question cutter as he watch Hood receive a report.

''I brought her to get naruto to install her new shield generator, the tech cart seem to integrate into her, we hoping that he can do it and Improve her engines as well, so tell him to be ready in ten minutes time with all his reports and equipment to transfer to the _hopeful_.'' Ordered Hood.

''sir what about red team will they be staying on board the spirit, or are they heading back to Reach with the covenant ship.'' Asked cutter looking at the _cradle_ moving towards the covenant shit ''no red team staying with you cutter until they need back at Reach for now keep up the good work Hood out.'' Said hood as the com cut out, as Hestia avatar come online on cutters chair ' _'sir shall I inform naruto of his new orders_?'' question Hestia and seeing cutter nod, sending the order to naruto.

(With naruto)

Working at his computer in his room making shore that all his work was saved on his datapad '' _Petty Officer Uzumaki you have new orders, be at the hanger bay three in ten minutes for pick up from the hopeful_ , _make shore that you have all your items with you at that time.''_ Hestia's voice come over his speakers ''ok copy that. Serina get ready to move, and make shore you get all the projects saved.'' Said naruto as he headed out of his room ' _'reedy have naruto and where are you going.''_ Question serina as naruto looked over his shoulder at her ''to suit up.'' Stated naruto.


End file.
